Eternal Dream
by Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin
Summary: Setiap orang pasti memiliki mimpi, da ingin mimpi itu terwujud. Naruto Uzumaki, sesosok iblis mimpi. Ia akan memberikan kristal mimpi, dgn itu mimpi kita akan terwujud. Tapi jika sudah terikat dgn kontrak, saat kita meninggal nanti, tidak ada yg akan mengingat, mengenang, mengenal, bahkan menanggap kita pernah ada / "Dari pada disebut iblis, Naruto-kun lebih cocok disebut malaikat"
1. Chapter 1 : Pertemuan

Setiap orang pasti memiliki mimpi, dan menginginkan mimpi itu terwujud. Naruto Uzumaki, sesosok iblis mimpi. Ia akan memberikan sebuah kristal mimpi, dengan itu mimpi kita akan terwujud. Tapi jika sudah terikat dengan kontrak, saat kita meninggal nanti, tidak ada yang akan... mengingat, mengenang, mengenal, bahkan menanggap kita pernah ada~ / "Dari pada disebut iblis, Naruto-_kun_ lebih cocok disebut malaikat" /

::

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

::

Eternal Dream © Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

Hinata Hyuuga & Naruto Uzumaki

::

Fantasy & Romance

::

OOC, Typo(s), abal, gaje, alur kecepetan, banyak dialog dan keburukan lainnya yang bersemayam di tempat ini. Silakan berpendapat sendiri~

::

T

::

Ini dia!_ Fic _terbaruku dengan _pairing_NaruHina~! Seperti yang diberitahu di _fic _daku yang sebelumnya **'You'**. Mudah-mudahan saja banyak yang suka dengan karyaku yang satu ini. _Fic_ ini awalnya akan menceritakan kisah tentang NaruHina, tapi seterusnya mereka akan bekerja sama untuk mewujudkan mimpi abadi orang lainnya.

Diriku tidak tahu kisah NaruHinaakan sampai chapter berapa, tapi kemungkinan tiga atau empat chapter. Seterusnya adalah kisah orang lain, tapi tetap NaruHina lah _pair_ sebenarnya. Mereka juga akan muncul di setiap chapter~

Aku tidak akan banyak bicara lagi, jadi langsung saja turun ke bawah untuk membacanya.

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

Malam itu, adalah malam yang berbeda dari malam biasanya. Bulan tampak berbeda, tampak bewarna merah gelap seperti warna darah. Itu tanpak menyeramkan bagiku, aku berjalan pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan sedikit takut. Aku merasakan akan ada sebuah kejadian buruk yang akan terjadi padaku. Perasaan yang mengatakan, kalau sampai aku melihat sesuatu dianggap tidak ada. Aku akan di lupakan~

Lariku terhenti, mataku terpaku. Saat melihat sesosok hitam dengan poros yang begitu memikat, bagaikan iblis yang naik ke bumi. Mata bewarna biru seakan ada langit di dalam matanya, dengan rambut pirang bagaikan seorang pangeran. Sangat keren~ Aku seakan terhanyut dalam angan-angan kekerenannya, membuatku selalu ingin melihatnya~

Malam berikutnya, kembali aku melewati tempat itu. Dengan keadaan yang sama, saat itu bulan masih saja terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Sesuatu yang ingin kulihat, tidak ada disana. Bagai sesuatu yang menghilang di telan oleh bumi~ Beberapa hari ini, aku selalu melewati tempat itu. Sampai aku menganggap tempat itu sangat berarti bagiku, tapi tetap saja sosok itu tidak terlihat di mataku. Selama seminggu ini, aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi~

Apa yang kulihat hanya mimpi belaka?

Paginya, aku kembali ke tempat itu. Aku beristirahat di bangku taman, karena barusan aku baru saja olahraga pagi dan membutuhkan istirahat walau cuma sebentar. Tempat itu, tempat dimana pertama kali aku melihat sosok bagaikan pangeran itu. Aku begitu kaget, karena dia tiba-tiba lewat di depan mataku-dihadapanku. Ternyata yang kulihat hanya sekali itu benaran ada! Ini bukanlah mimpi biasa, melainkan sebuah mimpi abadi~

::

::

::

**»•« Eternal Dream »•«**

::

::

::

"Kamu" Hinata begitu kaget, dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Seorang yang mirip sekali dengan sosok hitam yang di lihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu, saat malam hari. Tapi yang dilihatnya sekarang bukan hanya mirip, tapi dia memang yang di lihatnya malam itu.

"Ha? Ngapain kamu melihatku seperti itu?" tanya orang itu, ia heran karena di bilang 'kamu' dan di tatap dengan tatapan seperti itu. Apakah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

"Ano..." dengan sedikit gelagapan, Hinata mau mulai berbicara. Ia ingin bicara bahwa sebelumnya mereka pernah bertemu, walau hanya tatap menatap sesaat dan setelah itu tidak. Tapi sebelum mau berbicara, orang di depannya itu sudah terlebih dahulu berbicara.

"Apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?" Yap! Memang itu yang mau di bilang Hinata. Karena Hinata mau lebih kenal dengan orang yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Iya" jawab Hinata, dirinya masih merasa canggung karena belum terlalu kenal. Pasti setelah ini Hinata akan bisa lebih dekat dengan orang itu dan tidak akan ada rasa canggung seperti saat ini.

"Pantas saja aku merasa mukamu itu tidak asing" memang tidak asing, karena baru beberapa hari yang lalu melihat wajahnya. Walau hanya beberapa detik, tapi bisa saja kan mengingatnya. Lalu selang beberapa detik, setelah itu hilang entah kemana~

"Ya" sekarang yang menguasai pembicaraan adalah orang itu, sedangkan Hinata yang memulai pembicaraan hanya bisa menjawab dengan singkat setiap pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada.

"Tapi kapan kita pernah bertemu ya?" orang tersebut sekarang berpikir, menaruh telunjuk tangan kanannya di jidat sebelah kanannya.

"Di itu" segali orang tersebut berpikir, Hinata berusaha memberitahu dimana tempat mereka bertemu. Walau lagi-lagi orang itu yang menjawabnya terlebih dahulu.

"Oh~ Aku ingat! Di taman itu, kan? Yang waktu malam itu? Walau hanya tatap menatap sesaat, tapi itu sama saja disebut bertemu ya?" sekarang di ucapannya itu banyak pertanyaan yang sama artinya dengan jawaban. Hinata mengangguk seakan mengatakan 'iya' atas pertanyaan orang yang di lihatnya itu.

Sesudah kalimat itu berakhir, terjadilah keheningan yang melanda di antara mereka berdua. Sampai orang tersebut memulai pembicaraan, ia akan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Aku Naruto Uzumaki, panggil saja Naruto. Atau kalau mau ditambah embel-embel juga boleh kok" oke, sekarang Hinata sudah tahu nama yang disukainya itu.

"Sekarang aku tebak ya, namamu Hyuuga, kan? Hyuuga Hinata?" Hinata kaget ke sekian kalinya karena orang yang bernama Naruto itu. Kenapa ia bisa mengetahui namanya? Itulah yang ditanyakan oleh Hinata, padahal kan Hinata tidak pernah menyebutkan nama itu sama sekali. Tapi Naruto jawab, itu bukanlah masalah yang besar. Jawaban itu malah membuat Hinata menjadi penasaran akannya.

"Kamu~ Kenapa suka sekali melihat taman ini? Kulihat dirimu selalu berhenti sesaat dan menatap taman ini untuk beberapa menit" Naruto bertanya, tapi kenapa Naruto tahu kalau Hinata sering melihat taman itu? Tapi Hinata juga penasaran, karena sekarang Hinata jadi suka ke taman ini. Padahal dulu-dulu Hinata tidak pernah singgah sama sekali di tempat itu.

Tapi, Hinata sudah menemukan jawabannya. "Karena, baru-baru ini aku menyadari bahwa taman ini sangat indah" memang bukan jawaban yang benar, tapi sudah dianggap benar oleh Naruto. Karena kalau di lihat dari kondisi dan keadaan, taman itu memang setara dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Hinata. Sepertinya mereka sudah mulai akrab, mereka saling berbicara satu sama lain. Walau banyakan Naruto yang memulainya, dari pada hening terus menerus.

"Ada satu lagi alasan aku ke sini, aku merasa taman ini adalah salah satu tempat yang penting untukku" Hinata berbicara itu dengan posisi tertunduk, ia bingung mau bicara seperti apa. Tapi mungkin posisi seperti itulah yang paling pas untuk membicarakan hal itu. Tapi mungkin ini adalah waktu yang pas bagi Hinata untuk mengutarakan perasaannya, tapi tidak mungkin.

Sedangkan Naruto terdiam menatap Hinata yang menunduk itu, ia mau tahu apa kelanjutan dari kata-kata nona di depannya itu. "Entah sejak kapan, aku merasakan tempat ini adalah tempat yang membuatku merasa tenang di saat aku sedih" Hinata melanjutkan pembicaraannya, dan Naruto masih saja diam melihat Hinata yang seperti itu. Mungkinkah ada lanjutan dari kata-kata itu?

"Samar-samar aku mulai menyukai taman ini, dan ada satu lagi yang membuatku selalu datang kesini" lanjut Hinata, dan perkataan itu sukses membuat Naruto bicara.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya, itu bagaikan sebuah pertanyaan yang jawabannya sangat ingin di ketahui oleh Naruto. Lalu, banyak sekali alasan Hinata menyukai taman itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang membuatku terpesona" jawab Hinata, dan itu malah membuat Naruto bertanya dan bertanya lagi.

"Sesuatu? Apa itu?" benar, kan? Naruto bertanya lagi. Kenapa gadis di depannya ini malah membuat dirinya penasaran sih? Baru kali ini ia penasaran dengan ucapan seseorang yang mungkin tidak terlalu penting baginya.

"Itu adalah..." Hinata mulai menjawab, tapi ia ragu-ragu makanya berhenti berbicara. Ia bingung harus bicara seperti apa. Kalau ia bicara yang sebenarnya, bisa saja dirinya malah dijauhi oleh Naruto. Hinata tidak menginginkan hal itu~

Naruto kembali diam dan menunggu apa yang akan Hinata jawab. Walau dirinya yakin Hinata tidak akan menjawabnya, maka dari itu tugas Naruto sebentar lagi akan di mulai. Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat saja~

"Tidak ada kok" jawab Hinata, ia menjawab hal tersebut dengan bersenandung ria. Itu malah membuat Naruto kesal karena Hinata tidak jadi memberi tahu apa yang membuatnya jadi suka dengan taman itu.

"Aku pulang dulu ya" kini Hinata berpamitan, ia akan pulang karena suasana mulai tidak mendukung. Ini sudah malam, dan waktunya bagi Hinata untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Ternyata Hinata bisa betah berbicara dengan Naruto dari pagi hingga malam di tempat yang sama. Walau ada hening beberapa saat, tapi itu tidak ada artinya karena Naruto selalu bisa mengatasi hal itu. Perlahan sosok Hinata menghilang dari hadapannya, Naruto melihat kalungnya yang diangkat biar setara dengan langit, menatapnya datar.

"Sudah waktunya~ Hinata, kamu memang memerlukan sebuah _Dream Crystal_"

::

::

::

'_Kenapa ya? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu pada Naruto-kun? Aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang pas, karena baru satu hari kami saling mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi... perasaan ini tidak bisa di bohongi_' isak Hinata dalam hatinya, sekarang ia sedang bersantai pada ranjangnya. Ia tidak bisa tidur karena kajadian hari ini, itu membuat hatinya selalu berdetak, selalu membuatnya kepikiran.

_Eternal dream_ adalah sebuah mimpi abadi yang pasti di miliki oleh setiap orang. Lalu, _Dream Crystal_ adalah sebuah kristal mimpi yang akan di berikan oleh Naruto pada orang yang membutuhkan. Naruto Uzumaki adalah sesosok iblis mimpi yang abadi dalam kehidupan, dia menggunakan kalung berbentuk kristal yang berfungsi untuk mengetahui siapa saja yang membutuhkan kristal mimpi.

Dengan kristal mimpi, mimpi abadi kita akan menjadi kenyataan. Tapi kalau sudah terikat dengan kontrak dan mimpi mereka sudah terkabul, saat meninggal nanti, orang-orang di sekitar yang pernah mengenal kita tidak akan mengingat, mengenang, mengenal, bahkan menanggap kita pernah ada, dilupakan untuk selamanya.

"Naruto" ucapnya di sela-sela melamun menatap atap-atap rumah kamarnya. Tapi lamunannya di buyarkan karena ada sesuatu yang seperti sedang membuka jendelanya kamarnya. Ia langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung berlari ke arah jendela. Di bukanya gorden yang menutupi jendela tersebut, dan muncullah sosok hitam yang mulai masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

"Hinata" kaget lagi, Hinata langsung berlari menjauhi sosok hitam itu. Mengambil bantalnya dan mulai melempari bantal itu ke sosok hitam yang mungkin sedikit mengerikan itu. Tapi kalau di lihat lebih teliti, sosok itu sama seperti yang di lihatnya waktu malam itu. Mungkinkah sebenarnya yang di lihatnya bukan Naruto? Tapi kalau bukan Naruto, kenapa Naruto bisa tahu kejadian itu?

"Siapa kamu!?" teriak Hinata bertanya, ia merasa ketakutan. Karena sosok bertopeng itu, tidak memperbolehkan Hinata untuk melihat wajahnya. Tapi dari warna rambut, rambut tersebut sama seperti dengan warna rambut Naruto. Tapi dari segi mata beda, sangat beda dengan punya Naruto. Mata Naruto bewarna biru sebiru langit, sedangkan yang ada di hadapannya adalah mata bewarna merah semerah darah yang bercahaya.

"Kamu tidak perlu takut, aku datang ke sini hanya untuk melakukan tugasku saja" katanya, ia mendekati Hinata dan duduk di ranjang Hinata. Karena penasaran dengan tugas itu, Hinata berhenti berteriak dan mendengarkan apa tugasnya. Mungkin tidak ada niat buruk, itu perkiraan Hinata.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk menawarkanmu sebuah _Dream Crystal_" katanya, menawarkan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa disebut dengan aneh. Tapi Hinata sangat penasaran dengan apa yang namanya _Dream Crystal_ itu.

"Apa itu _Dream Crystal_?" Hinata penasaran, apa yang dimaksud sosok di hadapannya itu? Apakah ada sesuatu yang belum di ketahui Hinata sehingga membuatnya penasaran seperti itu? Tapi ia memang penasaran, ia belum mengetahui sisi lain dari dunia ini.

"_Dream Crystal_ adalah sebuah kristal mimpi, dengan itu mimpi abadimu akan terwujud dengan mudahnya" apa yang di katakan sosok itu benar? Mana mungkin mimpi kita bisa terwujud dengan mudahnya tanpa adanya sebuah usaha?

"Apa itu bisa membuat aku melakukan sesuatu yang kuinginkan?" sebuah pertanyaan muncul kembali dari mulut Hinata. Sepertinya ada mimpi yang mau di wujudkan oleh Hinata, walau bukan mimpi yang besar atau pun kecil.

"Tentu saja" jawab sosok itu tersenyum tipis. Walau wajahnya tidak terlihat karena di tutup oleh topeng, tapi Hinata yakin sosok itu sedang tersenyum. Karena matanya tertutup saat mengucapkan itu.

"Kalau begitu aku boleh minta satu?" Hei, Hinata~ Mana bisa minta? Dari awal sosok itu bilang bahwa dia menawarkan sesuatu. Kalau ada penawaran, pasti itu ada hubungannya dengan penjualan.

"Minta? _Dream Crystal_-ku ini tidak gratis" benar, kan? Mana ada di dunia ini yang gratis, kecuali kalau ada orang yang berbaik hati dan memberikan sesuatu secara gratis.

"Kau mau uang?" tanya Hinata polos. Ya~ Kalau beli sesuatu mesti ada uang, kan? Makanya Hinata berpikir untuk membelinya memakai uang. Tapi uang sebanyak apa pun, tidak akan setara dengan mimpi abadi yang terwujud. Harus lebih dari itu~

"Tidak" yah~ Memang bukan memakai uang,_ Dream Crystal_ akan lunas dengan sendirinya saat kita meninggal nanti. Tidak dengan uang, tidak dengan benda berharga milik kita. Tapi sebuah yang lebih penting dari pada uang atau pun benda berharga.

"Kamu tidak perlu membayar apa pun untuk saat ini, _Dream Crystal _akan lunas dengan sendirinya saat kamu meninggal nanti. _Dream Crystal_ lunas oleh kenangan orang-orang tentang dirimu. Orang-orang di sekitarmu akan melupakanmu untuk selamanya, bahkan menganggap kamu tidak pernah ada" perkataan itu malah membuat Hinata terdiam. Orang-orang yang pernah mengenalnya tidak akan ada yang mengingat bahkan menganggap kita pernah ada kalau sudah meninggal nanti. Itu sangat menyakitkan~ Tapi kalau untuk mewujudkan mimpi abadi kita, apa salahnya dicoba?

"Apa jawabanmu?" tanya sosok itu, ia sudah mulai bosan menunggu jawaban dari Hinata. Ia sudah menjelaskan begitu banyak informasi, dan apakah Hinata mau mengambilnya? Kalau tidak, dengan terpaksa sosok itu akan menghapus ingatan Hinata tentang itu.

"Aku mau" jawaban yang bagus, itulah yang dari tadi di tunggu-tunggu oleh sosok itu. Sekarang waktunya untuk membuat lambang kontrak, tanda bahwa Hinata menyetujui kesepakatan itu.

"Aku akan membuat lambang kontrak punggungmu" sosok itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cakar dari jari-jarinya, itu malah membuat Hinata takut. Karena cakar-cakar itu terlihat tajam, dan kalau tersentuh saja mungkin bisa membuat sampai berdarah.

"Jangan takut, ini tidak akan membuatmu berdarah. Asap yang keluar dari cakar ini tidak panas, saat sudah terbentuk di tubuhmu, lambang kontrak itu akan melekat. Warna awalnya memang putih, tapi kalau sudah memakai _Dream Crystal_, maka warnanya akan berubah menjadi merah darah. Buka bajumu~" apa-apaan ini!? Kenapa malah di suruh buka baju segala?! Ini seperti di suruh melakukan tindakan pelecehan tanpa di sadari oleh sosok itu!?

"Tidak bisakah di tempat lain? Tangan atau kaki misalnya?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu, mana mungkin ia menunjukkan punggungnya yang telanjang sebagian pada orang yang tidak di kenalinya? Tidak dikenalinya? Dirimu saja Hinata yang belum tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak, di tempat itulah yang ada di undang-undang. Jangan lama-lama, aku tidak punya banyak waktu disini" Hinata semakin bingung, pasti wajahnya saat itu memerah. Mana mungkin ia melakukan itu, apalagi dengan sifatnya yang pemalu itu.

"Lama" tiba-tiba sosok itu merobek baju yang Hinata pakai, sontak Hinata berteriak 'bajuku' dan langsung mengambil bantal untuk menutup badan bagian depannya.

"Hadap kesana, aku akan mulai mengukir" tanpa merespon suruhan sosok itu, Hinata membelakangi sosok itu sesuai dengan perintahnya.

Lalu akan dimulailah pengukiran lambang kontrak, sosok itu menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi punggung Hinata. Wajahnya memerah saat merasakan sentuhan cakar dengan punggungnya Hinata. '_Putih dan mulus_' hilangkan pikiran yang menyimpang itu. Ia mengukir dengan lambang kontrak dengan bentuk seperti obat nyamuk bakar. Bulat dan melingkar, bentuk lambang kontrak ini di bentuk dari lambang klan Uzumaki.

"Sudah selesai" sosok itu langsung berpindah tempat dari kamar Hinata menjadi di luar kamar Hinata.

"Silakan pakai kembali bajumu" Hinata yang menyadari itu sudah selesai langsung membuka matanya, ia melihat sosok itu telah tiada di kamarnya.

Sosok itu masih saja berwajah merah karena mengingat apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Ia berbatin dengan dirinya sendiri, '_Kenapa harus di punggung sih? Seperti tidak ada tempat yang lain saja. Kenapa di undang-undang mengatakan seperti itu? Aku sangat tidak suka~ Maafkan aku Hinata, karena melakukan hal yang tidak pantas seperti itu_'.

Dengan cepat Hinata langsung berlari ke arah lemari pakaiannya, ia langsung mengambil bajunya dan memakainya. Setelah selesai, ia langsung bilang 'sudah' dan sosok itu kembali muncul di hadapanya.

"Lambang kontrak sudah terpasang, dengan begini selesai sudah. Satu lagi, namamu akan terpasang di buku yang berada di duniaku saat kamu meninggal nanti. Itu tandanya, hutangmu sudah lunas. Oke! Ini _Dream Crystal_ yang kamu minta" sosok itu memberikan _Dream Crystal_ pada Hinata, dan diterima langsung oleh Hinata.

Bentuknya lumayan kecil, lebih kecil dari jari kelingking. Tapi benda sekecil itu bisa mewujudkan mimpi abadi kita, itu sunggul luar biasa. Tapi dengan perlahan _Dream Crystal _itu bercahaya dan bergerak dengan sendirinya. Hinata bingung apa yang terjadi, jadi ia menanyakan hal itu pada sosok tersebut.

"Nanti kamu akan tahu" jawaban yang tidak memuaskan, semoga saja tidak akan terjadi hal buruk yang terjadi.

_Dream Crystal_ itu perlahan masuk ke dalam tubuh Hinata! Tepat bersinggah di punggung Hinata, Tepat di lambang kontrak itu.

"_Dream Crystal_ itu akan muncul kembali saat kamu ingin menggunakannya. Selama _Dream Crystal_ itu berada dalam tubuhmu, lambang kontrak itu akan tetap bewarna putih. Tapi saat kamu sudah meminta sesuatu, _Dream Crystal_ akan menghilang dari tubuhmu dan lambang kontrak itu akan berubah warna seperti yang sudah di beri tahu tadi" semua sudah di beritahukan oleh sosok itu, tapi ada satu lagi yang belum Hinata tahu. Siapa sosok itu sebenarnya~

"Siapa kamu?" sukses sudah sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Hinata penasaran terlontar. Sisa menunggu sosok itu menjawabnya dan menghilangkan rasa penasaran Hinata.

"Aku? Aku adalah iblis mimpi yang akan selalu abadi dalam kehidupan ini"

::

::

::

**To Be Continue**

Yahaaa~ Chapter satu akhirnya selesai juga. Bagaimana? Aneh kah? Gaje kah? Silakan memberikan kritikkan kalian melalui _review_. Mungkin chapter pertama ini masih pendek, tapi nanti akan aku usahakan agar chapter yang berikut-berikutnya akan lebih panjang dari chapter yang ini.

Oke! Sekian dariku~

_Jaa~_


	2. Chapter 2 : Permulaan

Whohoho~ Chapter dua telah _update_! Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah mau me_review_ chapter sebelumnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir olehku, mungkin _fic_ ini akan ada berkisar sepuluh chapter atau kurang. Jadi semoga saja kalian tidak bosan dengan _fic_-ku ini.

Cukup sekian dariku, kalau gitu silakan membaca lanjutannya~

::

Mamashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

::

Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

"Iblis mimpi?" aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan kudengar. Tapi, aku mengingat kembali dengan apa yang sudah terjadi padaku beberapa detik yang lalu. Iblis mimpi itu memang benar-benar ada, dan perkiraanku saat malam pertama kali aku melihatnya, benar-benar akan terjadi saat aku meninggal nanti.

"Ya" lagi-lagi, aku seperti melihatnya tersenyum. Padahal mukanya tertutup topeng, hanya terlihat matanya saja. Tapi, sesaat aku merasakan bahwa dia tersenyum dengan tulus. Apa dia suka dengan pekerjaannya itu?

"Lalu, kata abadi yang kamu bilang. Apakah kamu tidak bisa mati?" Ia juga menyebutkan kalau dia abadi, aku penasaran. Apakah dia tidak akan bisa mati? Dia akan terus-terusan hidup di dunia ini dan bekerja terus seperti itu. Apa nanti tidak bosan?

"Seperti itulah" ternyata benar, kalau aku pasti tidak mau menjadi manusia abadi. Karena bisa bosan tinggal di dunia yang sama, kalau ada yang menarik pasti tidak akan bosan. Tapi kalau aku membayangkan itu, aku jadi bisa mengerti perasaan dia.

"Apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu? Rambutmu terlihat familiar" apa-apaan kataku tadi? Mestinya yang biasa di bilang familiar adalah wajah, tapi ini malah rambut yang terlihat familiar.

"Kesamaan rambut tidak memungkinkan bahwa aku adalah orang yang sama dengan yang kamu maksud, kan? Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja" benar juga kata dia, sama rambutnya tidak memungkinkan bahwa dia adalah Naruto_-kun_. Tapi yang kutanyakan kan bukan profesinya, yang mau kutahu adalah namanya. Kenapa dia malah memberitahukan profesinya?

"Lalu namamu?" Oke! Mungkin dengan pertanyaan yang lebih jelas ini, ia akan menjawab dengan benar. Menjawab dengan jawaban yang cocok dengan yang aku ingin ketahui.

"Aku NU, itu nama samaranku" nama samaran? Kenapa dikasih tahunya yang nama samaran sih? Kenapa bukan nama aslinya? Apakah tidak boleh bagi seorang klien-bisa dibilang begitu, mengetahui nama dari iblis mimpi?

"Nama asli?" Oke-oke~ Aku akan memastikannya dengan sendiri. Mungkin saja perkiraanku tadi salah, jadi apa salahnya mencoba? Tidak masalah, kan?

"Sayangnya aku tidak akan pernah memberitahukannya" ternyata benar yang kuduga, pasti nama asli sesosok iblis tidak boleh diketahui oleh manusia seperti aku ini. Ya sudahlah~ Aku akan memanggilnya NU-_kun _saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu adalah orang pertama yang telah kutawarkan _Dream Crystal_" apa katanya? Orang pertama? Apa maksudnya ini? Dia _newbie_ atau selama ini tidak ada yang mau menerima penawaran dia? Mungkin aku akan menanyakan yang kemungkinan besar benar.

"Jadi selama ini tidak ada yang menerima penawaran NU-_kun_?" protes tidak ya NU-_kun _dipanggil NU-_kun_ olehku? Kalau tidak suka mungkin aku akan memanggilnya dengan nama yang lain.

"Bukan itu, aku masih _newbie_" ternyata yang kupikirkan benar malah salah, dan NU_-kun_ tidak protes saat aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Syukurlah~

Tapi, sebagai _newbie_ NU-_kun _sudah berhasil!? Hebat~

• _**FLASHBACK**_ •

_"Nama samaranmu NU, kamu telah lulus ujian. Mulai sekarang kamu telah menjadi iblis mimpi, dan kamu bisa memulai tugasmu mulai dekat ini. Selamat atas keberhasilanmu" Ratu KU, ratu dari dunia mimpi. Namanya samarannya Ratu KU, sedang memberi selamat atas keberhasilan anaknya yang telah lulus menjadi iblis mimpi. Ratu KU adalah orang tua berjenis kelamin perempuan dari NU, dialah ratu dunia mimpi._

_"Iya, terima kasih okaa-san. Aku akan bekerja sesuai peraturan dunia mimpi" mulai besok NU akan melaksanakan tugasnya, dan itu telah di tetapkan oleh undang-undang yang ada di dunia mimpi._

_"Panggil aku ratu. Yap! Apa kamu sudah tahu apa tugasmu?" Ratu KU bertanya untuk memastikan, apakah NU sudah tahu apa tugasnya. Karena kalau sampai ia tidak tahu apa tugasnya, ia bisa saja di batalkan menjadi iblis mimpi. Karena di dunia mimpi, barang siapa yang bisa menjadi iblis mimpi adalah sebuah kehebatan._

_"Maaf Ratu. Tugasnya adalah menawarkan Dream Crystal pada manusia yang membutuhkan. Lalu jika manusia itu sudah setuju, harus membuat lambang kontrak, sebuah tanda perjanjian" benar! Yang dikatakan NU benar, jadi NU telah lulus di pertanyaan terakhir._

_"Kamu benar. Lalu, apakah kamu sudah tahu dimana kamu harus membuat lambang kontrak?" kini Raja yang berbicara, nama samarannya adalah Raja MN. Raja MN adalah orang tua berjenis laki-laki NU, dialah yang telah merencanakan adanya iblis mimpi._

_Awalnya, Dream Crystal hanya tersimpan dan tidak berguna di dunia mimpi. Tapi karena Raja MN mengetahui apa fungsi dari Dream Crystal, maka Raja MN memutuskan untuk digunakan di dunia manusia. Karena di dunia mimpi, kristal mimpi itu tidak ada gunanya. Tidak bisa di gunakan oleh masyarakat dunia mimpi._

_"Belum Otou-san" NU memang belum tahu, karena tidak ada yang pernah memberitahunya selama ini. Katanya akan diberitahu oleh Raja dan Ratu saat acara keberhasilan nanti. Jadinya NU selama ini penasaran dengan itu~_

_"Panggil saya Raja. Baiklah~ Akan saya kasih tahu. Menurut peraturan dunia mimpi nomor ke 666, bagi laki-laki mau pun perempuan. Lambang kontrak tersebut harus di buat di punggung mereka, dengan lambang klan mereka masing-masing. Sekian~" tadi Ratu, sekarang Raja yang protes karena di panggil itu oleh anaknya. Tapi saat ini mereka sedang bertugas, jadi walau pun anaknya sendiri, tetap harus memanggil dengan yang ada di ketetapan._

_"Maaf Raja, tapi undang-undang itu..." seseorang yang di sebelah Raja mau memberitahu sesuatu tentang ketidakbenaran undang-undang itu. Tapi Raja malah menyuruhnya diam dengan ucapan 'Sudahlah'._

_"Baik Raja" balasnya, untungnya saja NU tidak mendengar percakapan antara mereka berdua. NU hanya terfokus pada pikirannya sendiri tentang pembuatan lambang kontrak itu._

_"Apa?! Perempuan juga? Kalau laki-laki sih tidak apa. Tapi kenapa perempuan juga di tempat itu!? Itu bisa disebut tidak sopan namanya. Sebuah pelecahan yang tidak disadari!" kini NU protes dengan ketetapan undang-undang itu. Lagian, sejak kapan ada undang-undang nomor 666. Setahu NU, undang-undang dunia mimpi hanya mencapai 358 saja. Kenapa bisa jadi sebanyak itu?_

_"Lagian, mana ada undang-undang nomor 666!" NU benar-benar protes, sejak kapan ada undang-undang nomor 666!? Kalau memang ada, itu tandanya NU harus menghapal kembali undang-undang yang sampai ratusan itu!? Bisa stress dirinya~_

_"Kemana saja kamu NU? Masa kamu tidak tahu kalau undang-undang dunia mimpi sudah bertambah tidak lama-lama ini?" tanya Ratu KU, tentu saja Ratu sangat tertarik dengan permainan yang dilakukan suaminya itu. Permainan yang sangat menarik untuk anaknya itu~_

_"Aku baru mendengarnya" NU tertunduk lemas, kemana saja selama ini sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu bahwa undang-undang dunia mimpi sudah bertambah sebanyak itu?_

_"Sudahlah~ Tidak usah dipikirkan. Tapi kamu sangat tidak sopan dengan sifatmu itu nak" kembali Raja bicara, itu membuat NU bangkit kembali dan meminta maaf atas perlakuannya._

_"Tenang saja, yang mendengar ini bukan hanya kamu saja. Senior-seniormu sebelumnya juga sependapat denganmu, tapi akhir-akhirnya mereka bisa mengerjakan tugasnya dengan lancar. Jadi kamu harus bisa seperti senior-senior mu itu ya" bermaksud memberi semangat, Ratu memberikan kalung berbentuk kristal pada NU._

_"Ini untuk kamu, gunanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang membutuhkan Dream Crystal" NU mengambil kalung itu, dan langsung di pakainya._

_"Terima kasih atas informasi yang telah Raja dan Ratu kasih tahu ke saya. Saya akan berusaha keras agar tidak mengecewakan kalian berdua"_

_"Bagus~ Berjuanglah anakku sayang"_

• _**End of FLASHBACK**_ •

• **Normal P.O.V. **•

"Ternyata begitu, NU-_kun_ menceritakannya terlalu banyak. Aku jadi tahu siapa NU-_kun_ sebenarnya di dunia mimpi deh, anak Raja MN dan Ratu KU, kan? Tapi aku tidak menyangka tempat dimana harus mengukir lambang kontrak ada undang-undangnya juga" kini Hinata sedikit mengetahui tentang asal-usul NU, jadi sekarang ia benar-benar yakin bahwa NU adalah orang yang baik.

"Yah~ Aku sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan undang-undang itu, tapi kalau tidak dilakukan akan terjadi hal yang buruk" yang dimaksud hal buruk oleh NU, mungkin kalian berpikir dengan pikiran kalian masing-masing. Apakah hal buruknya?

"Aku mengerti" jawab Hinata, tapi ia berpikir sekali lagi. Pasti ada sesuatu yang direncanakan oleh kedua orang tua NU-_kun_, itu yang dipikirkan Hinata. Apakah hanya sebuah keisengan?

'_Pasti dikerjain_' Hinata saja tahu kalau NU sedang dikerjai, masa orangnya sendiri tidak tahu sih? Dasar~ Tapi, inilah nasib klien pertama yang mendapatkan imbasnya karena sebuah kejailan orang tua NU.

"Maaf telah membuat bajumu robek" kini NU meminta maaf akan perbuatannya, ia memang tidak bisa lama-lama lagi disana. Karena sudah hampir jam dua belas, dan ia harus pergi untuk sekarang juga.

"Tidak apa kok" untungnya Hinata dapat mengerti walau ia sudah mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Walau ia tahu bahwa NU sedang dikerjai, tapi tidak apa karena orangnya sendiri tidak tahu. Jadi itu dianggap bukan masalah besar baginya~

"Kalau gitu aku akan pergi sekarang juga. Mungkin setelah ini kita tidak akan pernga bertemu lagi, kita bertemu kembali kalau ada sesuatu yang penting saja. Tapi pasti tidak ada yang penting, jadi jangan pernah merindukanku. Satu lagi! Kalau kamu memberitahukan hal ini pada orang lain, maka ingatanmu akan dihapus. Begitu juga lambang kontrak dan_ Dream Crystal_, itu akan menghilang. Yang menyatakan bahwa kontrak telah dibatalkan. Oke! _Adios~_" sebuah ucapan selamat tinggal sudah terucap oleh NU-_kun_, sosok itu kini telah menghilang dari hadapan Hinata.

Hinata langsung menuju ke kaca dan melihat lambang kontrak itu. Ia sangat penasaran wujudnya seperti apa. '_Seperti obat nyamuk bakar, lucu. Tapi di dalamnya, ada Dream Crystal yang bersemayam. Lalu, kenapa aku jadi sedih ya?_'

::

::

::

Kini Hinata sedang berendam di dalam bak mandinya, ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur kemarin malam karena kejadian itu. Ia terus menerus berpikir sehingga tidak sadar kalau waktu terus berjalan dan sudah pagi. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, dirinya masih tetap saja memikirkan hal tersebut.

"_Dream Crystal_. Apa benar dengan menggunakan itu bisa mengabulkan mimpi abadi?" Hinata masih terus saja berpikir, ia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kemarin malam. Sampai-sampai ia selalu mengecek lambang kontrak itu. Tapi benar adanya, ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

'_Tapi NU-kun benar-benar mirip seperti Naruto-kun_' batin Hinata. Hinata berpikir kembali dengan luka gores yang berbekas di tangan NU, luka itu sama seperti luka yang ada pada Naruto.

'_Kenapa bisa?_'

Selesai mandi, Hinata memakai baju kaos dan celana_ training_(bener nggak nih tulisannya). Ia akan kembali berolahraga pagi, mungkin bisa saja ia bertemu dengan Naruto kembali. Akhirnya~ Ia pun berangkat untuk berolahraga. Setelah di rasa cukup, ia mulau kelelahan dan mau beristirahat di taman itu. Perkiraannya benar, Naruto ada disana. Makanya ia sangat suka datang ke tempat itu~

"Naruto-_kun~_!" Hinata berteriak memanggil nama Naruto, orang yang merasa di panggil pun menengok ke asal suara. Melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, Naruto pun tersenyum kembali.

"Hinata~ Gimana? Kemarin selamat sampai rumah?" Gimana sih Naruto, ya iyalah selamat. Makanya Hinata ada di tempat itu sekarang, dan jawaban Hinata sama seperti yang tertuliskan di atas tidak terlalu jauh.

"Oh ya~ Besok kan hari libur, mau tidak besok kita ke taman ria? Aku dapat dua tiket gratis dari permainan lotre. Beruntung sekali aku, padahal aku baru pertama kali memainkannya loh" kini ajakan Naruto membuat Hinata bersemangat, ia sangat senang mendapatkan ajakan dari orang yang disukainya. Apalagi pergi berdua, mungkin nanti ada waktu yang pas untuk menyatakan perasaan.

"Mau!" dengan semangat, Hinata menerima tawaran itu. Dilihatnya lagi Naruto yang sedang tersenyum, itu membuat jantung Hinata berdetak.

Lagi-lagi, ia melihat luka itu. Sama persis dengan luka yang ada pada Nu-_kun_, itu benar-benar membuat Hinata penasaran. Apakah NU-_kun_ dan Naruto-_kun_ orang yang sama?

"Aku jadi penasaran, jadi mau cepat-cepat merasakan semua permainan yang disana. Kalau begitu nanti aku jemput kamu di rumahmu ya. Jam delapan pagi~" setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi dari taman itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Ya" Hinata melihat sosok Naruto yang lama kelamaan menghilang. Tapi setelah beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata mulai berpikir kembali.

'_Memangnya Naruto-kun tahu rumahku dimana?!_' batinnya, tapi lagi-lagi ia memikirkan sesuatu. Naruto tahu namanya tanpa Hinata pernah memberitahunya, pasti kalau rumah saja, Naruto juga mengetahuinya.

'_Sudahlah~_'

Besok pun tiba, sesuatu yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Hinata akhirnya datang juga. Ia akan ke taman ria dan bersenang-senang dengan Naruto berdua saja. Tapi dirinya masih saja berpikir tentang Naruto yang tahu rumahnya atau tidak. Karena ia juga tidak pernah memberi tahu alamat rumahnya pada Naruto. Kalau misalkan Naruto tersesat nanti gimana?

"Hinata~ Ada pria di depan rumah, ingin menemuimu. Siapa?" informasi yang diberitahu Hiashi Hyuuga, ayahnya Hinata membuat Hinata dapat bernapas lega. Karena Naruto ternyata sudah sampai rumahnya dengan selamat dan tidak kekurangan suatu apapun.

Tapi tadi Hiashi bertanya pada Hinata siapa laki-laki itu. Ia tidak suka putrinya jalan berdua saja dengan seorang pria. Tapi kalau putrinya bilang sesuatu yang positif, maka Hiashi akan mengizinkannya.

"Teman" jawab Hinata, Hinata terlihat senang sekali saat itu. Rapi dan wangi, pasti ada sesuatunya.

"Baiklah~ Silakan bersenang-senang. Jangan pulang malam-malam" Hiashi pun memberikan izin, Hinata langsung mengucapkan kata 'aku pergi dulu' dan menghilang dari dalam rumah.

"_Naruto-kun_" Hinata memanggil nama Naruto, Naruto pun menengok. Ia terpesona melihat sosok Hinata di depannya yang rapi dan juga menawan.

"Maaf menunggu lama" kata Hinata, ia menganggap bahwa Naruto telah menunggu lama karena ia berbicara dengan ayahnya lumayan lama tadi.

"Tidak kok, baru lima menit" balas Naruto. Ya~ Memang bukan waktu yang lama, tapi lima menit saja akan dianggap lama kalau kita sedang menunggu sesuatu. Tapi tidak diutarakan oleh Naruto, karena pada dasarnya lima menit memang waktu yang singkat.

"Kalau gitu kita berangkat" Naruto mulai berjalan, dan diikuti oleh Hinata. Hiashi yang melihat dari lantai atas hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya yang akan bersenang-senang.

"Iya~!"

::

::

::

**To Be Continue**

Yahaaaaa~ Chapter dua akhirnya selesai juga. Bagaimana? Apakah masih pendek? Atau malah lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya? Atau sudah lumayan cukup panjang? Tapi sepertinya chapter ini lebih pendek dari pada chapter sebelumnya. Berniat untuk lebih panjang, malah jadi lebih pendek. Tapi tidak usah dipikirkan lah~

Chapter yang berikutnya menceritakan tentang mereka yang akan bersenang-senang di taman ria. Memang seperti cerita kebanyakan, tapi disanalah Hinata akan menyatakan perasaannya. Whohoho~ Lalu di chapter empatnya wujud Naruto yang sebenarnya akan ketahuan, dan disanalah akhir kisah tentang NaruHina~

Oke! Terima kasih atas_ review_ kalian semua. Balasan _review_ kalian sudah di balas lewat PM, dan ini balasan review bagi kalian yang tidak _on_~

**Guest**: Arigatou~ Ini sudah ada lanjutannya...

**Arakida Kirito**: ini sudah dilihat~

**Nitya-chan**: Iya~ Arigatou~

**SyHinataLavender**: Ini sudah lanjut, haha.. Terima kasih ya~ tentu..

**Kyoanggita**: Naruto-kun tidak? Iya~ aku juga merasa pendek. Iya~ Aku akan mencoba lebih di panjangin lagi walau chapter ini akhirnya pendek juga.

**Thanks To:**

**- Guest**

**- ajie . bagas . 9**

**- Arakida Kirito**

**- akira. kumagawa93**

**- Yukori Kazaqi**

**- Nitya-chan**

**- SyHinataLavender**

**- Kyoanggita **

**- Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida**

_Jaa~_


	3. Chapter 3 : Pernyataan

Yuhuuuuu~ Chapter tiga _update_ juga. Cerita tentang NaruHina akan berakhir di chapter empat, chapter berikutnya NaruHina akan melaksanakan tugasnya. Kalau begitu segitu saja informasi yang kuberitahukan pada kalian. Selamat membaca~

Bertemu lagi di bawah.

::

Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

::

Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

Sampai sudah kami di taman ria, lumayan ramai juga untuk hari minggu ini. Tapi tidak terlalu memadat, jadi tidak perlu berdesakkan deh~ Aku dan Naruto-_kun _masih belum naik apa-apa, kami masih memutuskan untuk naik apa yang pertama kali. Kalau boleh jujur, aku mau yang menantang dan mamacu adrenalin dulu. Setelah itu baru yang santai-santai, itu pasti menyenangkan. Tapi kalau di lihat-lihat, Naruto-_kun _wajahnya bersinar-sinar. Apa cuma perasaanku saja ya? Naruto-_kun _seperti baru pertama kali ke taman ria. Ia sampai sesenang itu~

"Hinata Mau naik yang mana dulu nih?" Naruto_-kun_ bertanya padaku. Apa aku jujur saja ya, kalau proses permainannya mau seperti itu. Tapi, mungkin Naruto-_kun _akan sependapat juga padaku.

"Bagaimana kalau yang menantang terlebih dahulu? Baru yang akhir-akhir yang santai-santai saja" aku sudah berbicara, sisa menunggu jawaban saja dari Naruto-_kun_. Sependapat tidak ya?

"Boleh~ Setelah merasakan yang menantang, diakhiri dengan yang santai. Menarik juga" perkataan itu menandakan bahwa Naruto_-kun _setuju dengan pendapatku, kan? Syukurlah~ Dengan begini aku bisa memutuskan kalau bianglala adalah wahana terakhir yang akan kami naiki nanti. Disanalah, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Naruto_-kun_~

"Mau naik apa dulu yang menantang?" tanyanya, aku pun melihat sekitar. Mataku terhenti di wahana yang lumayan dekat dengan kami, _Jet Coaster_. Pasti akan seru!

"Bagaimana kalau _Jet Coaster_?" tanyaku sekaligus menunjuk wahana tersebut. Aku melihat ke arah Naruto-_kun_, wajahnya terlihat baik-baik saja. Apa Naruto_-kun_ setuju? Apa dia tidak takut?

"Woaaaah~ Ular besar yang panjang itu? Ayo~!" Naruto_-kun_ bersemangat sekali, sampai menarikku untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Tapi apa katanya tadi? Ular besar yang panjang? Lucu sekali kamu Naruto-_kun_~

Sampai sudah kami di tempat pengantrian, lumayan panjang antriannya. Tapi kami harus bersabar, setelah itu terbayar deh rasa sabar kami kalau sudah main nanti. Tapi Naruto-_kun_ sepertinya tidak suka mengantri seperti ini, wajahnya menunjukkan hal tersebut.

"Lama dan panjang" katanya, ia duduk di tiang penyangga tempat kami mengantri. Yah~ Mau diapakan lagi? Antrian ini memang panjang seperti ular yang panjang, tapi tidak apalah. Kalau aku mencari lebih dalam lagi tentang Naruto-_kun_, selain baik dan keren, ia sifatnya juga seperti anak kecil. Aku sangat suka itu~

"Bersabarlah Naruto-_kun_" aku mencoba membuat Naruto_-kun_ agar sedikit bersabar. Untungnya aku berhasil, ia sudah tidak mengeluh sendiri lagi seperti tadi.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu, sekarang waktunya giliran kami yang main. Kami duduk di paling depan, karena menurutku enak bisa merasakan pertama kali saat peluncuran atau pun apa itu yang menantang. Kutengokkan kepalaku, ia sudah memakai pengaman dengan benar. Lalu yang membuatku ingin tertawa, Naruto menggerakkan-gerakkan kepalanya seperti anak kecil. Ia juga bilang 'Ayo maju ular' mengikuti arah gerakkan kepalanya, benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

'_Sebentar lagi ular ini akan melaju melaju dengan sangat cepat, periksa pengaman anda kembali agar nyawa anda selamat. Dalam hitungan mundur tiga, dua, satu. Teriakkan GO~!_' kalian dengar kata petugas tadi? Dia menyebut_ Jet Coaster_ ini adalah ular? Apa dia mendengar yang Naruto-_kun_ katakan ya?

"GO~!" Naruto-_kun _pun berteriak, mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal. Ia mengikuti kata-kata petugas itu dengan semangat, dan dengan begini... ular besar yang panjang ini pun melaju dengan kecepatannya.

::

::

::

Naruto dan Hinata selesai sudah main wahana yang pertama, sekarang mereka akan mencari wahana berikutnya untuk di naiki. Tapi Hinata mengingat kembali saat kejadian naik _Jet Coastar _tadi. Saat _Jet Coaster_ sedang melaju dengan cepatnya, Naruto malah membuat Hinata tertawa karena teriakkannya itu.

"Kukira jalannya pelan-pelan, tapi ternyata secepat itu" kata-kata itu malah membuat Hinata tertawa pelan. Apa ini pertama kalinya Naruto naik wahana itu? Tapi memang iya, di dunianya tidak ada wahana yang seperti itu. Jadinya begitu deh~

"Kalau pelan-pelan seperti yang Naruto-_kun_ bilang, tidak menantang namanya" kata Hinata, dan itu mendapatkan anggukan dari Naruto. Mengangguk sambil bilang 'benar katamu', setelah itu pun mereka menuju wahana yang ke dua.

"Kali ini perahu?" tanya Naruto, ia memiringkan kepalanya seakan bingung dengan apa yang di lihat oleh matanya itu. Tapi Naruto kembali melihat antrian yang lumayan panjang juga, terpancar aurat malas yang terpapar di mukannya. Tapi kalau mau menikmati permainan, kita harus bersabar lagi, kan?~

"Iya~ Namanya Kora Kora. Nanti permainannya goyang ke sana dan ke sini" kata Hinata sembari menunjuk arahan goyangan perahu tersebut. Ia melihat Naruto yang mulai bersemangat kembali, goyang-goyang tidak jelas.

"Ayo! Nanti antriannya makin panjang lagi" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata, ia menariknya ke tempat antrian. Kembali menunggu, mengantri untuk bermain.

Kali ini, yang di lakukan Naruto adalah melamun. Itu malah membuat Hinata bosan, ia jadi melihat sekitar Naruto. Matanya berhenti pada sebuah kalung yang digenakan oleh Naruto. Ia kembali melihatnya, sepertinya ia merasa pernah melihat kalung itu, belum terlalu lama. Rasanya belum lama ini Hinata melihatnya, di sekitar rumahnya, entah dimana.

"Naruto_-kun_" Hinata memanggil nama orang yang di depannya itu, Naruto pun menengok ke arah kiri. Ia melihat Hinata yang sedang memperhatikan badannya secara mendalam. Ada apa ini?

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto heran, ia bingung kenapa Hinata melihat dirinya sampai seperti itu. Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan dirinya? Padahal kalau dari segi wajah dan cara berpakaian, dirinya bisa dibilang keren. Tidak ada yang aneh sama sekali~

"Kalung yang kamu pakai, sama persis seperti sesosok makhluk yang kujumpai di malam hari" mendengar itu, Naruto malah kaget. Mana mungkin Hinata bisa melihat kalung yang di pakainya? Kalung itu kan hanya bisa di lihat oleh Naruto dan semua yang tinggal di dunia mimpi!? Kenapa Hinata bisa!?

"Lalu, kenapa kalung itu berkedip-kedip? Sama seperti kalung sosok itu, berkedip-kedip juga" ternyata Hinata benaran bisa melihatnya!? Naruto menjadi syok sangat! Tapi rasa syoknya di sembunyikannya dengan raut wajah senyuman.

"Kalung ini tidak hanya aku saja yang punya, pasti banyak lah orang yang punya" kata Naruto berusaha agar rahasianya tidak ketahuan kalau dialah sosok yang dimaksud oleh Hinata. Tapi Hinata masih saja belum percaya, karena yang di maksudnya bukan manusia. Tapi sesosok iblis mimpi! Kalau iblis mimpi mempunyai itu, masa manusia biasa seperti Naruto juga punya sih? Itu sangat aneh~

'_Tidak mungkin_' pikir Hinata dalam hatinya, tapi itu membuat Hinata menjadi makin penasaran. Apakah NU_-kun_ dan Naruto_-kun_ adalah orang atau sosok yang sama? Kalau dilihat-lihat, luka goresan di tangan kanan sama, kalung pun sama, warna rambut sama. Itu memungkinkan, bahwa mereka adalah sama.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan kata sosok?" pemikiran Hinata di berhentikan oleh Naruto, ia kembali melihat Naruto. Ia berpikir sesaat, tapi tidak di sangka sudah waktunya mereka untuk menaiki Kora Kora. Jadi pertanyaan itu tidak di jawab oleh Hinata, di putuskan begitu saja.

Mereka sudah naik, memakai pengaman dan mempersiapkan mental saat goyangan yang akan membuat perut geli. Waktunya akan segera dimulai karena semua tempat sudah penuh. Siap, dan di mulailah ucapan sang petugas~

'_Sebentar lagi perahu akan berangkat, bersiap-siaplah! Karena sebentar lagi akan ada ombak besar yang datang~! Bergoyang kesana kemari dan akan membuat perut anda sekalian menjadi geli. Katakan, GO~!_'

"GO~!" lagi-lagi Naruto mengikuti kata-kata petugas itu, padahal yang lainnya tidak kecuali anak kecil. Naruto memang seperti anak kecil saja, ia juga masih mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal saat mengucapkan kata 'GO~!' itu.

Selesai naik Kora Kora, mereka langsung menaiki wahana menantang yang lainnya. Dari tornado, halilintar, arum jeram, dan berbagai jenis wahana yang lainnya yang menantang. Lalu tersisa lah satu yang menantang, Rumah Hantu~

"Benar mau kesini?" tanya Hinata takut-takut, pada dasarnya mungkin Hinata takut sama sekali dengan hantu. Tapi kalau di lihat-lihat lebih jelas lagi, mungkin bukannya takut, tapi ia tertarik untuk melihat hal yang seperti itu.

"Iya~ Aku mau tahu hantu dunia manusia seperti apa" kata-kata Naruto malah membuat Hinata penasaran kembali. Masa ia tidak tahu hantu dunia manusia seperti apa? Mungkin kalau dia bukan indigo pasti tidak pernah lihat yang aslinya, tapi di TV-TV apakah Naruto tidak pernah menontonnya?

"Baiklah~ Aku juga penasaran" akhirnya mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah hantu itu. Suasana gelap dan hanya di terangi oleh sedikit pencahayaan, walau masih saja gelap.

Hinata dan Naruto berjalan perlahan dengan santainya, mereka belum menemukan hantu sama sekali. Tapi secara tiba-tiba, ada bunyi seperti bunyi ranting patah, dan itu membuat Naruto dan Hinata berhenti sesaat.

"Kau dengar?" tanya Naruto dan menengok ke arah Hinata, Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto. Hinata tersenyum, seperti tidak takut sama sekali dengan suara itu.

"Mau lihat siapa yang berbuat Naruto_-kun_?" tanya Hinata, ia begitu penasaran. Hantu seperti apa yang mengerjai mereka dengan suara itu? Walau ada suara ranting patah, tapi mereka tidak takut sama sekali. Toh hantu-hantu yang ada di sana semuanya manusia~ Itu yang ada di pikirannya Hinata.

"Tentu saja, siapa takut?" setelah mengucapkan itu, mereka berdua pun menengok ke arah belakang. Tapi di belakang mereka tidak ada apa-apa. Berarti~

"Di bawah Naruto_-kun_" kata Hinata dan menujuk hantu yang sedang memegang kakinya itu. Di bawah tepat belakang mereka, sudah ada sosok hantu yang siap membuat Naruto dan Hinata kabur kemungkinan. Tapi bagaimana kabur kalau kaki Hinata di pegang seperti itu?

"Gyaaaaa~ Hinata! Lucu sekali hantu itu~ Whahahahaha~" Naruto tertawa dengan apa yang di lihatnya, sosok hantu dengan rambut panjang dan berpakaian putih. Jalan ngesot di bawah, entah apa yang di pikirkan oleh Naruto. Hantu itu lumpuh atau apa ya?

"Benar" jawab Hinata tersenyum, tingkah mereka berdua malah membuat petugas itu seperti tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Baru kali ini ada yang tidak takut dengan dirinya. Pasti setiap kali ada yang lewat, pasti ia selalu membuat suara ranting patah. Pasti yang mendengarnya selalu berhenti dan bertanya satu sama lain. Setelah itu petugas itu akan langsung mengendap-endap dan memegang kaki si gadis.

Baru kali ini, ada seorang gadis yang tersenyum saat kakinya di pegang oleh sosok hantu boongan~

"Oke! Jadi apa yang mau kalian lakukan sekarang? Kalau di lihat dari sifat kalian, sepertinya kalian orang yang tidak takut dengan yang disebut hantu" petugas itu berdiri setelah melepas genggaman tangannya di kaki Hinata. Ia melepaskan rambut palsu yang di pakainya dan melihat pemuda pemudi yang ada di depannya.

"Beri tahu saja jalan keluar" kata Naruto, ia tersenyum saat mengucapkannya. Karena dari tadi, mereka selalu tidak dapat menemukan jalan keluar. Petugas itu juga, melihat mereka selalu bolak-balik di tempat yang sama. Untungnya mereka tidak takut, kalau tidak mereka berdua akan pingsan karena berlama-lama di rumah hantu yang cukup menyeramkan di mata pengunjung lain, tapi tidak menyeramkan di mata mereka.

"Dari sini silakan lurus saja, kalau sudah ada pertigaan, silakan belok ke kiri. Disana kalian akan menemukan jalan keluar. Oke! Aku akan bertugas kembali" setelah memberitahu arah jalan keluar, petugas itu memakai rambut palsunya kembali dan bersembunyi di suatu tempat.

"Ayo Hinata" ajak Naruto, ia jalan dan diikuti oleh Hinata yang berada di sampingnya. Akhirnya, mereka keluar juga dari rumah hantu~ Setelah sekian lama mereka memutari tempat yang sama saja.

"Keluar juga" seru Naruto sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya, ia menghadap ke arah Hinata. "Ternyata hantu-hantu di dunia manusia lucu-lucu ya" lanjut Naruto, dan itu mendapatkan anggukan dari Hinata. Mata Hinata kembali menatap kalung itu, masih berkedip-kedip. Apa itu bisa berkedip-kedip karena ada baterai di dalamnya ya? Apa tidak akan habis isinya?

"Naruto_-kun_, itu kalau tidak di matikan baterainya nanti cepat habis loh" kata Hinata, Naruto agak sedikit bingung dengan apa yang di katakan Hinata. Tapi sepertinya ia sudah tahu apa yang di maksudkan oleh Hinata.

"Tenang saja, ini tidak memakai baterai kok, jadi tidak akan pernah mati. Lagian, kalung ini hanya akan berkedip-kedip saat berada dekat dengan orang yang tertentu kok. Kalau sudah tidak ada, maka kalung itu akan berhenti berkedip-kedip" jelas Naruto, dan itu membuat Hinata kembali mengangguk-angguk.

"Berarti, aku termaksud orang yang tertentu itu dong? Habisnya dari tadi berkedip-kedip seperti itu, dari pertama kali di rumah sampai sekarang" kata Hinata, ia melihat Naruto yang menggaruk-garuk wajahnya yang tidak gatal dengan jarinya.

"Mungkin saja" jawab Naruto, ia masih saja tetap menggaruk-garuk wajahnya itu. Entah apa yang di lakukannya, wajahnya kan tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Naruto_-kun_, aku ke toilet dulu ya" Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menghentikan kegiatan garuk menggaruk wajahnya. Ia mengatakan 'iya', setelah itu Hinata pun berlalu dari hadapannya.

'_Sebaiknya aku membeli makanan_' batin Naruto, ia jalan ke sebelah stand yang jualan makanan kecil. Lalu membelinya~

Sedangkan apa yang Hinata lakukan di dalam toilet? Ia mencuci mukanya, dirinya benar-benar jadi penasaran dengan sosok Naruto yang sebenarnya. Karena Naruto, banyak kemiripan dengan sosok iblis mimpi yang bernama samaran NU itu. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, dengan waktu yang cepat atau lambat ia akan mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Pasti~

Hinata keluar dari toilet dan melihat sosok Naruto yang sedang duduk di bangku yang tidak terlalu jauh dari toilet itu. Hinata menghampiri Naruto, dan meminta maaf karena telah membuatnya lama menunggu. Tapi Naruto bilang tidak lama dan menyerahkan makanan yang di belinya pada Hinata. Mereka duduk di bangku sambil makan makanan tersebut, sambil berbicara tentang semua wahana yang ada disana.

"Haa~" Hinata menghela napasnya, mereka sudah menyelesaikan semua wahana yang menantang itu, dan itu sangat menyenangkan.

"Kamu baik-baik saja Hinata?" tanya Naruto, karena menurutnya orang yang menghela napasnya itu berarti ada sesuatu yang tidak enak melanda diri orang yang menghela napas itu.

"Ya, awalnya sedikit mual-mual gara-gara wahana tadi. Tapi ternyata yang kurasakan hanyalah sakit perut biasa~" untungnya bukan mual-mual, karena bisa saja nanti Hinata muntah entah dimana. Tapi syukurlah, karena setelah mengucapkan itu sakit perut Hinata sudah hilang entah kemana.

Mereka sekarang menaiki wahana yang santai-santai. Dari cangkir yang berputar, kuda-kudaan yang berputar, rumah kaca, dan lainnya. Akhirnya semua wahana yang tidak menantang sudah mereka lalui. Tersisa satu saja, Bianglala~ Matahari juga sudah mulai menghilangkan dirinya ke arah barat.

"Naruto-_kun_, naik wahana terakhir yuk" ajak Hinata, waktunya sudah semakin dekat saja untuk menyatakan perasaan.

"Ayo" mereka pun kembali mengantri, tidak perlu berlama-lama mengantri kali ini. Karena mungkin yang lainnya sudah naik duluan sehingga tidak perlu pulang terlalu malam.

Tempat yang mereka naiki, sudah berada di atas. Berhenti di ketinggian yang membuat mereka bisa melihat sekolah Hinata. Mereka juga bisa melihat pemandangan-pemandangan di sekitar kota itu.

"Indahnya" seru Hinata menatap keindahan kota dari atas, walau pun gelap tapi dirinya bisa melihat keindahan kota saat malam hari. Penuh kelap-kelip cahaya lampu di perkotaan~

"Ya" balas Naruto merespon komentar Hinata, ia menopang dagunya di sisi jendela. Ia melihat pemandangan yang sama dengan yang Hinata lihat. '_Benar-benar berbeda dengan duniaku_' pikirnya.

"Naruto_-kun_" kembali lagi Hinata memanggil Naruto, mungkin itu sudah yang kesekian kalinya. Tapi, waktu yang kali ini benar-benar tidak boleh di lewatkan. Sudah ada _moment_ yang pas untuk menyatakan perasaan.

"Hinata~ Kalau kamu bersender pada pintu bisa bahaya loh" Naruto memperingati Hinata. Ya~ Hinata lagi bersender di pintu. Benar kata Naruto, bisa bahaya kalau sampai pintu itu terbuka.

"Tenang saja, pintu ini terkunci. Pasti aman" kata Hinata untuk menenangkan Naruto, karena bagi Hinata di tempat itu lah ia bisa melihat pemandangan yang jauh lebih indah.

"Kenapa kamu memanggilku?" tanya Naruto ke topik awal, karena tadi Hinata memanggilnya dan Naruto belum menanggapinya.

"Aku mau bicara" lanjut Hinata, tapi arah pandangannya masih saja menatap keluar. Tidak menatap Naruto, karena ia takut kalau sampai pingsan saat benar-benar menatap mata Naruto itu.

"Aku..." Hinata akan memulainya~

"Ya?"

"Ano..." entah kenapa, kejadian seperti itu sama seperti saat mereka kedua kalinya bertemu. Tidak banyak bicara, dan masih ada rasa canggung di antara mereka berdua. Entah kenapa, keadaan itu kembali menyelimuti diri mereka.

Naruto masih saja menunggu yang mau di bicarakan oleh Hinata, Hinata masih terdiam saat itu. Naruto menunggunya dengan serius, tapi Hinata malah bilang "Tidak jadi deh". Itu malah membuat Naruto kesal kembali~ Benar-benar sama persis dengan saat pertemuan mereka yang kedua kalinya. Sepertinya ada yang mau di katakan Hinata, tapi seperti di tahan oleh Hinata untuk tidak bicara.

"Kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto dengan kesal, ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan keadaan itu.

Kalau di pisahkan dengan keadaan tempat mereka, mereka masih berada di atas. Bianglala akan berhenti selama sepuluh menit di atas, dan setelah itu turun ke bawah.

"Tidak" balas Hinata, masih saja arah pandangan Hinata ke luar. Dirinya juga masih berada di dekat pintu itu~ Padahal sudah di peringati oleh Naruto. Bahaya kalau bersandar pada pintu terus~

"Kalau mau bicara, bicara saja. Tidak usah ditahan seperti itu" ia benar-benar tidak suka melihat Hinata yang aneh seperti itu. Bagaimana pun caranya, Naruto tidak mau keadaan itu bertahan lama. Harus diatasi, agar kembali ke keadaan yang menyenangkan~

"Tidak ada kok" balas Hinata kembali, itu malah membuat Naruto semakin kesal. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa Hinata menggunakan _Dream Crystal_ itu. Naruto tidak mau, Hinata di lupakan saat ia meninggal nanti. Ia menyesal sudah memberikan _Dream Crystal_ pada Hinata, karena yang mau di lakukan Hinata bisa saja di lakukan tanpa menggunakan _Dream Crystal_.

"Kamu jangan lemah seperti itu, Hinata" mendengar kata 'lemah' yang di lontarkan Naruto, membuat Hinata sedih. Ya~ Selama ini dirinya sangat lemah, lemah di depan Naruto saja. Ia tidak kuat seperti ia menghadapi orang yang lainnya, tidak kuat seperti saat ia menghadapi hantu.

"Aku tidak lemah kok. Manusia memang akan menjadi kuat jika melindungi orang yang dicintainya, benar kata Haku. Aku sependapat~ Tapi kalau dalam keadaanku sekarang, manusia akan menjadi lemah karena malu berada dekat dengan orang yang dicintainya" kata-kata Naruto membuat Naruto syok, tapi rasa syok itu berubah dengan senyuman.

"Kamu hebat... HINATA!"

Yang di takutkan Naruto terjadi, pintu tersebut tidak terkunci dengan benar. Sekarang, jatuh lah Hinata dari ketinggian yang sangat tinggi~

::

::

::

**To Be Continue**

Chapter tiga, selesai~! Maaf kalau akhirnya aneh sangat seperti itu. Kalau begitu daku minta _review_ dari kalian lagi. Agar aku bersemangat membuat chapter lanjutannya.

Oke! Balasan _review_ kalian sudah daku balas lewat PM, dan ini bagi kalian yang tidak_ login~_

**Kaoru: **Benar~ Tapi masih tetap muncul kok..

**Nitya-chan:** Arigatou~ Maaf kalau chapter ini masih saja pendek..

**SyHinataLavender: **Ini akhirnya happy end kok, makasih reviewnya~

**Soputan: **Mimpi? Iya~ Tentu saja..

**Thanks To:**

**- akira . kumagawa93**

**- resty . takaraipermana**

**- Kaoru**

**- Yukori Kazaqi**

**- Nitya-chan**

**- SyHinataLavender**

**- flowers lavender**

**- Bhie Forsaken**

**- Soputan**

**- Akiyama Yuki**

_Jaa~_


	4. Chapter 4 : Terbongkar

Chapter empat _update~_! Akhirnya setelah chapter ini, kisah tentang NaruHina berakhir juga. Karena berikutnya adalah saat mereka mengerjakan tugasnya. Oke! Selamat membaca~

::

Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

::

Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

Apa? Aku jatuh? Dari ketinggian ini. Naruto-_kun~ _Kalau aku meninggal, aku tidak akan bisa melihat apa pun lagi. Naruto-_kun~_ Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia melompat? Lalu~ Kenapa ada NU-_kun_ disana? Kemana Naruto-_kun _perginya? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kututup mata ini~ Kumerasakan, dekapan hangat, menyelimuti diriku~

"Hinata~" aku mendengar, ada yang memanggil namaku? Aku penasaran, siapa yang memanggilku? Aku ingin membuka mataku, tapi rasanya sulit untuk membukanya. Kenapa?

Apakah aku sudah meninggal? Jatuh dari ketinggian itu. Apakah ada yang menyadarinya? Adakah yang mengkhawatirkan aku? Atau... memang tidak ada yang peduli terhadapku?

"HINATA!" Aku mendengarnya kembali, suara siapa? Siapa sebenarnya? Aku penasaran, sangat penasaran~ Kumohon, terbukalah mata ini.

"HINATA~!" Aku mendengarnya lagi, kesekian kalinya aku mendengar dia meneriakkan namaku. Siapa? Siapa kamu? Aku berusaha membuka mata ini, entah kenapa sepertinya ada yang menyuruhku untuk tertidur kembali. Tapi aku tidak mau! Ayo terbuka, aku mau tahu siapa dia. Aku masih mau melihat keindahan bumi ini. Masih mau melihat dunia, masih mau bersama keluarga dan teman-teman, juga Naruto-_kun_.

Benar~ Suara itu, aku mengenalinya. Itu suara Naruto-_kun_~ Kenapa aku mendengarnya? Mendengar dia memanggil namaku? Di surga ini, kenapa aku bisa mendengarnya? Suara Naruto_-kun_~ Naruto-_kun_~

"Hinata~! Bangun! Kamu masih ada di dunia~!" apa katanya? Aku masih ada di dunia? Berarti, apakah aku masih hidup? Kalau begitu, kumohon sekali lagi~

Terbukalah mata ini~

::

::

::

"Baru saja aku seperti mengalami mimpi. Lho~ Kenapa aku ada di kamarku?" Hinata kaget dengan keberadaannya sekarang, padahal tadi dia ada di angkasa dan terjun bebas ke bawah.

Tapi sekarang keberadaannya ada di kamarnya, tepat di tempat tidurnya. Ia melihat sekitar, kosong~ Lalu, apakah suara yang memanggilnya itu hanya mimpi saja? Tapi, suara itu terdengar seperti nyata.

"Hinata-_nee _sudah bangun?" terlihat Hanabi masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata, membawakan teh hangat untuk Hinata minum nanti.

"Hanabi~ Kenapa aku ada disini?" tanya Hinata, ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa ngilu. Mungkin saat jatuh tadi, kepalanya terbentur kecil dengan sesuatu.

"Naruto-_nii_ yang membawa Hinata-_nee_" sejak kapan Hanabi tahu tentang Naruto? Apa saat mengantar Hinata tadi, Naruto sempat berbicara dengan keluarga Hinata?

"Sepertinya Neji-_nii _tidak suka dengan Naruto_-nii_" sebuah perkataan meluncur lagi di mulut Hanabi, ia memberikan teh hangat itu pada Hinata. Diambilnya teh tersebut dan langsung di minumnya.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Hinata di sela-sela ia meminum teh tersebut. Ia melihat Hanabi yang mulai sedikit tertawa pelan, Hanabi mengambil gelas itu dan berjalan ke luar.

"Hinata-_nee_ tau lah sifat Neji_-nii _gimana" setelah itu, Hanabi pun berlalu dari hadapan Hinata. Hanabi menutup pintu kamar Hinata dan, sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia membuka kecil pintu kamar Hinata.

"Beristirahatlah_ nee_" setelah itu Hanabi kembali menutup pintunya dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Iya~" balas Hinata. Ia melihat jam yang penunjukkan pukul enam pagi, berapa lama dirinya tertidur? Mungkin cukup lama. Tapi ia kembali mengingat mimpinya itu. Mimpi ada orang yang memanggil namanya, Naruto. Karena ada yang memanggil-meneriakkan namanya, ia jadi tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Naruto-_kun _dan NU-_kun~ _Orang dengan sosok yang sama" gumam Hinata, ia kembali teringat saat dirinya terjatuh tadi. Naruto melompat, setelah itu NU muncul bersamaan dengan Naruto yang menghilang. Makanya, Hinata sudah menanamkan dalam benaknya~

'_Mereka orang yang sama, wujud sebenarnya Naruto-kun adalah iblis mimpi. Aku mau memastikannya lebih~_' ia melangkah menjauhi tempat tidurnya, dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Ia akan jalan-jalan pagi, mungkin saja ia bisa menemukan Naruto di taman itu.

'_Aku mau bicara dengan Naruto-kun_' ia keluar dari kamarnya, proses menuju keluar rumah ada beberapa. Pertama, melewati dapur~

"Hinata-nee~ Pagi-pagi seperti ini mau kemana?" tanya Hanabi dari dalam dapur, ia melihat Hinata yang rapi memakai baju santainya.

"Membersihkan otak" jawab Hinata, Hanabi mengangguk-angguk akan jawaban Hinata. Hanabi bilang ke Hinata agar lebih berhati-hati dan selamat jalan pada Hinata.

Berikutnya, Hinata melewati kamar Neji. Pintu kamar Neji tidak tertutup, makanya Neji juga menanyakan mau kemana Hinata. Hinata jawab olahraga pagi~ Setelah itu Neji bilang hal yang sama dengan Hanabi tadi. Berikutnya adalah ruang keluarga, disana ada ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran. Sama juga~ Hiashi juga menanyakan mau ke mana Hinata. Sekarang Hinata menjawab mau keliling kota sebentar. Hiashi mengerti, ia juga bilang hal yang sama terhadap Hinata seperti Neji dan Hanabi.

Sukses sudah ia keluar dari rumah itu, dilangkahkannya kedua kaki itu menuju taman dimana kemungkinan ada Naruto. Ia sudah memastikannya~ NU adalah wujud asli dari Naruto. Hinata tahu sekarang, kenapa nama samarannya adalah NU. Itu merupakan singkatan dari namanya, 'Naruto Uzumaki'.

Sampai sudah ia di taman itu, ia melihat sekeliling yang kosong. Apakah Naruto tidak ada disana? Ia duduk di bangku taman, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu beberapa menit. Kemungkinan nanti Naruto akan datang, ia sadar bahwa sekarang masih pagi.

Satu jam terlewati, Hinata sudah menunggu selama itu. Tapi Naruto masih saja belum datang ke taman itu. Apa Naruto ada urusan ya? Padahal ada yang mau Hinata pastikan~ Karena sudah bosan menunggu, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia berdiri dari tempat yang di dudukinya, berjalan dengan lesu keluar dari taman itu. Ia belok ke arah kanan~ Tapi jalannya terhenti karena ternyata orang yang ditunggunya dari tadi ada di depan matanya.

"Hinata~ Kamu sudah mau pulang?" tanya Naruto, ia mendekati Hinata. Karena tujuan Hinata untuk bicara dengan Naruto, jadi diurungkannya niat untuk pulang tersebut. Ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto~

"Baguslah~ Ayo kita bersantai di sana" mereka pun duduk di bangku taman yang sama dengan yang di duduki Hinata tadi. Sebenarnya Hinata bingung mau bilang apa, karena kemarin baru saja ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Tapi sikap Naruto menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Kamu sudah baikkan?" tanya Naruto, ia menatap Hinata yang sepertinya memang sudah baikkan.

"Iya" jawab Hinata, ia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana dulu untuk membongkar identitas Naruto yang sebenarnya.

"Syukurlah~" seru Naruto, ia mengangkat tangannya, lalu di silangkannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Naruto-_kun_" panggil Hinata, Naruto pun menengok beberapa detik kemudian setelah Hinata memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, sekarang posisi tangannya berubah kembali. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Aku mau menanyakan sesuatu, tapi Naruto-_kun_ harus jawab dengan jujur ya" awalnya Naruto bingung dengan ucapan Hinata, tapi akhirnya ia menyetujui ucapan Hinata itu.

"Naruto-_kun_ itu... NU-_kun_ ya?" pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Naruto terpental ke samping. Sampai-sampai ia jatuh dari bangku yang di dudukinya.

Naruto berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya yang tidak elit, di tambah dengan wajah yang tidak berkualitas juga. Wajah Naruto terlihat syok saat itu, baru kali ini dirinya di kagetkan oleh Hinata. Naruto duduk kembali di bangku itu dan menatap Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto dengan santai, wujud aslinya tidak boleh ketahuan oleh siapa pun, termaksud Hinata.

"Naruto-_kun_ tidak usah berpura-pura seperti itu, aku sudah tau kok semuanya" perkataan Hinata membuat Naruto bingung mau berbuat apa, kalau ia seperti ini terus bisa-bisa segelnya terbuka. Lalu sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan Naruto keluar akan keluar dengan mudahnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu" Naruto mulai menahan, ia harus berhasil menahan sosok yang tersegel di dalam tubuhnya. Kalau tidak, Hinata akan dalam bahaya~

Setiap iblis mimpi, memiliki sesuatu yang tersegel di dalam tubuh mereka. Jika wujud asli mereka ketahuan oleh manusia, maka segel itu akan terbuka. Maka mereka akan berubah menjadi sosok yang ganas, tidak segan-segan melukai siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Naruto mengetahui itu, ia tidak mau melukai Hinata dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Naruto-_kun _jangan berbohong" lagi-lagi, segel sudah melonggar. Sebentar lagi, wujud ke tiga Naruto akan keluar. Wujud yang jahat~

'_Gawat_'

Segel terlepas, menunjukkan sisi lain Naruto yang ke tiga. Itu membuat Hinata ketakutan, Naruto yang seperti itu, tidak di kenali oleh Hinata.

"Lari Hinata~!" Hinata tidak mengerti, tiba-tiba semua berubah menjadi gelap. Langit, awan, dan ada petir yang tiba-tiba menyambar. Padahal sekarang masih pagi~

Ia melihat Naruto, Naruto seperti merasa kesakitan. Naruto memegang kepalanya sambil berteriak seperti itu. Hinata khawatir, ia berlari mendekati Naruto. Ia mau menyelamatkan Naruto, mau menghilangkan rasa sakit yang di rasakan Naruto saat itu. Tapi usahanya sia-sia, itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Sudah kubilang, LARI~!" BRAKK~ Tangan Naruto, tidak sengaja menghantam tubuh Hinata. Hinata terpental, untungnya ia berhenti di tempat yang pas. Ia menghantam tanaman semak-semak yang lumayan empuk.

Hinata berdiri, ia melihat Naruto yang berbeda. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?

"Hiks~ Naruto-_kun_~ Naruto-_kun_ kenapa? Kenapa Naruto-_kun_ tidak seperti Naruto-_kun_ yang kukenal" setetes air mata keluar dari matanya, melihat Naruto yang di selimuti warna merah. Dengan telinga, dan ekor dengan jumlah sembilan itu.

'_Seperti Kyuubi_'

Naruto mengamuk di taman itu, ia menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di sekitanya. Tapi, tiba-tiba ada angin yang berhembus dengan kencangnya. Diiringi oleh cahaya yang menyilaukan mata, cahaya yang begitu hangat.

"Sudah cukup NU" dialah, Ratu KU. Ratu dunia mimpi, yang mungkin saja bisa menenangkan Naruto, orang tuanya sendiri.

Tapi, ucapan itu di abaikan oleh Naruto. Naruto hanya memalingkan wajahnya sesaat dan menatap sebentar Ratu KU, setelah itu kembali menghancurkan sekitar sana. Melihat itu, di kepala Ratu KU ada perempatan yang keluar. Muncullah aura kemarahan yang sangat besar dari dalam dirinya.

"Sudah kubilang~ HENTIKAN NARUTO~!" Kali ini, teriakkan Ratu KU lebih besar. Tapi tetap saja, teriakkannya tidak mempan. Tidak dapat mengembalikan Naruto seperti semula. Ratu memang tidak pernah berpikir, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuat iblis mimpi yang segelnya terlepas untuk kembali seperti semual. Karena pada kasus sebelumnya, tidak ada kasus yang seperti ini.

'_Hinata~ Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, tapi... mungkin hanya kamu yang dapat menghentikannya_' kata-kata Ratu, membuat Hinata bingung. Hanya dia yang dapat menyelesaikannya? Tapi dia tidak memiliki kekuatan apa pun. Mana mungkin bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang ada di depannya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, lagian... aku tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun" sepertinya Hinata melupakannya~ Saat ini, ia memiliki kekuatan. Kekuatan dengan jenis permintaan, dari_ Dream Crystal_. Dengan itu, bisa mengabulkan permintaan dengan jenis apapun.

'_Aku yakin kamu bisa, lagian.. kamu memiliki Dream Crystal, kan?_'_ Dream Crystal_! Ia melupakannya, kenapa bisa? Ia akan meminta permohonan itu, agar Naruto bisa kembali seperti Naruto yang di kenalnya.

"Terima kasih Ratu sudah mengingatkanku" Hinata berdiri, ia berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sedang mengamuk itu. Sambil berjalan, sambil bicara~

"Naruto_-kun_~ Aku tidak tahu kamu kenapa. Tapi yang pasti, aku akan mengembalikanmu seperti dirimu yang sebenarnya" Hinata bicara, berjalan mendekati Naruto yang menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang datar.

"Saat pertama kali bertemu, aku pikir, aku bisa melihat Naruto_-kun_ lagi di taman itu. Tapi, dugaanku salah. Hari berikutnya, aku datang lagi. Tapi Naruto-_kun_ tidak ada disana. Aku sempat berpikir, kalau Naruto-_kun_ itu hanyalah mimpi belaka" kata-kata itu, membuat tubuh Naruto yang segelnya terlepas itu tambah marah. Naruto berlari mengarah ke arah Hinata, ia akan menyerangnya.

'_Lari Hinata~!_' Hinata kaget, walau tubuh Naruto sedang di kendalikan oleh sesuatu, tapi tetap saja hatinya tidak dapat di kendalikan seutuhnya. Hinata tersenyum~

"Tidak~! Aku akan menyelamatkan Naruto-_kun_~ Aku sudah memilih pilihan yang tepat, tidak masalah kalau meninggal nanti akan di lupakan. Tapi, kenanganku tentang kehidupanku yang sebelumnya masih dapat diingat. Tidak apa kalau mereka melupakannya, kalau hanya aku yang mengingatnya, itu sudah cukup bagiku" semakin dekat~ Sosok Naruto yang berbeda itu, semakin mendekati Hinata. Bersiap-siap untuk menyerangnya~

"Ratu~ Percayakan anakmu padaku" Ratu tersenyum mendengar itu, ia percaya.. Hinata pasti bisa menyelamatkan anak semata wayangnya itu.

'_Iya~ Aku yakin, kalau Hinata yang melakukannya pasti bisa_'

"_Dream Crystal~ _Keluarlah! Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu" sesuai perintah, _Dream Crystal_ telah keluar dari punggung Hinata. Bercahaya, putih dan terang. Medekat ke arah Hinata, waktu terhenti saat itu.

'_Sesuai perintahmu_'

"Aku mau, Naruto-_kun _kembali seperti semula. Seperti Naruto-_kun _yang kukenal saat pertama kali bertemu"

'_Permohonanmu terkabul_'

::

::

::

"Seperti itu ya? Aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu sampai melakukan itu demi aku" Naruto menopang tubuh tubuh Hinata yang melemah. Ya~ Saat menggunakan _Dream Crystal_, tenaga mereka akan terkuras karena _Dream Crystal_ membutuhkan tenaga majikannya untuk mengabulkan permohonan mereka.

"Ya~ Karena pada awalnya, aku menerima _Dream Crystal_ itu karena kamu Naruto_-kun_" setelah itu, Hinata pingsan. Naruto bingung, Hinata menerima _Dream Crystal_ karena dirinya? Yah~ Karena dirinya.

'_Terima kasih Hinata_'

"Oke! Jangan lupakan keberadaanku disini. Sebaiknya dirimu mengantarkan kembali Hinata ke rumahnya, besok aku dan ayahmu akan datang ke rumah Hinata secara diam-diam. Jadi, kamu juga sudah harus ada di sana" setelah itu, sosok Ratu KU pun menghilang dari hadapan.

'_Aku gagal~ Aku gagal membuat Hinata tidak menggunakan Dream Crystal itu. Maafkan aku Hinata~_'

Besoknya, sesuai perintah. Naruto sudah ada di kamar Hinata, wujud yang ia pakai sekarang adalah wujud dirinya yang kedua. Wujud saat menjadi iblis mimpi~

"Jadi, ada urusan apa ayah dan ibu menyuruhku dan Hinata berada disini?" tanya Naruto, ia duduk di kursi belajar Hinata. Sambil berbicara, ia memutar-mutar bangku itu sehingga seperti putaran mainan yang ada di taman kanak-kanak.

"Panggil saya Raja" balas Raja MN.

"Panggil aku Ratu" lanjut Ratu KU.

"Baiklah~" balas Naruto menyelewengkan arah matanya. Ia masih saja berputar-putar dengan kursi yang dinaikinya. Sedangkan Raja dan Ratu duduk di kasurnya Hinata sambil meminum teh yang sudah di sediakan oleh Hinata.

"Jadi, apa yang mau Raja dan Ratu bicarakan pada kami?" Hinata memulainya, ia tidak mau terlalu banyak keributan. Takutnya, tetangga nanti ada yang dengar. Padahal di rumahnya sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa sekarang.

"Jadi begini, kami mau menceritakan suatu kebenaran" suatu kebenaran? Itu membuat Naruto dan Hinata penasaran. Kebenaran tentang pembuatan lambang kontrak, tentang sesuatu yang tersegel di setiap tubuh iblis mimpi, dan yang lainnya.

"Tentang lambang kontrak itu" Raja mulai bicara, Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung menutup telinganya. Ia males mendengar lambang kontrak yang harus di pasang di punggung bagi pria maupun wanita.

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya" kata Naruto, ia masih menutup telinganya sambil tetap memutar-mutar kursi tersebut.

"Sebenarnya undang-undang nomor 666 itu, tidak pernah ada" kata-kata Ratu, membuat Naruto kaget! Undang-undang nomor 666 itu **TIDAK PERNAH ADA**!? Naruto langsung mengomel-ngomel di ruangan itu, sedangkan Hinata hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti anak kecil itu.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu pada Raja dan Ratu, kalau tidak..." Naruto langsung diam, ia hanya bisa menggerutu di dalam hatinya. Walau pun mereka adalah orang tuanya, tapi tetap saja mereka lah penguasa dunia mimpi. Pada anaknya sendiri pun, dapat diberi hukuman yang setimpal dengan perbuatannya.

'_Orang tua itu_' batin Naruto, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya di bohongi. Kebohongan yang begitu membuat dirinya malu, ini sungguh konyol.

'_Ternyata beneran dikerjain_' Hinata juga berbatin, ternyata perkiraannya benar. Walau hanya mendengar cerita saja, tapi Hinata dapat menganalisisnya dengan tepat.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa anakku akan seagresif itu" Raja kembali berbicara, kata-kata yang diucapkannya, membuat Naruto semakin marah. Tapi, ia harus menahannya. Nanti, akan terjadi kejadian yang tidak diinginkannya.

'_Kakek tua_' batin Naruto kembali, rasanya, ingin sekali ia membalas kejahilan yang orang tuanya lakukan. Dengan yang setimpal, tapi apa yang bisa di perbuatnya?

"Lalu, tentang sesuatu yang tersegel di dalam tubuhmu itu" ini dia~ Sesuatu yang mau diketahui oleh Naruto dan Hinata. Sesuatu yang dapat merubah sifat asli Naruto menjadi seperti buas.

"Sebenarnya, setiap iblis mimpi di dalam tubuhnya ada sesuatu yang tersegel. Seperti SG, KB, dan yang lainnya. Segel itu akan telepas jika ada manusia yang tahu wujud kamu yang sebenarnya" penjelasan itu, membuat Naruto mengerti sekarang. Ternyata seperti itu~

"Tapi gara-gara itu, Hinata jadi menggunakan _Dream Crystal_. Sudah berubah ya?" Naruto bertanya, tapi tidak ada yang menjawabnya sama sekali. Itu membuat Naruto kesal kembali~

"Naruto-_kun_ tanya ke aku?" tanya Hinata, Naruto yang sudah mulai kesal membalasnya dengan sebuah bentakan. '_Siapa lagi!?_' begitu katanya.

Hinata mengangguk, sesuatu yang awalnya putih, kini berubah menjadi merah darah. Menandakan, sebuah perubahan besar yang terjadi. Itu membuat Naruto sedih~ Tapi Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan itu, yang penting ia sudah berhasil mengembalikan Naruto seperti semula.

"Aku memang pantas disebut iblis" Naruto tertunduk menyesal, ia duduk di lantai dan menghela napasnya setelah itu.

"Tapi, aku tidak setuju dengan itu. Dari pada disebut iblis, Naruto-_kun _lebih cocok disebut malaikat" Naruto melihat Hinata, ia melihat senyuman Hinata yang begitu manis. Itu membuat wajah Naruto memerah~

"Ugggh~ Aku keluar!" Naruto langsung saja berlari keluar jendela Hinata, Hinata heran kenapa Naruto jadi aneh seperti itu. Apa segelnya terlepas lagi?

"Segelnya tidak terlepas kok" balas Raja, dan Ratu mengangguk akan perkataan suaminya itu.

"Ternyata~ Anak kita sudah dewasa ya" lanjut Ratu, dan itu membuat Raja ikutan mengangguk.

"Aku tidak mengerti" balas Hinata, dan itu membuat Raja dan Ratu tersenyum.

Di luar, Naruto hanya diam dengan wajahnya yang merah. Ia mengingat kata-kata Hinata tadi, '_Dari pada disebut iblis, Naruto-kun lebih cocok disebut malaikat_'. Naruto berbatin, baru pertama kali ada yang bicara itu padanya. Ia beranggap, yang dibilang Hinata tidak pantas untuknya.

'_Kamu tahu Hinata? Diriku yang seperti ini, mana pantas disebut malaikan_'

"Naruto~ Kami akan memberitahu alasan kami yang sebenarnya ke sini. Jadi, cepatlah datang kembali" mendengar itu, Naruto langsung menghilangkan pemikirannya itu. Ia pun masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata kembali. Ia juga duduk lagi di kursi berputar itu, ia ingin tahu apa alasan orang tuanya datang menemui mereka berdua.

"Jadi, apa urusan kalian sebenarnya?" tanyanya ketus, ia tidak menatap wajah orang tuanya karena marah. Dirinya menatap sisi kiri, ia menatap luar jendela.

"Oh ya~ Ada satu lagi yang mau saya kasih tahu. Segel itu akan terpasang kembali saat manusia yang mengetahui wujud iblis mimpi yang asli dengan menggunakan _Dream Crystal_" Naruto juga baru tahu itu. Tapi kalau masalah tingkatan, ternyata dirinya masih jauh dari para senior.

"Tapi itu bukan tujuan kami. Kami sudah memikirkannya dengan serius, dan kami yakin, pilihan kami tidak salah. Kamu~ Hinata, akan menjadi partner NU dalam mengerjakan tugasnya" syok~ Kedua anak remaja itu pada syok mendengar ucapan dari sang Raja.

"Benar" Hinata melihat Ratu yang mengangguk-angguk. Apa katanya? Partner? Naruto adalah iblis mimpi yang pertama kali memiliki seorang partner manusia?

"APAA!?"

::

::

::

**To Be Continue**

Whahahaha~ Ini dia, kisah NaruHina telah berakhir disini. Berikutnya, adalah kisah-kisah tentang karakter dari Naruto yang lainnya. Tapi tenang saja, NaruHina tetap akan muncul di _fic_ ini.

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah mau membaca dan me_review fic_ daku yang aneh ini. Balasan _review _kalian sudah daku balas lewat PM, dan ini bagi kalian yang tidak _login_~

**SyHinataLavender:** Iya benar~ Ini sudah ada lanjutannya.. Arigatou ya~

**Guest:** Pakai kok~ Sudah lihat kan di chapter ini? Arigatou~

**Nitya-chan: **Arigatou~ Ini udah ada lanjutannya..

**AsBobi:** Ini sudah ada~ Lalu sudah dibaca(?).. Arigatou reviewnya~

**Soputan:** Ini bukan mimpi kok, tapi kenyataan~(?)

**Thanks To:**

**- flowers lavender**

**- SyHinataLavender**

**- Guest**

**- resty . takaraipermana**

**- Nitya-chan**

**- Bhie Forsaken**

**- akira . kumagawa93**

**- AsBoBi**

**- Akiyama Yuki**

**- Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida**

**- Soputan**

_Jaa~_


	5. Chapter 5 : For You ( SasuSaku )

Oke~! Ini dia awal dari semuanya~ Waktunya NaruHina melaksanakan tugasnya~!

Oke! Pengawalan akan dimulai oleh SasuSaku, mudah-mudahan banyak yang suka ya. Semoga saja juga tidak ada yang bosan dengan _fic_ daku ini.

_Yosh~!_ Selamat membaca~

::

Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

::

Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

"Haduh~ Malam-malam susah juga ya kalau belanja" gerutuku, tapi aku juga bersyukur karena mama menyuruhku belanja. Jadinya, aku bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha-orang yang kusukai sejak SD.

"Mamamu lagi sakit, papamu juga belum pulang, kan?" mendengar suaranya yang tidak bernada itu, membuatku seperti melayang terbang di angkasa langit. Wuaaaaah~ Senang sekali rasanya.

Tapi, mamaku memang sedang sakit, dan hanya aku yang berada di rumah. Papa juga belum pulang kerja, beliau selalu saja pulang saat jam sepuluh malam. Jadi, hanya aku saja yang dapat di andalkan di saat seperti ini.

"Kau benar, apalagi sekarang mama jadi lebih sering sakit" aku tidak tahu kenapa, mama jadi lebih sering sakit. Aku dan papa jadi sedikit lebih banyak pekerjaan dari pada yang sebelumnya. Aku berharap~ Mama bisa sembuh secara total bagaimana pun caranya.

"Sudah ya" Sasuke pun berpamitan denganku, kami berpisah di tengah jalan. Coba kalau saja Sasuke mau mengantarkanku sampai rumah, tapi itu hanya harapan belakaku saja kali ya. Mana mungkin Sasuke dapat melakukan hal itu. Haha~

Kedekatanku dengan Sasuke itu juga hanya sebuah kebetulan. Karena, banyak yang suka dengan Sasuke. Aku yakin, banyak juga yang dekat dengannya, lebih dari aku. Haha~ Coba saja, kalau mama sudah sembuh total. Aku yakin, dengan kesembuhan mama akan membuatku lebih berani lagi mendekati Sasuke. Aku akan berusaha, membuat mama sembuh, dan menjadikan Sasuke milikku. Apa saja akan kulakukan, demi kesembuhan mama. Juga...

Untukmu~

::

::

**For You**

**( SasuSaku )**

::

::

"Target sudah ditemukan, bernama Sakura Haruno" Hinata berbicara, sambil melihat Sakura dengan teropong miliknya. Gadis berambut indigo ini sedang mengamati temannya itu, Sakura. Ia tidak menyangka, bahwa temannya yang akan menjadi klien berikutnya Naruto.

"Oke~! Kita harus berhasil Hinata" balas Naruto, ia duduk di dahan pohon dekat sana. Begitu juga dengan Hinata. Entah apa yang di berikan oleh Ratu saat itu, Hinata jadi lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Hinata juga di berikan sebuah topeng agar nanti tidak ada yang tahu wujud partner dari Naruto.

"Baik" kata Hinata, ia meletakkan teropongnya di tempatnya kembali. Ia melihat Naruto dengan senyuman kemenangan~ Sepertinya, Naruto beranggapan bahwa kali ini dia akan berhasil lagi melakukan tugasnya yang berikutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong~ Gadis bernama Sakura Haruno itu teman sekelasmu, kan? Teman akrabmu?" tanya Naruto, ia melihat Hinata yang mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum~ Ia kembali melihat gadis bermata _emerald _yang kini sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Cantik ya" sakit, sakit yang dirasakan Hinata saat Naruto memuji temannya itu. Walau ia memang tahu, Sakura memang cantik. Secantik namanya, bagaikan bunga Sakura yang tumbuh di musim semi. Mendengar itu, membuatnya sedih. Membuat ia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani melihat Naruto saat itu. Lalu, Menjawab perkataan Naruto dengan sedih~

"Iya~"

::

::

::

"_Tadaima~_" gadis ini, Sakura Haruno telah sampai di rumahnya. Melepaskan sendal yang ia pakai, lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk menaruh barang-barang yang di belinya. Ia disambut oleh mamanya~

"Selamat uhuk...uhuk... datang" mamanya menyambut Sakura, tapi di tambah dengan bumbu-bumbu(?) batuk. Itu malah membuat Sakura khawatir.

"Mama baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura, ia menghampiri mamanya yang berdiri di depan dapur. Membantu mamanya berdiri, menopang tubuh sang orang tua.

"Ya, uhuk..." kembali suara batuk itu terdengar, membuat Sakura semakin khawatir. Ia tidak suka melihat orang tuanya seperti itu, oleh karena itu ia akan meminta mamanya untuk beristirahat. Kalau urusan makan malam, biarkan Sakura saja yang membuatnya.

"Sebaiknya mama istirahat saja" katanya, Sakura membantu mamanya jalan ke kamar. Sesampainya di kamar, Sakura membantu untuk tiduran dan setelah itu di tutupinya dengan selimut.

"Bisa sendiri?" tanya mamanya Sakura, ia melihat wajah Sakura yang tersenyum. Mengangguk sebagai jawaban yang tepat, seakan mengatakan 'iya' atas pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kalau gitu mama istirahat dulu ya" setelah mengucapkan itu, kedua bola matanya mulai tertutup. Lalu, terlelap dalam angan mimpi yang akan menghiasi malam ini.

'_Saat ini, aku benar-benar memerlukan sebuah keajaiban. Mimpiku, mimpi abadi~ Aku mau itu terwujud_'

Malamnya, papa Sakura telah sampai di rumah. Sakura menyambut papanya, dan menaruh barang-barang sang papa di tempatnya. Papanya Sakura melihat sekeliling rumah, mencari sesuatu yang ingin di lihatnya.

"Mamamu?" tanyanya, ia melihat Sakura. Sakura menengok sebentar ke arah kamar, lalu menatap papanya kembali.

"Di kamar, sedang istirahat" jawab Sakura, dan ayahnya mengangguk. Ia berpikir, sepertinya memang harus di bawa ke rumah sakit. Tapi orang yang sakit saja tidak mau di bawa ke rumah sakit, gimana di periksanya nanti. Bawa dokter ke rumah saja tidak boleh, hanya minum obat-obatan saja.

"Makan malam sudah ada?" tanyanya kembali, Sakura mengangguk. Baiklah~ Kalau begitu makan, itulah yang dikatakan papanya Sakura. Mereka makan dalam keheningan~

Besoknya, di sekolah. Murid-murid mendapatkan tugas yang membuat mereka bosan. Tapi karena itu, mereka tidak perlu belajar. Juga, tugas yang diberikan sangat gampang. Jadi tidak perlu menggunakan otak untuk mengerjakannya. Hanya menuliskan, mimpi yang kita miliki~ Apa yang kalian mimpikan, yang mimpi tersebut ingin terwujud.

"Tugas kalian sekarang adalah tuliskan di selembar kertas tentang mimpi kalian semua. Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Kurenai-_sensei_, ia menjelaskan tugas yang harus di kerjakan muridnya. Lalu bertanya, apakah ada yang masih belum di mengerti. Kalau tidak, ia akan keluar dari kelas sekarang juga.

"Tidak!" mendengar jawaban dari muridnya, ia tersenyum. Lalu ia mengambil buku yang ada di atas mejanya dan berjalan menuju ke luar kelas. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu, ia menengok ke dalam kelas. Hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan singkat saja~

"Kalau tidak selesai hari ini, akan dapat hukuman" katanya. Yang tadinya mau di kerjakan di rumah, sekarang niatnya hilang karena mendengar kata-kata itu. Yah~ Karena apa lagi kalau bukan karena kemalasan.

"Iya!" balas muridnya lagi. Setelah itu, guru itu pun keluar dari kelas dan menuju ruang guru untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai.

"Mimpi ya? Kalau mimpi sih aku punya banyak. Kalau Hinata-_chan_?" Sakura menegok ke arah teman yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu pun menengok ke arah Sakura, ia berkata bahwa ia juga memiliki banyak mimpi.

"Tapi salah satunya sudah terwujud" kata Hinata, itu malah membuat Sakura penasaran. Mimpi apa yang sudah terwujud? Ia menggeprak meja Hinata, semua murid yang mendengarnya langsung menengok ke arah Sakura.

"Maaf" wajah malu yang di pancarkannya, lalu ia duduk lagi di kursinya. "Apa itu?" tanya Sakura, masih saja menatap Hinata. Ia melihat Hinata yang tersenyum, itu membuat Sakura lebih penasaran lagi. Mimpi apa yang sudah terwujud sehingga temannya sampai tersenyum seperti itu?

"Sayangnya Aku tidak akan pernah memberitahukannya" balas Hinata, itu membuat Sakura kecewa. Kalau di ingat-ingat, itu kata-kata yang pernah di ucapkan Naruto saat Hinata menanyakan nama aslinya. Mengingat kembali, itu malah membuat Hinata tersipu sendirian.

Hinata melihat Sakura, Sakura mengembungkan mulutnya dan menggerutu sendiri. Mana mungkin tidak di beri tahu ke teman sendiri? Hinata memang pelit, ia berpikir seperti itu. Tapi, acara menggerutunya terhenti karena dapat peringatan dari Hinata. Ia harus segera mengerjakan tugasnya itu~

"Baiklah~" balas Sakura, ia memikirkan apa mimpinya. Terlalu banyak sehingga ia bingung mau nulis yang mana. Tapi sebaiknya menulis yang paling-paling ingin terwujud saja.

Tulisannya seperti ini~

1. Mau menjadi ahli medis yang bisa menyembuhkan orang dari segala penyakit.

2. Cinta terwujud, walau itu tidak mungkin. Hehe~

3. Membuat rumah sakit dengan modal sendiri.

4. Sampingan, mau menjadi teman yang bisa di andalkan.

Satu lagi, inilah alasanku untuk membuat rumah sakit dan ingin menjadi ahli medis.

5. Mama cepat sembuh.

~ _END _~

"Haa~ Selesai juga" seru Sakura, ia merenggangkan tangannya yang tidak pegal. Padahal, kalau hanya menulis begituan doang tidak akan pernah capek. Tapi~ Sakura bertingkah seperti orang yang kelelahan.

"Sakura-_chan_ sudah selesai? Cepat sekali" melihat Sakura yang sudah santai-santai, ia pun meletakkan bolpoin miliknya. Sepertinya Hinata juga sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya itu.

"Sudah~ Hinata-_chan_ juga sudah selesai, kan? Cepat sekali" balas Sakura dan mengulangi perkataan Hinata. Ia melihat lembaran Hinata, ia ingin mengetahui apa yang di tuliskan.

"Bertukar untuk membaca?" tawar Sakura, Hinata berpikir. Mungkin, dengan ini ia bisa mengetahui salah satu mimpi abadi Sakura. Mungkin, ia bisa membantu Sakura mewujudkannya tanpa menggunakan _Dream Crystal_ kalau Sakura sudah menerimanya nanti.

"Boleh" balas Hinata, ia mengambil kertas Sakura begitu pun dengan Sakura yang mengambil kertas Hinata. Mereka melihat tulisan yang ada di kertas itu satu sama lain.

'_Aku beranggap, itulah mimpi abadinya. Dari lima nomor itu, aku yakin satu ini_' batin Hinata berkata, bahwa ada satu dari lima nomor itu yang merupakan mimpi abadinya. Dari sifatnya Sakura, Hinata yakin kalau itulah yang tepat.

"Hinata-_chan_~ Mimpimu tidak terlalu banyak ya, sangat sedikit malah. Tapi katamu tadi, mimpimu banyak. Kenapa hanya di tulis satu doang? Jangan-jangan~ Yang kamu tulis adalah mimpi kamu yang sudah terwujud ya?" Hinata memang menulis satu mimpi doang, tapi itu adalah mimpi yang belum terwujud. Ia menjelaskan ke Sakura, akhirnya Sakura pun mengerti.

"Hinata-_chan_~ Dirimu memang seperti itu ya" kata Sakura dan mengembalikan kertas itu ke meja Hinata. Ia melihat Hinata yang masih membaca kertasnya itu.

"Ternyata, Sakura-_chan_ baik ya" kata Hinata dan mengembalikan kertas itu pada Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tertunduk lemas, 'Aku jahat kok' katanya. Tapi itu malah membuat Hinata tertawa tipis.

"Kenyataannya, Sakura-_chan_ memang baik kok" sambung Hinata kembali, dan itu membuat Sakura kembali ke kondisi asalnya.

Setelah itu tugas mereka pun di kumpulkan, dan sekarang adalah waktunya untuk pulang. Para murid sudah keluar dari dalam kelas, kecuali Hinata dan Sakura.

"Hinata_-chan_ duluan saja" kata Sakura, Hinata pun menuruti permintaan Sakura. Ia keluar dari dalam kelas, dan ia melihat Sasuke yang berada di depan kelas. Sedang bersandar pada pintu.

"Sasuke-_kun_~ Menunggu Sakura-_chan_ ya?" tanya Hinata, ia berhenti sesaat dan melihat Sakura yang sudah hampir selesai berberesnya.

"Sebentar lagi Sakura-_chan_ selesai, aku duluan ya" walau pun tidak ada respon dari Sasuke, tapi Hinata sudah mengetahui apa tujuan Sasuke ke kelas itu. Padahal mereka beda kelas, sepertinya Sakura sudah melangkah sedikit lebih maju dari pada murid yang lainnya.

::

::

::

"Naruto-_kun_~ Kenapa ada disini?" Hinata terhenti karena melihat Naruto ada di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia menghampiri Naruto, Naruto akhirnya sudah melihat orang yang ingin ditemuinya.

"Apa kamu tahu apa mimpi abadi dari nona bernama Sakura Haruno itu?" tanya Naruto, ia menyuruh Hinata jalan pulang sambil bicara. Jadi, Hinata tidak akan kemalaman pulang ke rumahnya.

"Aku tahu" kata Hinata, ia menjawab dengan semangat tidak lupa tersenyum saat menjawabnya.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto, sepertinya Naruto sangat ingin mengetahui mimpi abadi sang klien. Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat saat itu.

"Mimpi abadinya, mama Sakura-_chan_ cepat sembuh" jawab Hinata, Naruto bingung kenapa mimpi abadi Sakura adalah itu. Bisa kan yang lainnya?

"Masa? Kenapa kamu seyakin itu?" tanya Naruto, ia melihat Hinata yang masih saja tersenyum. Hinata pun membalas tatapan Naruto, menjawab semua keingintahuan Naruto.

"Karena, Sakura-_chan_ orang yang sangat baik" balas Hinata, Naruto terpaku melihat Hinata yang seperti itu. Entah kenapa, seperti ada sesuatu yang putih bersih melewati Hinata. Seperti, sayap malaikat~

'_Kaa-san?_' batin Naruto cengo.

'_Ngapain lewat segala_' lanjutnya lagi.

"Lalu, ada satu alasan lagi yang membuatku sepercaya itu. Kamu mau tahu Naruto-_kun_?" Satu alasan lagi? Tentu saja itu ingin di ketahuinya.

"Itu karena~ Sakura-_chan_ sangat menyayangi mamanya" Naruto tersenyum mendengar alasan itu, ia melihat Hinata yang mulai jauh meninggalkannya. Hinata memang baik, ia bisa mengerti kebaikan temannya. Bahkan, menurut Naruto. Hinata lah orang yang paling baik di dunia ini~

'_Hinata_'

::

::

::

"Terima kasih ya Sasuke-_kun_ sudah mau mengantarku sampai rumah. Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke-_kun _menungguku di depan kelas" kata-kata Sakura membuat Sasuke kaget, bagaimana Sakura tahu kalau dirinya sedang menunggu Sakura di depan kelas? Tapi, rasa kaget itu di tutupi dengan wajah datarnya-seperti biasanya.

"Kebetulan lewat saja" balas Sasuke, sudah pasti Sakura tahu bahwa itu adalah kebohongan. Karena tadi ada sms dari Hinata, yang mengatakan kalau Sasuke menunggu di depan kelas. Sepertinya sedang menunggumu~ Seperti itu.

"Yah~ Suka-suka Sasuke-_kun_ saja" balas Sakura. Setelah Sakura mengucapkan itu, Sasuke berpamitan untuk pulang. Akhirnya, sosok itu pun menghilang dari hadapan Sakura.

'_Sasuke-kun~ Terima kasih_'

Waktu sudah malam, dan sudah waktunya bagi mereka untuk tidur. Tapi, Sakura masih saja belum tidur karena kepikiran mamanya. Ia mendengar suara mamanya yang batuk-batuk. Pasti itu membuat mamanya tidak bisa tidur, begitu juga Sakura.

"Adakah yang bisa mengabulkan mimpiku yang satu ini? Kalau ada, apa pun akan kulakukan untuk kesembuhan mama"

Angin berhembus dengan kencang, membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri. Ia melihat jendela kamarnya yang ternyata belum di tutup, pantasan saja anginnya sampai ke dalam kamarnya. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela, tapi matanya di kagetkan oleh dua sosok yang aneh.

"Tentu saja ada" kata Hinata, tapi Sakura tidak tahu bahwa yang sedang berbicara dengannya adalah Hinata.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah datarnya. Sejak kapan ada dua makhluk aneh yang nangkring(?) di balkon kamarnya? Naik dari mana pula mereka?

"Aku bisa mengabulkan mimpimu" lanjut Naruto, itu malah membuat wajah Sakura lebih datar dari sebelumnya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku" balas Sakura, ia tidak menanggapi perkataan dua makhluk di depannya itu. Yang ingin di ketahuinya sekarang adalah, siapa dua makhluk yang ada di hadapannya itu?

"Ya, tapi hanya bisa satu permohonan saja" lanjut Hinata kembali, mereka juga tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Sakura, dan itu malah membuat Sakura marah.

"Pergi kalian" balas Sakura dan langsung menutup jendela di kamarnya itu.

::

::

::

**For You ~ To Be Continue**

**Eternal Dream ~ To Be Continue**

::

::

Whahaha~ Chapter lima berakhir dengan anehnya. Chapter berikutnya cerita SasuSaku akan berakhir~ Di lanjutkan dengan tokoh lain, tapi di chapter tujuh NaruHina akan muncul lebih banyak. Whohoho~

_Review_ kalian sudah daku balas lewat PM, yang tidak _login _daku balas disini~

**Nitya-chan:** _Arigatou~_ Ini sudah ada...

**Soputan:** _Arigatou~_

**Thanks To:**

**- Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida**

**- orchideeumi**

**- akira . kumagawa93**

**- Nitya-chan**

**- Soputan**

**- Bhie Forsaken**

**- zheeptiiaa . vhiiyaavhiiaa**

**- Yukori Kazaqi**

**- flowers lavender**

**- law . liet . 566**

**- nararhezty**

**- Hadinamikaze**

_Jaa~_


	6. Chapter 6 : For You ( SasuSaku )

Chapter enam _update~_! Mungkin tidak banyak yang akan kubicarakan sekarang. Jadi langsung saja baca~

::

::

Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

::

::

Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

Setelah aku menutup jendela, aku pun berbalik menghadap ke arah kamarku kembali. Tapi kini aku di kagetkan karena dua makhluk itu kini sudah duduk di atas ranjangku! Kenapa bisa?!

"Aku baru tahu kalau NU-_kun_ bisa teleportasi" kata salah satu makhluk aneh itu, kupikirkan jenis kelaminnya adalah perempuan. Mungkin dia bicara seperti itu karena tidak menyangka akan kepindahan keberadaan mereka. Tapi kenapa di saat seperti ini masih saja aku berpikir!?

Kumelihat arah mata mereka sekarang sedang melihat ke arahku. Cukup takut, tapi lebih banyak rasa marah dalam diriku ini. Seenaknya saja mereka masuk ke dalam kamarku! Sudah gitu, mereka tidak menjawab pertanyaanku! Aku marah, sangat marah. Mungkin mereka tahu kalau aku sedang marah, karena aku pasti menunjukkan wajah yang menyeramkan. Apa mereka tidak tahu? Akan ada keadaan buruk kalau Sakura Haruno ini marah.

"Aku HH, itulah nama samaranku. Di sebelahku adalah sesosok iblis mimpi, nama samarannya NU. Kami datang ke sini ingin menawarkanmu sesuatu" mendengar penjelasan dari sang gadis, aku pun akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk marah.

"Menawarkan sesuatu? Benda apa yang akan kalian tawarkan padaku? Benda ajaib?" tanyaku, bisa di bilang aku cukup menarik dengan pergataan si HH. Mereka menawarkan sesuatu, karena wujud mereka seperti itu, pasti sesuatu yang di tawarkan sangat menarik.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati dua makhluk yang ada di tatapan mataku.

"Ya~ Disebut _Dream Crystal_, sebuah kristal mimpi. Dengan itu, mimpimu akan terwujud dalam hitungan detik" kini makluk yang satunya lagi yang berbicara, dia pasti laki-laki. Dia melihatku dengan aneh, apa mungkin dia tahu kalau aku sedang kebingungan ya?

"_Dream Crystal?_" tanyaku tidak mengerti, kini aku sudah duduk di depan kedua makhluk itu.

"_Dream Crystal_ adalah kristal mimpi yang bisa mewujudkan mimpi sang pemiliknya. Hanya dengan memberitahu apa mimpimu, dalam sedetik mimpi itu akan terkabul" jelas si gadis, aku sebenarnya sudah tahu itu dari penjelasan si iblis itu. Tapi, aku masih mau mengetahui lebih.

"Tapi saat mimpimu sudah terwujud, saat kamu meninggal nanti, kamu akan di lupakan oleh semuanya, bahkan dianggap tidak pernah ada" lanjut si iblis itu, perkataan itu malah membuatku kaget sekali saat mendengarnya.

"Jadi, apakah kamu menerima penawaran kami?" tanya HH, ia melihat wajahku yang sepertinya kusadari ragu-ragu. Aku bingung, apakah kalau aku menerima penawaran itu, aku akan menyesal nantinya?

Tapi, kupikirkan sesuatu. Mama~ Aku mau membuatnya sembuh seutuhnya. Walau mama kadang membuatku kesal, tapi aku sangat menyayanginya.

"Apa saja akan kulakukan demi mamaku, tapi kalau hanya untuk berjaga-jaga aku terima saja" balasan yang membuat iblis itu dan HH bersemangat, kenapa ya?

'_Mudah-mudahan saja Sakura-chan tidak menggunakan Dream Crystal, agar ia tidak bernasib sama sepertiku_' kulihat HH yang sepertinya sedang berbatin ria, aku tidak tahu apa yang di pikirkan olehnya.

Tapi, saat iblis itu melihat HH yang seperti itu malah bertanya. Kenapa dirimu melamun seperti itu? Tapi HH hanya menjawab tidak ada. Aku tidak tahu sama otak iblis itu, dia mudah percaya saja. Padahal aku yakin sekali kalau si HH sedang melamunkan suatu hal~

::

::

::

**For You**

**( SasuSaku )**

::

::

Sebenarnya Hinata binggung, dirinya di bingungkan tentang dua hal. Yang pertama, ia senang karena Sakura menerima penawarannya itu. Karena itulah tugasnya, membuat manusia menerima_ Dream Crystal_. Tapi yang kedua, ia tidak mau Sakura menggunakan _Dream Crystal_ agar Sakura tidak bernasib sama dengannya. Ia tidak mau kenangan tentang Sakura di lupakan oleh sekelilingnya. Itu membuatnya sangat bingung~

"Kalau begitu kita buat lambang kontraknya sekarang" kembali Naruto bicara, kembali juga Sakura di buat penasaran dengan kata-kata itu.

"Lambang kontrak?" tanyanya, itu membuat Hinata kembali menjelaskannya. Penjelasan Hinata dapat diresap dengan cepat oleh Sakura, makanya ia tenang-tenang saja saat mendengarnya.

"Mau dimana?" tanya Naruto, ia bersiap-siap akan kembali melakukan aksinya.

"Maaf~ Tapi telapak kaki kanan saja" balas Sakura, karena itu adalah tempat yang jarang sekali terlihat oleh mata. Kalau sekolah, juga di tutupi sama kaos kaki dan sepatu. Kalau jalan-jalan, tertutupi dengan sepatu sendal.

"Baiklah" balas Naruto, ia mengeluarkan cakarnya. Lagi-lagi itu membuat Sakura penasaran dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh makhluk di depannya itu.

"Dia membuat lambang kontrak dengan itu, tidak akan sakit kok" kata Hinata, itu membuat Sakura sedikit lega.

Akhirnya, di buatlah lambang kontrak tersebut~

"Dengan begini, kontrak kita sudah terukir" kata Naruto, ia kembali menghilangkan cakar-cakarnya itu.

"Ini dia" perlahan demi perlahan,_ Dream Crystal _itu telah masuk ke dalam telapak kaki kanan Sakura.

Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu, memiliki dua rasa saat melihatnya. Kagum akan keindahan kristal itu, dan takut kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Kami harus pergi" mendengar kalimat pamit dari Naruto, Sakura berdiri dari duduknya. Naruto juga berdiri dari tempat yang di dudukinya tadi. Diikuti Hinata yang mengikuti pergerakan Naruto. Mereka berjalan ke luar jendela. Hinata berhenti dan menengok ke arah Sakura.

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura-_chan_" pamit Hinata, dan itu kesekian kalinya membuat Sakura penasaran. Dari mana makhluk dengan jenis kelamin perempuan itu mengetahui namanya? Tapi tidak usah dipikirkan, makhluk seperti itu mana mungkin tidak tahu namanya.

Kembali sekarang keberadaan Sakura ada di sekolah, ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah. Sakura pun berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ohayou~ Sasuke-_kun_" sapanya, Sasuke menengok sesaat dan kembali menatap ke depan.

"Pagi" balasnya, itu membuat Sakura kembali melayang ke angkasa langit. Sasuke membalas sapaannya!? WOW~ #plak

Tapi bayangannya di buyarkan kembali oleh Sasuke "Keadaan mamamu?" tanya Sasuke datar, itu membuat Sakura beranggapan bahwa Sasuke khawatir dengan mamanya. Ternyata, Sasuke orang yang baik juga ya?

"Masih sama" balas Sakura tertunduk. Sasuke melihat Sakura yang tertunduk lesu seperti itu, ia menepuk pundak Sakura seakan berkata 'Semangatlah'. Setelah itu, Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-_kun_"

::

::

_Skip time~_

Sakura dan Sasuke kembali pulang bersama, Hinata juga begitu dengan Naruto. Sepertinya Sasuke dan Sakura sudah tambah akrab.

"Mereka berdua akrab ya~ Jadi mau punya teman laki-laki yang akrab sama aku. Seperti mereka" kata Hinata di saat melihat keakraban temannya itu dengan Sasuke.

Mendengar itu, membuat Naruto diam sesaat. "Memangnya aku belum akrab dengamu?" saat Naruto mengucapkan itu, malah ada angin besar yang membuat pendengaran Hinata jadi melemah sementara. Sayang sekali~

"Tadi Naruto_-kun_ bicara apa? Suara hembusan angin yang kencang itu membuatku tidak mendengar ucapan Naruto_-kun_" kata Hinata saat angin telah berhenti berhembus. Ia melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba berwajah datar, berbeda seperti biasanya.

"Tidak jadi" balas Naruto, itu membuat Hinata jadi kesal dan menggerutu kembali. "Pelit" katanya di saat ia menggerutu.

"Dari pada menggerutu tidak jelas seperti itu, lebih baik lihat pergerakan klienmu itu" Hinata mendengar itu, benar yang di katakan Naruto. Akhirnya ia pun kembali melihat kisah Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih berjalan.

"Besok libur?" tanya Sasuke, ia menengokkan kepalanya dan melihat Sakura yang sedang berpikir.

"Iya" balas Sakura setelah menemukan jawabannya.

"Hn" sebenarnya, Sasuke sedang menyembunyikan sebuah tiket di tangannya. Ia berniat mengajak Sakura jalan besok, tapi sepertinya belum tepat untuk memberikan itu sekarang.

"Memangnya Sasuke-_kun _mau ngapain?" di lihatnya pria yang sedang jalan itu, berhenti sesaat dan mau menjawabnya.

Kriiiiiiing~ Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura berbunyi, itu membuat Sasuke menahan perkataannya. Sakura mengambil ponsel yang berbunyi itu dari dalam tasnya, lalu mengangkatnya. Papanya Sakura yang telah meneleponnya, tumben-tumbenan.

"Hallo" Sakura menyapa dengan awalan pada umumnya saat mengangkat telepon.

"Sakura~ Mama masuk rumah sakit, dalam keadaan koma" mendengar kata-kata papanya yang secara langsung itu, membuat Sakura menjatuhkan ponselnya ke tanah. Sakura pun juga ikut terjatuh, menandakan bahwa ia kaget bahkan tidak dapat menerimanya.

Hinata yang melihat keadaan temannya itu merasa khawatir. Ia mau menghampiri Sakura, tapi di tahan oleh Naruto. "Kita serahkan pada pria yang ada disana" kata-kata Naruto itu, membuat Hinata mengurungkan niatnya.

"Memangnya, apa yang akan Sasuke-kun lakukan?" Naruto tersenyum, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Tapi kembali melihat kejadian itu~

Dengan mata yang dipenuhi oleh air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya, ia menangis, dan terus menangis. "Ma~ Mama harus selamat" mendengar kata-kata Sakura malah membuat Sasuke terpaku. Ia menggenggam tiket yang ia pegang di dalam kantung celananya, melepaskan tiket tersebut dan memulai aksinya.

"Tidak mungkin berdiam diri disini, kan?" tanya Sasuke, tapi tetap saja dengan datar. Ia menarik tangan Sakura untuk berdiri, "Apa kamu tidak mau ke rumah sakit?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura tersadar, hanya buang-buang waktu saja ia menangis disini. Lebih baik, ke rumah sakit dan melihat keadaan mamanya itu. Ia menatap Sasuke, memegangnya dengan kuat. "Aku mau" jawabnya dengan tegas.

"Kalau gitu, ayo kita berangkat" ajak Sasuke, sedikit berlari sambil menggengam tangan Sakura. Ia merasa, Sakura yang sekarang ini sangat lemah dan memerlukan Sakuke untuk menguatkannya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Sakura langsung berlari ke arah administrasi. Ia langsung menanyakan di mana kamar mamanya sekarang.

"Mama, Sus! Mama saya di kamar nomor berapa?" tanya Sakura secara tiba-tiba. Awalnya suster yang disana kaget karena ada hantaman suara yang keras secara tiba-tiba, tapi itu sering ia rasakan karena rasa kekhawatiran dari keluarga pasien.

"Maaf~ Nama ibu anda siapa?" tanya suster itu dengan sopan, ia membalasnya secara berbeda.

"Haruno" balas Sakura cepat, ia sudah tidak sabar melihat kondisi mamanya. Apakah baik-baik saja, atau...

"Ibu anda ada di kamar lima belas" Sakura berlari begitu saja saat mendengar jawaban itu, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Suster itu bingung dengan tingkah laku Sakura. Tapi kebingungannya langsung berubah menjadi berdebar karena melihat pemuda keren di depannya itu.

"Ia seperti itu karena mamanya sangat berharga" balas Sasuke secara dingin tambah datar, tapi itulah yang membuat sosok kekerenannya keluar. Setelah itu, Sasuke pun berlalu begitu saja.

Di depan kamar nomor lima belas, Sakura melihat papanya yang duduk lesu di depan kamar. Menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat itu. Seperti ingin menangis~

"Pa~!" memanggil dengan cara teriak, papanya Sakura yang mendengar teriakkan Sakura langsung bangkit dan berjalan menuju Sakura.

"Sakura~ Mama.." sepertinya ada kata-kata yang mau diucapkannya. Tapi terasa seperti di tahan~

"Papa, mama kenapa?" tanya Sakura, ia begitu khawatir, ia mau mengetahui keadaan mamanya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melihatnya secara datar, walau dalamnya ia sangat khawatir. Ia juga mau mengetahuinya, ia mau mendengar kabar baik. Agar Sakura tidak menangis seperti itu. Ia tidak suka melihat Sakura menangis~

"Mama dari tadi tidak bangun-bangun. Lalu kata dokter, hidupnya di fonis sisa beberapa hari lagi"

Tidak dapat berkata-kata, Sakura hanya bisa diam saat mendengar kabar buruk itu. Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sasuke yang bermaksud mengejarnya malah di tahan oleh papanya Sakura.

"Kamu yang selama ini menjaga Sakura? Terima kasih~" kata papanya, lalu pegangan itu terlepas dan Sasuke langsung berlari mengejar Sakura.

Sakura berlari, ia berlari menuju halaman belakang rumah sakit itu. Biasanya di halaman belakang jarang sekali ada orangnya, bahkan tidak ada yang pernah lewat sana. Sesampainya Sakura di halaman belakang, ia langsung berdiri di sebelah pohon.

"Apa dengan_ Dream Crystal _ini benar-benar bisa mengabulkan apa yang aku inginkan? Kalau bisa, berikanlah aku sebuah keajaiban" kembali~ Kejadian sama seperti dengan yang Hinata lakukan telah terjadi.

_Dream Crystal _itu bercahaya, dan keluar dari dalam telapak kaki Sakura.

"Sesuai perintahmu" Sakura bingung mendengar suara itu, ia melihat sekeliling tapi tidak ada seseorang di sana. Ia juga bingung melihat waktu yang sepertinya terhenti. Ia penasaran, tapi di tepisnya rasa itu. Ia harus segera meminta permohonan.

"Aku mau mama sadar dari tidurnya dan mama sehat untuk selama-lamanya" langsung di utarakannya, ternyata benar yang di pikirkan Hinata, pasti untuk mamanya~

"Permohonanmu terkabul"

::

::

::

"Akhirnya tergunakan juga ya" kata Naruto, ia melihat Sakura yang pingsan di halaman belakang itu.

"Iya~ Aku mau membantunya" balas Hinata, ia tidak bisa membiarkah Sakura yang seperti itu terus. Kalau tidak, nanti Sakura akan sakit karena tiduran di rumput itu.

"Tidak usah~ Nanti akan ada yang datang untuknya" ada yang datang? Siapa? Hinata penasaran dengan kata-kata Naruto itu.

"Sakura~" ia melihat ke arah pemuda yang telah datang, awalnya ia kaget melihat pemuda tampan yang dingin itu yang datang. Tapi, ia tersenyum setelah melihatnya.

"Benar kan?" tanya Naruto menghadap ke Hinata sebentar, lalu kembali melihat kejadian itu dari kejauhan.

Hinata mengangguk~

"Sasuke-_kun_? Aku kenapa?" tanya Sakura, ia merasakan tubuhnya yang melemas. Ia di topang oleh sasuke untuk berdiri.

"Pingsan" balas Sasuke datar.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Sakura, ia melihat Sasuke yang menggeleng. Mungkin karena Sakura meminta permohonan tadi~

"Bisa tinggalkan aku sebentar? Kamu duluan saja ke kamar rawat mama" Sasuke langsung menuju kamar rawat mama Sakura saat menerima permintaan Sakura.

Setelah di rasa Sasuke telah pergi, Sakura melihat telapak kakinya. Mungkin kalau ada orang yang melihat tingkah Sakura akan beranggapan bahwa Sakura itu aneh.

"Ternyata berubah" katanya,

Di kamar nomor lima belas, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum. Ia juga melihat papanya yang berbicara dengan bahagianya dengan mama.

"Sakura" mamanya memanggil Sakura, Sakura yang mendengar suara itu, langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

"Mama!" Sakura berlari ke arah mamanya dan langsung memeluknya. "Mama sudah sadar?" tanya Sakura meyakinkan, padahal ia sudah melihat mamanya yang telah membuka mata.

"Ya~ Bahkan tubuh mama terasa sudah sembuh total" balasnya, Sakura sangat bahagia. Bisa melihat keluarganya akan lengkap, tidak akan berkurang~

"Ma~ Aku keluar sebentar ya" ia melihat Sasuke yang masih menunggu di depan kamar rawat itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menemui Sasuke. Tidak enak membiarkan orang yang membantunya di biarkan begitu saja.

"Ternyata tidak sia-sia aku melakukan ini. Walaupun aku akan di lupakan selamanya oleh mereka saat aku meninggal nanti. Yang penting mama sudah sembuh" Sakura berbicara dengan suara yang pelan, tapi suara kecil itu masih dapat di dengar oleh Sasuke.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" tanya Sasuke, Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke dapat mendengar suaranya yang kecil itu. Telinga Sasuke tajam, kah?

"Sasuke!" Ia berjalan menuju Sasuke, dan melihatnya. Ia tidak memperdulikan sama sekali pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Tadi kamu bilang kamu akan dilupakan. Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sasuke kembali, ia penasaran dengan kata-kata Sakura yang seperti itu.

"Bukan apa-apa kok" balas Sakura, ia melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya mau mengatakan sesuatu. Sama seperti saat sebelum mendengar informasi bahwa mamanya masuk rumah sakit. Apa ya?

"Besok mau jalan bareng?" tanya Sasuke, ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya saat mengucapkan itu.

Sakura sangat bahagia~ Ia mendapatkan dua kebahagiaan di hari itu. Pertama, mamanya telah sembu total. Yang kedua, Sakura adalah orang pertama yang diajak Sasuke kencan.

"Sasuke-_kun_ mau mengajakku kencan?" bertanya dengan malu-malu, ia berdiri di sebelah Sasuke dan bersandaran pada dinding-mengikuti gaya Sasuke.

"Hanya mengisi waktu" balas Sasuke berbohong. Sakura tahu, Sasuke orangnya suka menutupi maksud yang sebenarnya. Ia tersenyum, memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih" lanjut Sakura, Sasuke bingung mengapa tiba-tiba Sakura berterima kasih padanya. Ia tidak mengerti~

"Untuk?" tanyanya, ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kenapa Sakura berterima kasih padanya?

"Kamu sudah memberikanku semangat" jawab Sakura, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

'_Manis_' batin Sasuke.

"Besok jadi kan mengajakku kencan?" tanya Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Bukan kencan" balas Sasuke dan berjalan berniat untuk meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang, "Terima kasih, aku bahagia~"

_Semua akan baik-baik saja~ Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Kesehatan mama~ Aku senang. Walau saat aku meninggal nanti, keluarga, teman-teman, orang yang mengenalku dan orang yang kusukai akan melupakanku. Tapi aku bahagia~ Aku telah mengambil pilihan yang terbaik._

_Untukmu~ Apa saja akan kulakukan._

::

::

::

"Hinata~! Kita berhasil~!" teriak Naruto bersemangat, ia membuat tangannya seperti posisi mau tos. Hinata melihat tangan Naruto dengan bingung, kenapa tangan Naruto berbentuk seperti itu? Apa yang mau di lakukannya?

"Ada apa? Ayo tos~" ternyata tos rupanya, Hinata membalasnya setelah ia mengerti. Ia membalas dengan malu-malu karena nanti tangannya akan bersentuhan dengan tangan Naruto walau hanya sebentar. Berlebihan, kah?

"Tapi perjuangan kita masih belum selesai" lanjut Naruto. Ia melihat kalung kristal yang di gunakan Hinata telah berkedip-kedip.

"Suster itu, atau..."

"Ya~ Berikutnya pemuda yang suka melukis itu" Naruto melihat pemuda berkulit pucat yang sedang membawa sketsa serta alat lukis ke luar dari ruang rawat nomor tiga belas. Sepertinya ia mau keluar untuk melukis taman halaman belakang.

"Ya~"

::

::

::

**For You ~ End**

**Eternal Dream ~ To Be Continue**

::

::

Oke! Ini dia~ Tugas pertama Naruto dan Hinata akhirnya berhasil. Bagaimana? Apakah kalian suka? Berikutnya adalah cerita tentang SaiIno~ Mudah-mudahan yang berikutnya kalian juga menyukainya.

_Review _kalian sudah daku balas lewat PM, disini bagi yang tidak _login_~

**aku:** ini udah lanjut, _arigatou _ya~ Jadi berasa ngomong sama diri sendiri.. #plak

**Guest: **Iya~ Nggak papa kok. Oke~ _Arigatou~_ Siap~

**Soputan: **Iya~ Berikutnya nanti SaiIno, disusul MinaKushi, lalu ShikaTema, terus NejiTen, dan full NaruHina lagi di chapter terakhir #sedikit bocoran #plak. _Arigatou review_nya~

**Thanks To:**

**- The NaruHina Story**

**- GazzelE VR**

**- Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida**

**- aftu-kun**

**- Devil Clown**

**- aku**

**- akira . kumagawa93**

**- Guest**

**- Soputan**

**- orchideeumi**

**- Mr. Xavier**

**- nararhezty**

**- flowers lavender**

_Jaa~ _Bertemu lagi di chapter berikutnya ya..


	7. Chapter 7 : My Last Drawing ( SaiIno )

Ini dia chapter tujuh~ Kali ini SaiIno yang bakalan muncul, NaruHina juga muncul. Bertemu lagi di bawah~

::

::

Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

::

::

Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

"Indah~" seruku, aku selalu mengagumi bunga-bunga di toko bunga ini, mereka terlihat begitu menarik untuk di lukis. Tapi ada yang membuatku sangat kagum, di toko bunga ini ada pelayan yang mirip seperti bunga. Indah dan menawan~ Sepertinya dia anak dari pemilik toko bunga ini. Aku selalu ingin mencoba mendekatinya, tapi... aku selalu berpikir. Kalau aku dengannya dekat, hanya akan membuatnya menangis. Aku tahu itu~

Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Sai. Awalnya, saat aku datang ke toko ini biasa-biasa saja. Hanya tertarik pada bunga yang berada di toko ini. Tapi, lama kelamaan aku jadi menyukainya. Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul, tapi sepertinya sudah satu tahun yang lalu. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku sudah berjanji padanya. Tapi sepertinya dia melupakannya~ Benar-benar sepihak bukan perasaanku ini?

"Sudah setahun dia disini, tapi belum pernah melukis sama sekali bunga-bunga yang ada disini. Katanya sih niat dia kesini mau melukis keindahan bunga yang ada di toko ini. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat karyanya sama sekali. Kamu tahu Hinata-_chan_? Padahal aku menunggu lukisannya itu~ Kau tahu? Walau aku tidak akrab dengannya, tapi aku rasa aku mulai tertarik padanya"

Tertarik padaku? Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku berusaha mencoba menahan perasaanku. Aku yakin~ Walau kami bersatu pun, waktu yang akan kami lewatkan berdua hanya sebentar. Jadi, aku tidak mau membuatnya menangis. Hanya karena aku yang lemah ini~

"Waktunya pergi" Yah~ Sekarang aku akan pergi meninggalkan toko bunga ini. Selama setahun di sini, tidak ada satu pun kebahagiaan. Karena, waktunya sudah lumayan dekat. Waktuku, sudah hampir habis~

Aku tahu itu~

::

::

**My Last Drawing**

**( SaiIno )**

::

::

"Sebenarnya kenapa dengan pemuda bernama Sai itu?" tanya Hinata, ia melihat Ino yang sedang melihat kepergian Sai. Menjauh~ Seakan tidak pernah digapai.

"Aku tidak tahu~ Sepertinya ia membenciku. Ia selalu menghindar di saat aku mencoba untuk mendekatinya" balas Ino, sekarang arah matanya beralih pada Hinata.

"Begitu ya~" balas Hinata kecewa, Ino tidak tahu mengapa wajah Hinata kecewa seperti itu. Apa jangan-jangan, Hinata juga menyukai Sai makanya seperti itu? Itu tidak mungkin~

"Sudah~ Jangan lama-lama berbicara denganku. Pacarmu sudah menunggu, kan?" Ino menunjuk seorang pria yang sedang berdiri menyandari tiang di sebelah toko bunga milik keluarga Ino. Melihat jam tangannya~

"Dia bukan pacarku Ino-_chan_~" balas Hinata mengelak, wajahnya sedikit merona karena di bilang pacarnya Naruto oleh Ino. Padahal bukan, tapi Ino tahu kalau Hinata menyukai pria itu.

"Sudahlah~ Semoga berhasil" Ino mendorong-dorong Hinata untuk mendekati Naruto. Tapi Hinata sedikit menahan, jadinya agak susah bagi Ino untuk mendorongnya. Tapi akhirnya dirinya berhasil juga.

"Ini dia~ Maaf menunggu lama" Ino bicara dengan semangatnya, menepuk-nepuk pundang Naruto sok akrab.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Naruto kebingungan. Orang di depannya, menepuk-nepuk pundaknya? Emangnya siapa dia?

"Maaf~ Aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Ino Yamanaka, teman kecil Hinata-_chan_" Ino memperkenalkan dirinya, ia bersemangat sekali saat bilang bahwa ia teman kecilnya Hinata.

'_Kenapa seseorang yang akan menjadi klien selalu berhubungan dengan orang yang kukenal?_' Hinata berbatin pada dirinya sendiri, tidak memperdulikan acara perkenalan yang di lakukan oleh Ino dan Naruto. Memperhatikan sosok yang sedang duduk sambil memandangi taman di dekat toko bunga itu.

'_Apa waktunya di habiskan sendirian saja?_' ia masih saja memandangi sosok berkulit pucat itu. Memandanginya dengan sosok khawatir, sebenarnya.. Apa mimpi yang mau diwujudkannya?

"Hinata~ Ayo kita pergi" kini lamunan Hinata dibuyarkan oleh Naruto. Ia melihat Naruto yang sepertinya sudah siap-siap untuk pergi.

"Iya~" balas Hinata, ia juga akan bersiap-siap untuk melaksanakan tugasnya. Malam nanti, mereka akan menuju tempat Sai berada. Tapi sebelum itu, mereka harus rapat dulu~

"_Jaa~ _Ino-_chan_" Hinata pamitan sama Ino, melambaikan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan sosok berkuncir kuda itu.

"Oke~ Waktunya melanjutkan tugas"

::

::

::

"Jadi, apa yang sudah kamu dapatkan?" mereka berjalan sambil berbicara. Setidaknya, Naruto juga ingin mengetahui tentang orang yang bernama Sai itu. Lalu mencari informasi lebih dalam lagi nanti.

"Pemuda bernama Sai itu selalu datang ke toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka. Kata Ino-_chan_, setahun yang lalu Sai pernah bilang bahwa dirinya terkagum-kagum dengan keindahan bunga yang ada disana. Ia juga bilang kalau akan melukis salah satu bunga yang ada disana. Tapi sampai sekarang, tidak ada satu karya pun yang di hasilkan olehnya" jelas Hinata, ia berbicara sambil menatap ke bawah. Saat diangkat wajahnya, begitu kaget dirinya saat melihat sosok yang sedang di bicarakan berada tepat di depan mereka.

"Kenapa kalian membicarakanku?" langsung pada intinya, Sai tidak suka sesuatu yang berbelit-belit.

"Eee.. Begini..." Naruto bingung mau bicara apa, karena kalau ia bicara yang sebenarnya, nanti dikira apa. Tapi untungnya Hinata dapat menyelesaikannya dengan mudah~ Hanya bicara saja yang sebenarnya. Gampang, kan?

"Begini, Naruto-_kun_ penasaran denganmu. Makanya aku mencari tahu ke Ino-_chan_, karena pada dasarnya aku juga tidak tahu tentangmu" jelas Hinata, itu membuat Sai mendengus.

Tapi saat Sai mendengar nama Ino, Sai malah jadi terlihat lesu. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sai? Kenapa hanya mendengar nama saja sudah seperti itu?

"Kalau kalian mau mengetahui tentangku, bisa langsung tanya saja padaku. Tidak usah tanya ke orang lain, karena belum tentu dia mengetahui tentangku" Naruto dan Hinata berpikir, ternyata mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk mengetahui tentang pemuda bernama Sai itu.

Tapi kalau bicara di jalan, sepertinya tidak enak deh.

"Bagaimana kalau bicara di_ cafe _saja?" tawar Hinata, Sai menyetujuinya. Ia jalan duluan menuju _cafe_ terdekat. Sedangkan Naruto penasaran dengan yang namanya '_cafe_' itu, makanya ia bertanya pada Hinata.

"_Cafe_ apa?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Hmm~ Mungkin bisa di bilang seperti rumah makan gitu. Kita bisa beli makanan dan minuman disana" jelas Hinata, mendengar ada sebuah makanan disana, Naruto langsung mengejar Sai dan disusul oleh Hinata.

Sesampainya di _cafe_, mereka memesan makanan dan minuman. Yang Naruto pesan sama seperti Sai, sedangkan Hinata memesan jus jeruk serta kue rasa _blueberry_ sebagai tambahannya.

"Jadi, apa saja yang sudah kamu ketahui tentangku darinya?" dimulai oleh Sai, kedua sosok yang berhadapan dengan Sai saling pandang. Menentukan siapa yang akan bercerita~

"Kamu saja" suruh Naruto, karena pada awalnya Naruto memang tidak bisa bercerita. Jadinya, tugas itu di serahkannya pada Hinata.

"Kata Ino-_chan_, setahun lalu kamu datang ke toko bunga itu. Kamu bilang mau melukis salah satu bunga yang ada disana. Tapi, belum ada hasil yang kamu buat. Segitu saja~" cerita Hinata singkat, Sai mendengarkan cerita itu sambil meminum_ lemon tea_ miliknya.

"Segitu saja?" tanya Sai setelah ia selesai meminum seperempat _lemon tea_ itu.

"Iya~ Padahal informasi itu kurang" Naruto tidak tahu, bahwa yang diucapkannya itu malah membuat Sai curiga. Kenapa ia segitu inginnya mengetahui tentang Sai?

"Kamu penguntit?" Naruto terdiam. Penguntit? Mana mungkin~!

"Bukan lah~" cela Naruto. Lagian, ia melakukan ini hanya untuk lebih mengenal kliennya. Bukan ada maksud lain~

"Kalian sudah tau tentangku, kan? Ada perlu lagi?" Sai memang curiga, tapi sepertinya kedua orang itu dapat di percaya sebagai temannya. Teman baru mungkin, yang bisa meneruskan tugasnya nanti. Tugas untuk melindungi orang yang di sayanginya~

"Sai-_kun_ suka melukis?" dimulai dari Hinata, orang yang bertanya mengangguk akan pertanyaan itu.

"Katanya mau melukis bunga yang ada di toko bunga Ino-_chan_, lalu.. kenapa belum ada satu karya pun?" kembali Hinata bertanya, sesekali melihat Naruto yang menikmati makanan yang disantap Naruto.

"Aku memang mau melukis salah satu bunga yang ada disana. Tapi belum ada kesempatan karena suatu hal. Satu tahun yang lalu, aku pernah buat janji ke Yamanaka-_san_. Tapi mungkin sudah dilupakan olehnya" kembali Naruto dan Hinata saling tatap menatap. Sebuah, janji?

"Apa janji itu?" Naruto yang dari tadi asik menyantap makanan, akhirnya mulai bicara juga. Seharusnya memang ia yang bicara, karena Naruto lah yang ingin tahu tentang Sai. Walau pun Hinata juga~

"Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya, kalau mau silakan tanyakan saja ke Yamanaka-_san_. Itu juga kalau dia masih ingat" lagi-lagi, Sai jadi lesu karena mengingat itu. Janji yang telah di buatnya, telah di lupakan begitu saja oleh Ino.

"Baiklah~ Aku mengerti" wajah Naruto mulai serius, kini ia akan langsung pada yang intinya saja.

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat?" Yap! Pertanyaan itu membuat Sai kaget. Tapi, pada dasarnya warna kulit Sai memang pucat sih~ Tapi, apa pucatnya sudah keterlaluan?

"Sudah dari sananya" jawab Sai seadanya, Hinata yakin, yang di katakan Sai hanyalah sebuah kebohongan.

'_Warna pucat itu sudah tidak wajar_' batinnya sambil memotong-motong kuenya itu. Lalu memakannya, dan menaruh garpu di sebelah piring.

"Apakah Sai_-kun_ punya penyakit?" sukses juga pertanyaan Hinata membuat Sai terdiam. Itu malah membuat Naruto dan Hinata bingung.

Sai berdiri, menaruh uang di meja itu.

"Tidak ada" ia bilang tidak ada penyakit yang di deritanya, dan langsung meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

Kepergian Sai, membuat Naruto dan Hinata rapat kembali. Naruto yakin kalau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Sai, Hinata setuju dengan perkataan Naruto. Rapat dilanjutkan besok, mereka akan menuju ke tempat dimana mereka melihat Sai pertama kali.

::

::

::

"Terima kasih, datang kembali ya" Ino bertertima kasih pada pelanggan yang telah membeli bunga dari toko keluarganya.

Kembali matanya tertuju pada pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Menghela napasnya, dan berbatin lagi. '_Apakah kalau sekarang aku mendekati Sai, aku tidak akan dijauhi? Baiklah~ Aku akan mencobanya_'

Di mulailah langkah pendekatan, langkah-langkah untuk mencoba mendekati Sai kembali. Hampir dekat, memang hampir mendekati Sai. Tapi malah kejadian itu, terjadi kembali. Sai mulai menjauh lagi~

'_Apakah aku benar-benar di benci?_' Ino tertunduk sedih.

'_Yah~ Dari pada di benci, lebih baik menjauh saja_' Ino berjalan menuju tempat awalnya kembali, ia sekarang tidak akan pernah mencoba untuk mendekati Sai lagi. Daripada lebih di benci nanti~

'_Lagi-lagi, aku menjauhinya_' sama dengan Sai, Sai juga langsung lesu setelah melakukan hal itu ke sekian kalinya.

Ia sudah memutuskan akan pergi dari toko sekarang. Tapi karena Naruto datang menghalangi kepergian Sai, itu malah membuat Sai resah.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya sinis.

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sai, Naruto mendorong-dorong Sai untuk mendekati Ino.

"Kamu tidak tahu? Ino mau lebih dekat denganmu loh~" itulah yang di ucapkan Naruto ketika Sai dan Ino sudah berdekatan.

"Apa maksudmu **uzu-ma-ki-san**?" tanya Ino kesal, berdecak pinggang dan menutup sebelah matanya.

"Sudahlah Ino-_chan_~" ternyata ada Hinata disana. Setelah mengetahuinya, akhirnya Ino pun menenangkan dirinya. Agar terlihat manis di depan Hinata gitu loh~(?)

"Maaf~ Tapi aku tidak punya waktu" orang yang dari tadi diam ini saja mencoba kabur, tidak suka dengan keadaan yang disana. Tapi, kepergiannya lagi-lagi di tahan oleh seseorang.

Siapa? Ino Yamanaka~

"Kenapa? Kenapa selalu menjauhi diriku? Apa kau benci padaku? Kalau memang iya, ayo bilang. Aku tidak akan mendekatimu lagi setelah itu~" melihat Ino yang hampir menangis, Sai pun tidak tega. Akhirnya ia berbicara juga~

"Kalau kamu dekat denganku, maka tidak lama kamu akan menangis" kata-kata itu, membuat Ino tidak mengerti. Tidak lama akan menangis? Apa maksudnya?

"Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya lebih" pupus sudah harapan Ino untuk lebih mengerti. Kenapa Sai tidak pernah menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan? Itu ada alasannya~

"Aku janji tidak akan menangis~ Apa pun yang terjadi, walau sesedih apa pun aku tidak akan meneteskan air mata. Aku janji~" Sai menghela napas setelah mendengar ucapan Ino. Mungkin ini sudah waktunya, waktu mulai mendekati Ino. Walau akhirnya, Ino akan menangis. Itulah pilihan Ino sendiri~

"Kalau itu maumu, jangan salahkan aku jika suatu hari aku akan membuatmu menangis" ucapan yang di katakan Sai, membuat Ino meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan. Membalas ucapan Sai,

"Ya~"

::

::

::

• _**Sai P.O.V.**_ •

Malam ini, aki lebih senang dari biasanya. Aku senang, akhirnya aku sudah dekat dengan Ino. Tapi, aku masih memikirkan hal itu. Tentang penyakitku itu~ Aku tidak mau membuat Ino menangis.

Kalau saja ada keajaiban, aku mau menghilangkan penyakit itu dari tubuhku. Menghilang seutuhnya~

"_Begitu ya?_" Aku kaget, kenapa tiba-tiba ada suara orang yang menggelegar di kamarku? Padahal, penghuni rumah ini hanya aku sendiri saja. Tidak ada orang lain~ Jadi, suara siapa itu?

"Siapa?" kuberanikan diriku untuk bergerak, melihat sekitar yang sepi melompong. Tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali. Apa itu hanya sebuah ilusi pendengaran saja? Mungkin iya~ Telingaku sudah memburuk rupanya.

"_Ternyata itu alasannya_" kumendengarnya lagi~ Sekarang suara seorang perempuan? Sebenarnya apa yang kudengar ini?

"Siapa kalian? Dimana kalian sekarang?" Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, yang kudengar, benarkah ada?

Kumenengok ke arah lemari pakaian yang mendecit karena terbuka, lalu.. muncullah sosok dua orang aneh. Aku tidak mengerti, apa mataku juga sudah memburuk?

"_Konbawa~_" ternyata pikiranku salah~ Pendengaran dan penglihatanku masih baik-baik saja. Lalu, siapa mereka sebenarnya?

"Kami datang untuk menawarkanmu sesuatu" menawarkan sesuatu? Menawarkan apa? Kulihat mereka yang semakin mendekatiku~

"Apa?" tanyaku, walau aku tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi aku ikuti saja jalan cerita ini.

"Ya~ Sebuah kristal yang dapat mengabulkan mimpimu, mimpi abadi yang mau kamu wujudkan" mendengar itu, aku sangat tertarik. Benarkah? Apa dia tidak bohong? Sebuah kristal yang dapat mengabulkan mimpiku? Selama ini, aku bermimpi agar penyakitku sembuh. Apakah Tuhan telah mengabulkan mimpiku itu melalui mereka berdua?

"Dengan kristal itu, apakah bisa mengabulkan permohonan seperti apa pun?" tanyaku was-was, aku tidak boleh percaya begitu saja. Mungkin ini hanyalah sebuah kebohongan~

"Bisa~ Tapi, tidak bisa untuk menghidupkan orang kembali" aku berpikir kembali, aku meninginkan kesembuhan. Aku tidak menginginkan penghidupan kembali. Kalau aku sembuh, aku tidak akan membuat Ino menangis. Baiklah~

"Aku ambil" pasti, pilihanku ini tidak salah. Lagian, tidak ada konsekuensi yang akan terjadi jika aku menerima tawaran mereka.

"Tapi kalau kamu sudah meninggal nanti, tidak ada yang mengingat kamu loh~ Termaksud Ino" pupus sudah harapanku, ternyata konsekuensi yang harus di terima sebesar itu.

Aku jadi terdiam akibat perkataan gadis yang menusuk itu. Itu malah membuatku bingung~ Kenapa harus seperti itu? Percuma saja aku sembuh, kalau meninggal nanti aku akan di lupakannya?

"Bagaimana?" terdengar suara lelaki itu lagi, aku benar-benar harus berpikir dengan baik.

"Pikirkanlah dengan baik Sai-_kun_" benar kata gadis itu... Tapi~ Tunggu dulu! Kenapa dia bisa mengetahui namaku?

Tapi, makhluk seperti itu pasti mengetahui segalanya. Termaksud, penyakit yang kuderita ini. Tapi kalau soal kristal itu, mungkin akan kuterima untuk jaga-jaga.

"Aku terima~" aku tahu ini belum sampai ke hal yang salah, masih di jalan yang aman. Aku akan berpikir sekali lagi, saat menggunakan kristal itu.

"Oke~ Kristal itu namanya _Dream Crystal_. Sebagai tanda bahwa kau telah menerimanya, maka di buatlah lambang kontrak" lambang kontrak? Apa lagi itu~ Apa harus ada begituan segala? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti~

"Jadi mau dimana diletakkannya lambang itu?" dimana? Dimana ya? Kumelihat sekitarku~ Apa aku letakkan saja lambang kontrak itu di kuas itu?

"Di kuas ini saja, ini kuas kesayanganku" kumenunjukkan kuas itu, kulihat reaksi mereka. Yang pria, tersenyum sok keren. Tapi yang perempuan, sepertinya dia kebingungan. Apa lambang kontrak tidak boleh di ukir di benda ya?

"Oke~ Serahkan kuas itu padaku" sesuai perintahnya, aku menyerahkan kuas itu padanya. Kumelihat~ Sebuah kuku keluar lebih panjang dan terlihat lebih tajam. Di ukirnya lambang kontrak itu di kuasku.

"Aku baru tahu kalau di benda juga bisa" kumendengar perkataan sang gadis, ternyata itu alasan kenapa tadi dia memancarkan reaksi kebingungan.

"Tapi harus benda kesayangan" Oke~ Setelah ia mengucapkan itu, lambang telah selesai dibuatnya.

"Dengan begini, selesai sudah. Kita akan bertemu lagi kalau ada kepentingan" setelah melihat kepergiannya, aku terdiam. Aku cukup kaget melihat kristal itu yang perlahan demi perlahan masuk ke dalam kuas itu.

Kumelihat kuas yang sekarang telah berbeda, karena ada sebuah benda yang menentukan ada yang mengingatku atau tidak. Apakah pilihanku ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik?

::

::

::

• _**Normal P.O.V**__. _•

Pagi tiba kembali, pagi ini Sai kembali bertemu dengan Ino~ Suasana di toko itu jadi lebih ceria karena Ino dan Sai sudah akrab. Pengunjung jadi lebih ceria juga karena Ino menampakkan wajah yang lebih ceria dari biasanya.

Ino menghampiri Sai yang sedang melihat-lihat bunga di bagian pintu, memanggil nama Sai dan mengajaknya bicara.

"Jadi kapan Sai-_kun_ akan mulai melukis?" tanya Ino, ia menampakkan wajahnya yang semanis mungkin agar Sai tidak takut saat melihat sifatnya yang sesungguhnya.

"Tidak lama ini" mendengar jawaban Sai, Ino jadi lebih semangat. Tidak lama ini? Berarti Ino menunggu tidak sia-sia, impiannya untuk melihat lukisan Sai sebentar lagi akan terwujud.

"Jadinya mau lukis bunga yang mana?" kembali pertanyaan telah di tanyakan oleh Ino, ini adalah pertanyaan kedua yang tidak akan di jawab oleh Sai.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya" lagi-lagi Sai yang pelit untuk memberikan jawaban tidak memberitahukannya. Ino jadi kecewa lagi~

Tapi mana mungkin kan Sai memberitahukan ia akan melukis apa? Karena bunga yang ada di toko itu tidak ada yang mau dilukisnya. Tapi bunga yang ada di depan matanya, yaitu Ino yang akan di lukis~

"Pelit" Sai tidak peduli di bilang pelit oleh Ino, karena ini masih sebuah rahasia. Tidak enak rasanya kalau rahasia sudah ketahuan duluan sebelum waktunya.

"Memangnya kamu tidak pelit?" Sai mengucapkan itu sambil tersenyum, itu malah membuat Ino tersinggung. Memang sih ia pelit, tapi ia tidak pelit memberikan jawaban seperti Sai.

"Apa-apaan sih bicara seperti itu" hampir Ino mau memukuli Sai, tapi tangannya malah di tahan oleh Naruto.

"Apaan kau Naruto~ Tiba-tiba datang dan menahan tanganku seperti ini. Lepaskan~" dengan kasar, Ino menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto. Ia berdecak kesal karena seenaknya saja Naruto memegang tangannya itu.

"Kamu tidak tahu kalau tubuhnya lemah?" lemah? Apa maksud Naruto? Tubuh siapa yang lemah? Apakah Sai?

"Apa maksudmu?" wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan, terpancar di wajahnya. Apa maksud yang di katakan Naruto? Tubuh Sai, lemah?

"Dia~" sebelum Naruto mengucapkannya, ia di suruh berhenti oleh Sai.

"Diam Naruto~!" serunya, seruan Sai, membuat Ino semakin tidak mengerti. Ada yang di sembunyikan oleh Sai, tapi kenapa dirinya tidak boleh tahu?

"Baiklah~" Naruto akhirnya berhenti bicara, mungkin Naruto mengerti apa yang di pikirkan Sai. Naruto berpikir, mungkin Sai akan memberitahukannya sendiri.

"Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti. Beri tahu aku~" benar-benar sudah, Ino penasaran, dan itu karena Naruto.

"Suatu saat kamu pasti akan tahu" mendengar dari orangnya sendiri, akhirnya Ino dapat menerimanya. Benar kata Sai, ia pasti akan tahu suatu saat nanti.

"Baiklah~" walaupun Ino berkata seperti itu, tapi Ino masih penasaran. Dilihatnya Sai menarik Naruto ke luar toko~

"Ino-_chan~_" di dengarnya suara itu, orang yang hampir di lupakannya kalau sekarang berda dekat dengannya.

"Ada apa Hinata_-chan_?" tanya Ino, sekarang di mulailah percakapan antar dua gadis.

"Sai_-kun_ pernah memberitahuku, katanya ia pernah buat janji denganmu. Apakah itu benar? Janji apa itu?" Janji? Ino memang pernah membuat janji dengan Sai.

"Aku memang pernah membuat janji dengannya. Aku tidak akan menangis kalau terjadi sesuatu dengannya" bukan itu yang dimaksud Hinata, masa Ino tidak ingat sama sekali?

"Bukan itu, janji yang pernah di katakan Sai saat pertama kali kalian bertemu" bingung~ Bingung yang di rasakan Ino sekarang. Janji saat pertama kali Sai bertemu dengannya? Ia tidak mengingatnya, tidak ingat sama sekali.

"Aku tidak tahu~" keduanya terdiam setelah itu~

Sedangkan di sisi lain, tampak dua pemuda yang tampaknya serius membicarakan sesuatu. Dua-duanya, sama-sama beranggapan tidak mau kalah~

"Dari mana kalau kamu tahu kalau aku bertubuh lemah?" di mulai pertanyaan oleh Sai, dengan sok kerennya, Naruto menjawab dengan lantangnya.

"Jangan remehkan Uzumaki Naruto" bukan itu jawaban yang di inginkan Sai. Lagian, bukan itu masalahnya. Hanya sai dan dokter serta suster yang ada di rumah sakit saja yang tahu itu.

"Aku tahu kalau itu bukan jawaban yang sebenarnya" memang bukan, makanya Sai ingin tahu lebih. Seberapa jauh Naruto sudah menelitinya? Mencari informasi sejauh mana? Apa sudah sampai ke dalam-dalam?

"Aku pernah melihatmu keluar dari kamar rawat tiga belas" kamar tidak belas? Sai mengingat kembali~ Ia juga baru ingat bahwa dirinya pernah berpas-pasan dengan pemuda berambut pirang dan gadis itu.

"Ternyata itu kau ya?" pertanyaan itu di jawab Naruto dengan bangganya.

"Jadi, kamu sudah tahu apa penyakitku?" sekarang Naruto mengangguk, Sai jadi tidak dapat berkutik lagi. Orang yang mengetahui tentang penyakitnya, bertambah dua lagi.

"Kumohon, jangan kasih tau dia kalau aku di rawat di rumah sakit. Jangan kasih tau dia juga, kalau aku punya penyakit" kenapa tidak boleh di kasih tau? Akan lebih baik kalai Ino mengetahuinya, kan?

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau membuatnya menangis" Naruto mengerti~ Ia tidak akan melakukan hal yang membuat orang yang bersangkutan tidak suka.

"Ada cara untuk sembuh?" Sai mengangguk. Memang ada, tapi ia masih berpikir apakah itu akan baik atau tidak. Walau sembuh nanti, percuma saja hidup lama tapi tidak di ingat oleh siapapun. Jadi ia masih berpikir~

"Oke~ untuk orang sepertimu, sepertinya tidak perlu menggunakan kristal itu" Naruto mengucapkan itu secara pelan setelah Sai selesai mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa~ Para gadis sudah menunggu, sebaiknya kita kembali lagi" tanpa di beri tahu juga, Sai sudah jalan duluan. Kembali ke dalam toko bunga~

"Hei~ Kalian kemana saja? Bicarain apa saja sih? Jangan bilang kalau kamu menyatakan cinta ke Sai_-kun_? Homooo~" perkataan Ino dielak oleh Naruto. Walau pun Naruto kesal dengan perkataan Ino barusan, tapi ia melihat Sai yang tersenyum. Padahal di dalamnya terluka~

"_Baka~_" seru Ino kesal. Seharusnya kan yang kesal Naruto, kenapa malah jadi Ino yang kesal?

"Ino-_chan_~ Jangan bicara seperti itu" lagi-lagi, Hinata dapat menghentikan tingkah Ino yang seperti itu.

"Hinata~ Ayo kita pergi" Naruto menarik Hinata keluar dari toko itu. Kedua insan yang di tinggal hanya melihat kepergian Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ano.. Sai-_kun_~ Ada yang mau kubicarakan" mendengar suara Ino, pandangan Sai di arahkan padanya.

"Apa?" tanyanya setelah melihat sosok Ino.

"Hmmm~ Gimana ya? Tapi sepertinya bukan waktu yang pas. Mungkin kapan-kapan saja, nunggu waktu yang pas" Sai tidak mengerti, tapi di setujui saja oleh Sai. Ia tidak mau telalu banyak menarik informasi.

"Baiklah~" katanya.

'_Kapan? Aku yakin, yang akan di bicarakannya tidak akan pernah sampai ke aku. Karena sebentar lagi aku akan..._'

::

::

::

**My Last Drawing ~ To Be Continue**

**Eternal Dream ~ To Be Continue**

::

::

Akhirnya chapter tujuh dari _fic_ gaje bin abal ini selesai juga. Bagaimana menurut kalian?

Balasan kalian sudah daku balas lewat PM, bagi yang tidak_ login_ akan saya balas disini~

**SyHinataLavender: **Iya~ Mungkin gara-gara jaringannya. Iya~ _Arigatou_ ya.. Hohoho~ Iya, SaiIno juga muncul dua chapter. Disini udah lumayan banyak NaruHina-nya, kan?_ Arigatou~ _

**Soputan:** Kalau itu, terserah dirimu saja. _Arigatou_ ya~

**Nitya-chan:** _Arigatou~ Arigatou _lagi. Iya, ini sudah muncul.

**Thanks To:**

**- SyHinataLavender**

**- Mr. Xavier**

**- Akiyama Yuki**

**- orchideeumi**

**- The NaruHina Story**

**- flowers lavender**

**- GazzelE VR**

**- Soputan**

**- akira . kumagawa93**

**- Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida**

**- Nitya-chan**

**- Restyviolet**

**- Karizta-chan**

_Jaa~_


	8. Chapter 8 : My Last Drawing ( SaiIno )

Chapter delapan_ update~_! Ini dia lanjutan dari SaiIno di chapter yang lalu~ Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena _update_-nya lebih lama dari biasanya. Soalnya tempat yang kupijaki saat libur lebaran ini sungguh pelit sinyal. Kalau gitu sekian saja dariku.

Selamat membaca~

::

::

Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

::

::

Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

"Sai?" Aku kembali memanggil Sai-_kun_. Sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan tingkah Sai yang seperti itu. Melamunkan apa ya?

"Ya?" balasnya singkat, seperti biasanya. Aku tahu tipe seperti Sai_-kun_ itu tidak banyak bicara, tapi aku kurang suka juga sih. Tapi kalau Sai-_kun _berbeda~

"Melamunkan apa?" Aku tahu kalau Sai_-kun_ sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak mau memberitahukan padaku apa yang sedang di lamunkannya.

"Bukan apa-apa" jawabnya lagi, benar kan? Dia selalu pelit untuk memberikan jawaban. Kalau pelit memberikan jawaban saat masa-masa ulangan sih masih oke-oke saja bagiku, tapi ini malah pelit saat aku menanyakan hal yang sewajarnya. Haa~ Aku menghela napasku,

"Jadi~ Kenapa selama ini Sai-_kun_ tidak pernah melukis? Apakah ada sebuah alasan?" lagi-lagi, aku menanyakan sesuatu pertanyaan yang pasti tidak akan di jawabnya. Kenapa aku suka bertanya sih? Haa~ Kembali aku menghela napas.

Kulihat Sai-_kun_ mengangguk~ Apa? Dia mengangguk? Apakah sekarang ia akan memberitahukan sebuah jawaban? Tapi kenapa aku lebih yakin kalau ia tidak akan memberitahukannya ya? Tapi kemungkinan lagi akan berhasil kalau aku mencobanya terus.

"Apa?" tanyaku, mudah-mudahan saja ia akan menjawabnya. Karena aku benar-benar mau mengetahuinya~ Aku penasaran sekali.

"Kesekian kalinya, aku tidak akan kasih tahu" jawaban yang sudah di ketahui olehku sebelumnya, selalu saja menjawab seperti itu. Sai_-kun_ memang pelit~

Kembali aku mau memukulnya lagi, tapi aku jadi teringat kata-kata Naruto tadi. Itulah yang membuatku menghentikan niatku yang sebelumnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, sepertinya ia mengetahui perubahanku yang secara tiba-tiba itu, dan mungkin membuatnya jadi penasaran.

"Apa yang Sai_-kun_ sembunyikan?" lagi-lagi sebuah pertanyaan, Sai-_kun_ pasti tidak suka selalu di tanyakan pertanyaan olehku.

"Tidak ada~" jawabnya. Ternyata benar ya? Mungkin hanya padaku saja sifatnya tertutup seperti itu. Menyembunyikan suatu hal, membuat aku tidak bisa mengenalnya lebih jauh~

"Kenapa tidak pernah di kasih jawabannya? Aku mau lebih mengenal Sai-_kun_, lebih mau mengerti tentangmu" memang, aku mau mengenalnya lebih. Tapi dia selalu saja menutup dirinya~ Kenapa?

"Suatu saat, aku akan memberikan jawaban yang sebenarnya~ Tunggu saja" aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menerima ucapannya itu.

"Baiklah~"

::

::

::

**My Last Drawing**

**( SaiIno )**

::

::

"Aku berpikir, ini akan menjadi kisah dengan akhir yang buruk" pemuda ini, menatap sendu kedua insan yang sedang dalam kondisi tidak enak seperti itu.

Memang, yang di pikirkan Hinata juga sama dengan yang Naruto pikirkan. Tapi ia tidak ingin sahabatnya itu terluka karena sebuah kesedihan~ Kesedihan jenis apa pun, kepergian, perpisahan, penolakan, pengorbanan, pertentangan, atau apa pun. Yang di inginkannya hanyalah kebahagiaan. Apa ia bersifat egois?

"Jangan berpikiran buruk dulu Naruto-_kun_, masa depan dapat diubah" Naruto tahu itu, tapi dalam kasus yang kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Dalam kasus ini, tidak ada hubungannya dengan masa depan.

"Aku tahu, tapi ini berbeda" sekarang Hinata lah yang di buat bingung oleh Naruto. Ia tidak mengerti, apanya yang berbeda? Bukankah sama saja? Apa yang berbeda?

"Maksudnya?" tanyanya,

"Aku tahu apa yang di gelisahkan oleh Sai" yang di gelisahkan oleh Sai? Jadi itu yang membuatnya jadi berbeda? Tapi, apa hubungannya? Lalu, kenapa Naruto tahu apa yang di gelisahkan oleh Sai? Kenapa Hinata tidak mengetahuinya? Ya iyalah~ Mereka jenis yang berbeda.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata, benar-benar Hinata dan Naruto berbeda. Mengerti perasaan manusia dengan cara yang berbeda, berlawanan.

"Kamu tahu? Dia menerima tawaran _Dream Crystal_ karena mau menghilangkan penyakitnya itu, kan?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Tapi, ia berpikir juga. Percuma kalau hidup panjang dengan orang yang disukainya, tapi akhirnya akan di lupakan. Kamu mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti" jawab Hinata.

"Makanya dia benar-benar di bingungkan oleh dua pilihan" dua pilihan? Pilihan yang di maksud, yang di bilang Naruto itu, kan?

"Jadi bagaimana?" Naruto menggeleng, ia tidak tahu akan berakhir seperti apa nasib kedua orang itu nantinya.

"Itu tergantung dirinya sendiri"

::

::

::

Dua bulan telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, Sai dan Ino jadi tambah akrab. Semuanya baik-baik saja, tapi keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. Sai malah tambah memburuk~

"Saaaai~" Ino memeluk Sai secara tiba-tiba, Sai yang kaget langsung menyembunyikan gambaran sketsa yang akan di lukisnya.

Ino penasaran dengan yang mau di lukis oleh Sai, Ino minta di perlihatkan. Tapi Sao bilang ia akan menunjukkannya kalau sudah jadi nanti, jadinya Ino setuju saja deh~

"_Nee,_ Sai-_kun_~ Sudah satu tahun dua bulan berlalu sudah. Kenapa baru sekarang melukisnya?" pertanyaan yang memiliki arti sama walau cara bertanyanya berbeda. Pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang pernah di tanyakan dua bulan yang lalu.

"Dua kali kamu bertanya itu" perkataan Sai membuat Ino kaget, dua kali bertanya? Ino tidak dapat mengingatnya sama sekali.

"Benarkah? Aku lupa~" jawabnya jujur, tertawa singkat setelahnya.

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak akan memberitahukannya" Sai yang begitu pelit, tidak pernah berubah saat itu.

"Sama aja pelitnya" memang tidak berubah. Selama dua bulan, tidak ada satu pun perubahan yang di tampakkan Sai. Kecuali, perubahan bagian dalamnya~

"Aku tidak berubah" sambung Sai.

"Iya~ Iya~"

"Hei~ Bagaimana kalau suatu hari kita berpisah?" pertanyaan yang tidak pernah di pikirkan oleh Ino sebelumnya. Ia tidak pernah memikirkannya,

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya~ masalah keadaan" lanjut Sai kembali.

Ino terdiam, dia tidak tahu. Kalau memang itu terjadi, ia tidak pernah memikirkannya. Masih belum tahu, apa reaksi yang akan di pancarkannya setelah mereka berpisah? Itu tidak pernah di pikirkannya. Tapi ia sudah berjanji, ia tidak akan menangis.

"Begitu ya?"

"Iya~"

Keduanya terdiam, suasana berubah jadi hening. Tidak tahu mau berkata apa-apa lagi. Sampai Ino melihat kuas yang tergeletak di sebelah Sai.

"Oh ya~ Kuas itu kuas kesayanganmu?" tanya Ino, biar keadaan tidak hening gitu. Biar ada pembicaraan~

"Iya~" jawab Sai singkat, tidak lupa mengeluarkan senyum yang biasanya.

"Lalu, kenapa ada tato aneh disana?" Tato aneh? Apa maksudnya?

"Tato? Mana?" Sai melihat kembali kuasnya, seingatnya ia tidak pernah menempelkan tato di kuasnya itu. Karena, malah akan membuat sebuah perbedaan~

"Itu~ Warna putih butek kaya obat nyamuk melingkar itu?" Ino tidak tahu~ Bahwa perkataannya itu malah membuat satu sosok yang mengintip di balik pepohonan marah.

"Kurang ajar~ Itu warna putih bening! Bukan butek! Dan jangan meledek lambang Uzumaki. Kuhajar juga kau~" ya, pembuat lambang itu marah karena seenak dagunya ia meledek lambang Uzumaki. Padahal itu adalah lambang Ratu di dunia mimpi~

"Sabar Naruto-_kun_" Hinata yang mencoba menenangkan Naruto akhirnya berhasil juga.

"Oke-oke"

Kembali pada Sai dan Ino, Sai bingung mau menjawab apa. Karena mana mungkin ia memberitahukan ada dua makhluk yang menawarkannya sesuatu. Ino tidak akan mempercayainya~

"Oh ini, hanya hiasan biasa saja" jawab Sai, lagian mana mungkin kan Sai kasih alasan lain selain itu.

Lagi-lagi~ Tadi Ino, sekarang Sai~! Dia bilang biasa?

"Seenak dengkulmu~! Hiasan biasa? Itu bukan biasa woy! Di dalam lambang kontrak yang tertanam di kuasmu itu ada mimpi abadimu~!" untung saja, Naruto mengoceh di sana. Kalau sampai ketahuan oleh Sai dan Ino, bisa-bisa aksi mengintip(?) mereka gagal.

"Tenanglah Naruto_-kun_~ Mungkin Sai_-kun_ bicara seperti itu karena tidak tahu mau kasih alasan apa" menyerap perkataan Hinata, benar juga. Kalau sampai di kasih tau yang sebenarnya, nanti kontrak malah terlepas lagi?

"Tapi benar kan itu benda kesanyangan Sai-_kun_?" kembali ke Sain dan Ino, Ino bertanya lagi.

"Iya~ Ini adalah benda terakhir yang di berikan kakakku sebelum beliau meninggal. Kalau misalkan kita berpisah, dan tidak akan pernah bertemu selamaya. Aku akan memberikan kuas ini padamu" lagi-lagi Sai mengucapkan kata tentang perpisahan, Ino tidak suka itu. Sudah cukup baginya mendengar kata itu berulang-ulang. Apa Sai tidak bosan selalu mengucapkannya?

"Apa maksud perkataanmu? Selalu saja kamu mengucapkan hal itu" Ia tidak tahu, bahwa pertanyaan ini malah membuat terjadinya adu mulut.

"Kamu tidak akan mengerti~" jawab Sai.

"Aku pasti mengerti~" timpal Ino.

"Tidak"

"Iya!"

"Tidak"

"Iya!"

"Tidak"

Di mulailah adu mulut mereka, tapi akhirnya di menangkan kembali oleh Sai. Lagi-lagi, Ino mengucapkan bahwa Sai itu pelit. Menjulurkan lidah, dan meninggalkan Sai sendirian disana.

'_Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya sampai waktunya tiba~ Lalu, aku harus cepat menyelesaikan lukisan ini. Waktunya, tinggal sedikit lagi~_

_Ya~ Harus selesai_'

::

::

::

Satu bulan berlalu, Ino khawatir karena semenjak kejadian adu mulut itu, Sai tidak pernah datang lagi ke tempatnya. Apakah Sai marah? Telepon tidak pernah nyambung, sms juga tidak pernah sampai. Ia juga tidak tahu rumah Sai ada dimana, jadi ia tidak bisa menengoknya. Ino benar-benar merasakan, bahwa perkataan Sai yang mengatakan bahwa akan berpisah benar-benar akan terjadi.

'_Sai-kun~ Dimana kamu?_' Ia melihatnya, melihat sosok Hinata sedang berlari mendekatinya. Dengan wajah memancarkan kesedihan, ada apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hinata?

"Hinata-_chan_? Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" bukan Hinata, tapi Sai, Ino? Bukan Hinata yang terjadi sesuatu, tapi Sai~

"Bukan aku, tapi Sai-_kun~_" mendengar nama Sai, Ino jadi berprasangka buruk. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" benar-benar, kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi pada Sai?

"Sai di rumah sakit, tergeletak tak bernyawa" tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Hinata barusan, Ino langsung berlari menuju rumah sakit.

Berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang mencoba menyusulnya~

"Suster! Dimana pasien bernama Sai berada?!" lagi-lagi, suster itu mendapatkan tamu yang sejenis seperti gadis berambut pink lima bulan lalu.

Menanyakan hal yang sama, tapi dalam kondisi pasien yang berbeda. "Di kamar tiga belas, saya ikut turut berduka cita atas kepergiannya" kata-kata suster itu membuat Ino hilang kendali.

"Apa maksudmu? Sai_-kun_ pasti masih hidup~!" Ino berlari lagi, menghampiri kamar rawat dengan nomor tiga belas. Mendobrak pintunya secara kasar, melihat sosok pemuda yang sedang memandang dengan sedih. Sosok yang sudah terbujur kaku disana, tersenyum?

Ia berjalan mendekati Sai, memegang tangan Sai. Hangat~ pikirnya.

"Sai_-kun_" ia memanggilnya, berharap orang yang di panggilnya akan membuka matanya kembali. Menunggu jawabannya~ Tidak ada jawaban? Di lihatnya Sai yang tidak bergerak, tidak merespon dirinya. Ini bohong, kan?

"Jangan bercanda seperti itu~ Kumohon, bangun Sai-_kun_~" tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir dari matanya, ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya.

Hinata yang akhirnya sampai disana mencoba untuk menenangkan Ino, sedangkan Naruto memberitahu kalau ada surat yang tergeletak di sebelah Sai.

Ino langsung mengambilnya dan membacanya~

_Ino-chan~ Sudah sebulan sejak kita tidak bertemu ya? Bagaimana kabarmu? Mungkin, aku tidak baik-baik saja~ Tapi aku rindu kamu._

"Bodoh~ Aku juga rindu kamu, sangat. Dan, Baru pertama kali kamu menyebut namaku, walau hanya melalui surat"

_Saat kamu membaca surat ini, pasti aku sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Terbujur kaku, tidak bergerak. Sungguh menyedihkan ya aku? Sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang mau kuberitahu padamu, inilah jawaban atas pertanyaan pertamamu padaku._

_Sebenarnya aku mengidap penyakit yang menyebabkan nyawaku tidak akan bertahan lama lagi. Makanya aku pernah bilang, jangan salahkan aku jika suatu saat kamu menangis karena aku. _

_Ingat, kan? Tapi kamu sudah janji, walaupun sesedih apa pun yang terjadi, kamu tidak akan menangis, kan? Kamu sudah berjanji, jadi jangan menangis karena kepergianku ya?_

"Kalau itu mana bisa~"

_Kamu juga pernah bertanya, bunga apa yang akan kulukis? Dari sekian banyak bunga di toko itu, hanya ada satu yang menarik perhatianku. Yaitu~ Kamu~ Aku akan melukismu. Kamu mirip seperti bunga, indah dan menawan~_

"Aku?"

_Satu tahun, tiga bulan yang lalu, aku pernah berjanji padamu. Tapi, sepertinya kamu sudah melupakannya~ Saat itu, aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Aku sangat senang karena di izinkan melihat-lihat untuk melukis. Tapi lukisan itu tidak pernah ada, kan? Itu karena, aku menunggu, sosokmu... Sosok yang tersenyum karena aku~ Itulah alasanku mengapa belum lama ini aku baru mulai melukis, itulah jawaban ke tiga dari pertanyaanmu._

_Nah~ sosokmu itu lah yang selama ini mau kulukis. Janjiku, aku akan melukismu. Kamu lupa, kan? Yah~ Tapi aku tahu semua orang pasti bisa melupakan sesuatu dengan mudahnya. Oleh karena itu, lupakan aku ya? Anggap aku tidak pernah ada? Lupakan aku seperti kamu melupakan janji itu._

'_Aku berjanji padamu, sebagai tanda terima kasih, aku akan melukismu suatu hari nanti_' janji itu, telah diingat Ino kembali. Janji Sai yang telah di lupakan olehnya.

"Melupakanmu? Itu tidak bisa~"

_Lukisan itu, ada di sebelah mayatku~ Kamu bisa lihat? Sesuatu yang tertutup kain itu? Warna kainnya sama dengan warna matamu, kan? Nah~ itu hadiah pertama dariku. Kamu mau tahu? Lukisan itu, adalah lukisan terakhir yang di buat oleh tangan ini._

_Kamu, adalah lukisan terakhirku._

Di lihatnya benda yang tertutup oleh kain. Memang benar, warna kain itu sama dengan warna matanya. Tapi, lebih memudar~ Ino langsung membukanya, lukisan itu memang lukisan dirinya. Tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi, saat melihat lukisan itu.

_Yang kedua, kamu bisa lihat benda yang ada di atas meja sana. Ada kuas kesayanganku~ Kamu masih ingat, kan? Itu untukmu,_

Ino melihat atas meja, ia melihat kuas itu dan mengambilnya?

"Kenapa? Tatonya menghilang?"

_Sebagai tanda perpisahanku.._

"Perpisahan?"

_Yang terakhir, aku mau mengucapkan sesuatu padamu~ Inilah hadiah ketiga dariku,_

_Aku menyukaimu~_

_Yah~ walaupun tidak secara langsung, tapi aku cukup merasa lega. Akhirnya aku bisa menyampaikannya juga, perasaan yang terpendam selama setahun dua bulan dan tiga puluh hari itu._

Semakin deras sudah~ Pengakuan itu, membuat Ino semakin terisak.

"Kenapa? Aku menyesal, kenapa saat itu aku menunda perkataanku?"

_'Kenapa aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku saat itu?' _Hei~ Ino, penyesalan selalu datang di akhir, kan?

_Satu lagi Ino, carilah pria yang lebih baik dariku. Lupakan aku~ Hilangkan semua ingatanmu tentang diriku, lupakan semuanya. Anggap aku.. Tidak pernah ada~ Agar kamu, tidak tenggelam dalam kesedihan.._

_Sayonara~ Ino-chan~_

"Melupakanmu? Menganggapmu tidak pernah ada? Itu mana bisa,

Sai~"

::

::

::

"Ini menyedihkan~ Hiks~" Hinata menangis melihat kejadian itu, ia tidak tega melihat sahabatnya sendiri menangis seperti itu karena kehilangan orang yang di sukainya.

Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya menunjukkan wajah yang dapat mengerti perasaan Hinata. Ia memberikan dada bidangnya(?), di peluknya Hinata sebagai tanda penghibur.

"Jangan menangis~ Aku yakin, Sai yang ada disana senang karena lukisan terakhirnya adalah lukisan orang yang disukainya" walau pun Naruto kurang mengerti masalah percintaan, tapi ia dapat merasakan apa yang Sai rasakan. Tidak tega juga, karena teman barunya pergi secepat itu.

"Begitukah?" Hinata menjauh dari Naruto, cukup malu karena baru kali ini ia di peluk oleh Naruto. Tapi sepertinya Hinata tidak ingat, ia pernah di peluk Naruto saat itu~

"Iya" balas Naruto, tidak lupa tersenyum untuk menenangkan Hinata.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan _Dream Crystal_? Kenapa lambang kontrak sudah tidak ada?" pertanyaan yang ingin di ketahui oleh Hinata, ia belum tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan ini.

"Lambang kontrak itu, terlepas dengan sendirinya. Menghilang dan kembali ke dunia mimpi~ Perjanjian, telah ditolak~ Sai telah menolak menggunakan _Dream Crystal_ itu. Tapi, itulah pilihan terbaik yang telah di ambilnya. Ia jadi tidak akan di lupakan oleh orang yang disukainya" jelas Naruto, Hinata yang sudah mulai tenang akhirnya dapat mencernanya dengan baik.

"Begitu ya?" mengulang pertanyaan yang sama, di jawab juga dengan jawaban dan reaksi yang sama.

"Iya"

"Syukurlah~" Hinata lega sekarang, tapi itu terhadap Sai. Bagaimana dengan Ino?

"Tapi aku masih tidak tega melihat Ino-_chan_ yang seperti itu" memang, dirinya masih khawatir terhadap Ino. Apa yang akan di lakukan Ino setelah kejadian ini terjadi?

"Tidak usah khawatir, Ino pasti akan menemukan pria lain. Seperti permintaan Sai, '**Temukanlah pria yang lebih baik darinya**'. Pasti akan Ino lakukan, walau kenangan tentang Sai tidak akan pernah di lupakan. Lagian, Ino sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis karena Sai, kan?" jelas Naruto kembali,

"Aku tahu janji itu, tapi Naruto-_kun_, itu isi suratnya, kan? Walau aku tidak yakin, tapi kenapa Naruto_-kun _tahu suratnya seperti itu?" Hinata memang tidak pernah membaca surat itu, tapi saat mendengar kata Naruto, ia yakin Naruto pasti pernah melihat isi surat tersebut.

"Aku melihatnya menulis surat itu" jawab Naruto jujur, ternyata benar yang di pikirkan oleh Hinata.

"Naruto_-kun_~ itu perbuatan jahat" memberi tahu, tapi Naruto sebenarnya juga sudah tahu. Tapi ia penasaran~

"Aku tahu~ Tapi ada yang mau kuberitahu padamu. Ia menulis surat itu, dengan perasaan sedih~ Dia yang bilang sendiri, jangan menangis kalau suatu hari mereka berpisah. Tapi, dia sendiri juga menangis, dalam kesendirian" tidak percaya~ Hinata jadi bersedih kembali, ia tidak percaya bahwa Sai akan menangis.

"Aku jadi sedih setelah mengetahuinya~ Sai_-kun_, benar-benar menderita" katanya,

"Jangan sedih seperti itu, kamu ingat? Sai tersenyum saat kepergiannya?" Hinata mengangguk, ia jadi teringat permintaan Sai yang terakhir kalinya pada mereka berdua.

'_Jagalah ino-chan~_'

"Iya~ Aku pasti akan menjaga Ino-_chan_ sampai Ino-_chan _menemukan sosok baru yang bisa menjaganya" Naruto tertawa saat mendengar ucapan Hinata yang satu itu. Bukannya kebalik?

"Harusnya itu di ucapkan oleh seorang pria, Hinata~" seru Naruto, masih saja tertawa dengan bahakkannya(?).

"Begitukah?" tanya Hinata bersemu malu. Apa perkataannya yang tadi lucu? Sampai Naruto tertawanya seperti itu?

"Iya~ kalau gitu aku akan mengucapkan hal yang sama... Aku~ Akan melindungi Hinata-_chan _mulai dari sekarang, aku janji"

Blussshh~ Wajah Hinata mendadak menjadi warna merah saat mendengar Naruto mengucapkan itu. Apa lagi Naruto mengucapkan itu tepat di sebelah telinga Hinata, seperti berbisik. Satu lagi~ Tadi Naruto memanggilnya dengan embel-embel '_chan_'?

"Hinata-_chan_~ Kalungnya berkedip-kedip lagi, kita memiliki tugas baru" sadar dari dunianya sendiri, Hinata melihat kalung kristal itu berkedip kembali.

"Siapa? Di rumah sakit ini, lagi? Jangan sampai berakhir sedih lagi~" katanya, ia melihat sekitar rumah sakit. Tapi kepalanya di alihkan Naruto untuk menatap luar rumah sakit.

"Bukan~" jawab Naruto menggeleng.

"Lalu?" Hinata melihat, sosok pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru sebiru lautan. Orang itu~

"Raja?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Sosok itu, sangat mirip dengan ayahnya Naruto~

"Bukan~ Hanya mirip saja, lagi pula dia itu manusia. Lagian, pria itu sepertinya seumuran denganmu" jelas Naruto, awalnya ia juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Tapi, mana mungkin Raja ke dunia manusia dan menjelma jadi manusia, kan?

'_Benar-benar mirip~ Tapi kalau di lihat dari sisi mana pun, auranya menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah manusia. Lagian, orang tua itu mana mungkin jadi remaja kembali. Mana mungkin~_'

::

::

::

**My Last Drawing ~ End**

**Eternal Dream ~ To Be Continue**

::

::

Akhirnya chapter delapan dari_ fic_ gaje bin abal ini selesai juga. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Aku menambahkan sedikit unsur _angst_ di chapter ini, apakah terasa? Kalau tidak terasa, aku berkata jujur saja. Aku tidak bisa membuat fic yang berakhir sedih~! Whahahhaha~ Pasti gagal mulu.

Seperti di pengakhiran chapter ini, kalian pasti tahu kan siapa yang berikutnya? Target berikutnya, adalah Minato~ Yah~ Berikutnya adalah MinaKushi.

Akan kuberitahukan sedikit di sini~ Minato yang ada di sana adalah Minato yang berbeda dengan yang ada di dunia mimpi. Bisa di bilang, seperti reinkarnasi gitu. Cukup sekian informasinya~

Balasan _review _kalian sudah daku balas lewat PM, bagi yang tidak _login_ akan saya balas disini~

**Nitya-chan:**__Ini sudah ada. Masalah penyakit Sai, di chapter ini memang tidak di ceritakan. Tapi, penyakitnya itu Leukimia. Jadi begitulah~

**SyHinataLavender: **Habis ini MinaKushi, setelah itu ShikaTema, lalu NejiTen. Diakhiri dengan _full _NaruHina lagi. Sekian~

**Lyn kuromuno:** Seperti yang sudah di baca, Sai akan mati. _Arigatou review_nya~

**Thanks To:**

**- Nitya-chan**

**- akira . kumagawa93**

**- GazzelE VR**

**- ypratama17**

**- aftu-kun**

**- SyHinataLavender**

**- Restyviolet**

**- Lyn kuromuno**

**- Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida**

Oke~ Sekian dariku. Bertemu lagi di chapter yang akan datang.

_Jaa~_


	9. Chapter 9 : My Secret Girlfriend

Chapter sembilan akhirnya tiba juga~ Seperti yang sudah di kasih tau di chapter sebelumnya, Minato yang ada di sini bisa di bilang reinkarnasi Minato yang ada di dunia mimpi. Sama seperti Kushina~

Oke~ Tidak ada lagi yang mau di bicarakan olehku. Selamat membaca~

::

::

Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

::

::

Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

Baru saja aku melewati rumah sakit, tempat dimana orang yang sakit di rawat dan tinggal. Aku tidak betah lama-lama di dekat sana, jadinya kulanjutkan jalanku saja.

Aku berjalan ke arah yang tidak menentu. Hari ini, aku merasa sangat bosan sekali. Tidak ada kerjaan, itulah yang kulakukan belum lama ini. Oleh karena itu aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan, walau tidak ada tujuannya sama sekali. Kualihkan pandanganku ke sebelah kanan, aku tidak menyangka akan menemukan orang yang tidak akan membuatku bosan nantinya -mungkin-. Aku melihat Kushina-_chan_ sedang jalan disana, beruntung sekali aku~

Kuberjalan mendekatinya, dan menyapanya. "Hai~" sapaku, kulihat Kushina-_chan_ dari belakang, ia tidak peduli sama sekali dengan sapaanku. Dia masih saja terus berjalan~

Kucoba untuk memanggilnya kembali, "Hallo gadis" lagi-lagi, dia tidak memperdulikan aku. Jujur saja, itu sedikit membuatku kesal.

"Hei~! Tidakkah dirimu mendengarku?" aku berusaha menggapainya, menarik dan mehanan tangannya, berusaha agar tidak membuatnya pergi lebih jauh lagi. Tapi entah kenapa, sepertinya aku punya perasaan yang tidak enak.

"Pergi kau manusia hidup belang~!" teriaknya, kurasakan pukulan empuk mengenai perutku.

"_Ittai~_" seruku, kenapa dia memukulku seperti itu? Apa salaku? Lalu, apa yang kudengar tadi salah? Manusia hidung belang katanya? Itu membuatku kaget, apa dia tidak mengenali suaraku?

"Namikaze-_san_?" Apa lagi ini? Dia sudah membuatku kesal tiga kali. Yang pertama, di sapa tidak di balas. Hei~ Apa caraku menyapanya tadi terlihat seperti hidung belang? Yang kedua, dia memukul perutku tiba-tiba!? Apa salahku!? Yang ketiga, apa tadi katanya? '_Namikaze-san_'? Tidak salah tuh?

"Hei~ Bisakah dirimu bersikap lebih manis sedikit saja? Lalu, karena kita sudah pacaran, jangan sekali-kali panggil itu lagi. Biar lebih mesra, panggil '**Minato-**_**kun**_'. Dengar? Minato-_kun_~" Aku berdiri dari posisi tergeletakku itu, malu rasanya di lihat orang di sekitar sana. Masa cowo sekeren aku ini jatuh tidak bermutunya di depan massa? Jadi apa mukaku nanti?

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat, ini lagi yang menambah kekesalanku. Bukannya membantuku berdiri atau minta maaf, dia malah meninggalkanku di tempat itu sendiri!?

Aku menyusulnya, mencoba untuk mendekatinya kembali. Kembali menahan tangannya. Menatapnya dengan serius~

"Tidakkah kamu mengenali suaraku?" tanyaku, apakah suaraku ini susah diingat ya? Padahal, dia sering sekali mendengar suaraku. Kami, sudah berteman sejak lama. Tapi, sampai sekarang dia tidak mengenali suaraku?

"Tidak" menjawab singkat lagi, dan kembali jalan, aku tidak suka itu. Harusnya, saat bicara dengan orang itu harus melihat wajahnya walau hanya sebentar saja. Itu baru sopan~

"Hei~ Ayolah. Jangan secuek itu padaku" kalau di tanya, apakah aku suka di cuekkin oleh Kushina-_chan_? Mana mungkin! Mana mungkin aku suka di cuekkin sama orang yang kusuka.

"Bisakah tidak menggangguku?" mengganggu? Apakah aku mengganggunya? Hanya seperti ini saja, dianggap mengganggu? Tapi, kenapa jadi sakit ya saat dia bilang seperti itu?

"Emangnya mau kemana?" tidak peduli rasa sakit yang mencekam itu, aku hanya ingin tahu dia akan kemana. Mungkin saja aku bisa menemaninya~

"Bukan urusanmu, dan jangan ganggu aku" ternyata benar ya? Aku menggangunya? Padahal, aku hanya mau berbuat baik padanya.

Ia pergi, pergi kembali. Melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkanku.

"Haa~" aku menghela napasku, menatap sosoknya yang lama kelamaan menghilang.

nilah nasibku~ Orang yang kusukai membenciku, karena aku telah menjadikan dia sebagai pacar rahasiaku. Aku tidak mau semua orang mengetahui kalau aku pacaran sama Kushina-_chan_~ Makanya aku bilang, "_Mulai sekarang, kamu adalah pacar rahasiaku_"

Dia pikir, aku hanya main-main saja. Tapi, aku melakukan ini hanya untuk sementara. Sampai, aku mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Barulah~ Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya, dan menjadikan dia pacar yang sesungguhnya~

::

::

::

**My Secret Girlfriend**

**( MinaKushi )**

::

::

::

"Miripkah dengan orang tuamu?" tanya Hinata setelah melihat kejadian di depannya itu. Ia penasaran, apakah wajah sama akan menyamakan kepribadian juga?

"Mungkin" jawab Naruto, tapi dalam batinnya ia berpikir benar-benar sama. Kejadian yang di ceritakan oleh Ratu tentang masa lalu mereka, dapat menafsirkan sifat orang tuanya itu di masa lalu.

"Tapi, kenapa ada yang mirip seperti itu ya?" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto, ia melihat Naruto yang masih saja melamun.

"Reinkarnasi mungkin" jawab Naruto, Hinata berpikir kalau jawaban Naruto tidak ada salahnya. Jadi, dari pada memikirkan hal yang ribet, mending mendekati si klien.

"Langsung saja?" dialihkannya tatapan mereka pada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Terserah~" balas Naruto, ia mengajak Hinata untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Karena Naruto memutuskan untuk mendekati orang yang bernama Minato itu kapan-kapan saja.

Baru saja mereka jalan, tapi...

Bruuuk~! Ada yang menabrak pundak Naruto~!

"Maaf~ Aku jalan sambil menunduk" pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Naruto dalam-dalam.

"Tidak apa" balas Naruto, ia melihat orang tersebut dengan heran-heran. Kenapa dia melihat Naruto sampai seperti itunya?

"Wah~ Mata sama rambutmu sama seperti aku ya" serbu pemuda itu langsung, tapi entah kenapa rasanya Naruto tidak suka pemuda yang ada di depannya itu. Walau mirip sama ayahnya sekali pun.

"Begitu ya?" balas Naruto ketus, ia membenarkan posisi bajunya yang sedikit berantakan akibat tabrakkan itu.

"Iya~ Dingin sekali dirimu" pemuda itu kini melihat gadis yang ada di sebelah Naruto.

"Wow~ Gadis di sebelahmu manis, siapa namanya?" kini ia mendekati Hinata, mencoba memegang pundak Hinata. Tapi Naruto malah memindahkan posisi Hinata.

"Jangan ganggu" katanya,

"Hei~ Kenapa dirimu yang jadi ribet?" tanya pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Namikaze Minato itu.

"Sebaiknya kamu diam, kamu sudah punya pacar, kan? Jadi, jangan coba ganggu gadisku" Naruto tidak sadar dengan apa yang di ucapkannya, tapi gadis yang di sebelahnya itu sekarang wajahnya sangat merah akibat ucapannya.

Blusssh~ Minato yang melihat wajah Hinata memerah langsung ingin mencoba teknik kejailan jenis pertama(?) miliknya.

"Memangnya kamu sudah pacaran sama dia?" tanya Minato, ia bertanya pada Hinata. Hinata menggeleng untuk memberikan jawabannya.

"Lihat?" Naruto merasa menang, tapi Minato merasa kejailannya tidak terasa sama sekali. Masa tidak mempan? Batinnya berkata seperti itu.

"Tapi tunggu, kenapa kamu tahu kalau aku sudah punya pacar?" Minato yang menyadari ucapan Naruto tadi bertanya, karena hanya dirinya saja dan Kushina yang mengetahui hal itu. Tidak ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya~

"Nebak" jawab Naruto, tentu saja jawaban Naruto tidak masuk di akal. Masa dengan menebak saja bisa tepat?

"Nebak doang bisa tepat gitu" cetus Minato, ia menaruh tangannya di kantung bajunya. Cuaca sudah mulai terasa dingin, mungkin karena waktu sudah hampir malam.

"Gampang kali, cuma ada dua pilihan doang" mengerti dengan yang di ucapkan Naruto, Minato mengangguk.

"Baiklah~ Aku akan pergi sekarang. Aku berharap kita akan bertemu lagi. Sampai jumpa nomor dua~ Kalau di lihat-lihat, memang lebih kerenan aku" katanya dan pergi meninggalkan sosok Naruto dan Hinata di sana.

"Oke... Hei~! Apa maksudmu!?" teriak Naruto marah-marah saat mencerna kata itu. Ia tidak dapat menerimanya, masa di anggap nomor dua? Dari mana pun, yang mempunyai kekuatan itu yang nomor satu! Bukan dari tampang saja, tapi dari kekuatannya. Tapi yang lebih benar tuh otak~

"Tenanglah Naruto-_kun_, dia klien kita" beberapa kali Naruto seperti itu, beberapa kali juga Hinata mencoba menenangkannya, beberapa kali juga Hinata dapat membuat Naruto tenang.

"Sepertinya aku harus bersabar untuk menghadapinya" kata Naruto di samping ketenangannya, Hinata bersyukur Naruto tidak mengamuk-ngamuk lagi. Karena malu kalau sampai di lihat orang-orang yang lewat disana.

'_Sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang dari Otou-san, ternyata memang bukan. Huh~!_'

::

::

Minato kembali ke rumahnya, ternyata di luar tidak ada yang menyenangkan juga. Jadinya ia kembali ke rumahnya, lagian waktu juga sudah malam. Ia masuk ke ruang keluarga dan membuka TV, ia akan menonton sebagai penghilang bosan. Di lihatnya sebuah kartun yang mungkin dapat membuatnya tertawa. Tapi setelah di lihat lama-lama, itu malah membuatnya bosan.

"Tidur saja" katanya, ia mengunci pintu depan, dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Masuk ke kamar, lalu tidur.

Braaak~!

Baru saja Minato menutup matanya, tapi kembali terbuka lagi gara-gara ada suara berisik di luar kamar. Ia bangun dari ranjangnya, mencari asal suara tersebut. Lalu ia masuk ke ruang santai, di lihatnya ada dua makluk yang penuh dengan abu.

"Habis jatuh dari cerobong asap?" tanyanya blak-blakkan, "Pantesan saja jadi hitam-hitam begitu" lanjutnya, ia keluar dari ruang santai dan kembali membawa handuk basah.

"Silakan di pakai" katanya dan menyerahkan kedua handuk basah yang di ambilnya tadi di dalam dapur.

"Maaf kami mengotori rumahmu" Naruto meminta maaf, karena di sekitar ruangan itu jadi kotor gara-gara abu yang tertebrangan di mana-mana.

"Maaf~" Hinata pun juga meminta maaf, ia melap badannya yang kotor dengan handuk tersebut.

Setelah tubuh mereka bersih kembali, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Karena merasa bersalah, Naruto akan membersihkan ruangan yang kotor itu.

"Bersihkan saja dulu" katanya dan mengambil sapu yang entah muncul dari mana.

Mereka membersihkan ruangan tersebut sampai bersih. Setelah selesai, Minato menjamu mereka dengan makanan dan minuman. Tumben-tumbenan ada klien yang seperti itu.

"Apa urusan kalian? Gara-gara kalian, acara tidurku gagal" ternyata sama saja, Minato yang di depannya sama-sama menyebalkan dengan yang tadi di temuinya.

"Ehem.. Kami menawarkan sesuatu" di mulai oleh Naruto, ia meletakkan gelas yang berisi kopi hangat yang tersisa setengah itu. Melihat sosok pemuda yang melepaskan mulutnya antara bibir gelas.

"Apa?" tanyanya setelah ia menaruh gelas tersebut di atas meja.

"Sebuah kristal ajaib yang disebut kristal mimpi" masih tetap Naruto yang berbicara, karena saat itu Hinata sedang melihat sekeliling ruangan itu.

"Untuk apa itu?" tanya Minato kembali, sambil bertanya, ia melihat Hinata yang memutari ruangan tersebut.

"Mau cari informasi berapa banyak?" Hinata yang tahu kalau pertanyaan itu tertuju padanya langsung tersentak dan berbalik menghadap mereka.

"Sedikit saja" balas Hinata dan kembali untuk duduk di dekat mereka berdua lagi. Ia duduk, dan tersenyum gaje setelah itu.

"Lanjutkan yang tadi. Kristal mimpi lebih sering disebut _Dream Crystal_, dengan itu kamu bisa mengabulkan mimpimu. Tapi kalau sudah terikat dengan kontrak dan kau sudah menggunakannya, saat kamu meninggal nanti tidak ada yang akan mengingatmu, bahkan dianggap tidak pernah ada" jelas Naruto panjang lebar, tapi yang membuat Naruto dan Hinata heran adalah, pemuda di depannya itu tidak kaget seperti kedua klien mereka sebelumnya. Apa karena jenis kelamin yang berbeda ya?

"Begitu ya? Aku ambil deh~" mendengar Minato yang mengambilnya secara mudah, hanya terheran. Biasanya, pasti akan berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak. Tapi yang ini, bertindak duluan tanpa adanya berpikir. Sebenarnya apa yang di pikirkan oleh Minato?

"Menerima semudah itu?" Hinata penasaran mengapa Minato dapat menerima semudah itu. Oleh karena itu ia bertanya pada Minato.

Merasa yang di tanyakan, Minato yang sekarang heran dengan pertanyaan Hinata. Ia menyernyitkan matanya,

"Iya~ Memangnya salah?" lagi-lagi, Naruto dan Hinata di buatnya heran. Ada apa dengan orang di depannya itu?

"Salah~ Apa kamu bersedia dilupakan?" tanya Hinata kembali, ia melihat wajah Minato berubah menjadi wajah yang mungkin di bilang sedih.

"Iya~" Hinata tahu, bahwa yang di jawab oleh Minato hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Karena, kalau memang dia siap untuk di lupakan, kenapa wajahnya tidak menunjukkan hal itu?

"Kenapa?" sekarang Naruto yang bertanya, ia juga penasaran dengan kliennya yang satu ini. Pasti tidak ada yang mau di lupakan oleh orang yang sudah mengenalnya. Tapi yang satu ini, di lupakan tidak apa?

"Tidak ada yang peduli padaku ini" tidak ada yang peduli? Masa tidak ada? Memangnya kemana orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya?

Hinata baru menyadarinya, di rumah itu hanya ada Minato saja yang tinggal. Tidak ada kehidupan, hanya Minato sajalah yang hidup di rumah itu.

"Aku mengerti" kata Hinata, ia menghela napasnya. Naruto yang tidak mengerti malah meminta Hinata untuk menjelaskannya. Tapi Hinata tidak mau karena hanya akan membuang waktu saja.

"Pelit~" seru Naruto, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya itu di belakang kepalanya. Menghempaskan dirinya ke bangku yang empuk itu.

"Kalau gitu langsung saja buat lambang kontraknya,_ NU_-kun" karena terlalu asyik di jamu, Naruto sampai lupa sama tugasnya yang belum selesai.

'_Ternyata namanya NU, tapi pasti itu nama samarannya_' batin Minato sambil menghabiskan kopi yang sudah mulai mendingin.

"Pakai kontrak segala?" di taruhnya gelas kembali ke meja, menatap kedua makhluk itu dengan seksama. Mengambil bolpoin di atas meja,

"Kalau gitu, aku harus tanda tangan di mana?" tanyanya setelah membuka tutup bolpoin tersebut,

"Bukan kamu yang tanda tangan, tapi aku yang akan meninggalkan sebuah lambang kontrak di tubuhmu atau benda kesayanganmu" Minato yang akhirnya tahu menaruh bolpoin itu kembali ke tempatnya. Ternyata kontrak yang kali ini berbeda dengan kontrak yang biasanya ia lakukan dengan yang lainnya.

"Begitu? Baiklah~ Silakan di tanganku saja" katanya dan menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kanannya seakan berbicara disini saja.

"Kalau itu maumu, baiklah~" Naruto mengeluarkan cakarnya kembali, Minato melihatnya biasa saja. Malahan ia berpikir kalau cakar yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto itu keren.

"_Ano_.. Bukankah nanti terlihat oleh massa?" Hinata melihat Minato yang telah di buatkan lambang kontrak oleh Naruto. Warnanya memang tidak terlalu terlihat, tapi kalau di lihat secara _detail_ pasti akan mencolok.

"Tidak apa~ Mungkin akan lebih terkenal kalau aku punya tato" Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan Minato. Apa maksudnya lebih terkenal? Terkenal di kalangan anak-anak? Remaja? Tante-tante atau Nenek-nekek?

"Selesai~" ternyata Naruto sudah selesai membuat lambang kontrak itu, ia langsung menghilangkan cakar-cakarnya.

"Baguslah" langsung di benarkannya kemeja lengan panjangnya itu, biar terlihat lebih rapi walau di dalam rumahnya sendiri.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa mimpimu?" orang yang seperti itu, apa mimpinya? Itulah yang ingin Naruto ketahui.

"Mimpi?" tanya Minato penasaran, entah apa yang di pikirkannya. Tapi, kenapa wajahnya terlihat bingung seperti itu?

Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk, di lihatnya Minato yang mungkin sedang berpikir. Karena kalau di lihat dari tingkahnya, itu seperti melakukan gerakkan yang sama tapi memiliki arti yang berbeda. Berpikir, melamun, ataukah bengong?

"Tidak ada" jawab Minato dengan semangatnya, tapi itu malah kelihatan aneh di mata Naruto dan Hinata. Tidak ada katanya? Bukannya manusia itu memiliki mimpi?

"Lalu kenapa kamu menerima tawaran kami?" benar-benar sudah, orang yang ada di depan mereka memang telah membuat mereka bingung di bandingkan apa pun.

"Iseng-iseng saja" Naruto dan Hinata _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya, tidak tahan disana Naruto dan Hinata pergi. Sudah cukup sepertinya mereka mencari informasi yang terlalu dalam. Karena pada dasarnya, pasti Minato memberikan informasi yang tidak penting atau pun berguna.

"Baiklah~ Kami pergi" Naruto dan Hinata pergi dari sana, Minato berdiam tidak melakukan apa-apa setelah kepergian mereka berdua.

'_Sebenarnya, apa mimpiku?_'

::

::

::

Naruto kembali ke wujud manusianya, sedangkan Hinata kembali ke wujud aslinya. Naruto mengantarkan Hinata sampai depan rumahnya setelah tukas penawaran mereka selesai.

"Terima kasih Naruto_-kun_" katanya setelah mereka telah sampai benar-benar di depan pintu rumah Hinata.

"Sama-sama" balas Naruto tersenyum, ia melihat dari balik jendela sosok tiga manusia yang sedang mengintip.

Hiashi yang melihat Naruto dengan wajah yang datar, Neji yang melihat dengan wajah tidak suka, dan Hanabi yang terlihat senang-senang saja.

'_Ngapain pakai ngintip segala sih?_' batinnya dan mengembalikan pandangan wajahnya ke arah gadis di depannya itu.

"Tapi, apakah dia beneran tidak punya mimpi?" kembali membicarakan soal klien, setelah mendengar kata-kata Minato yang tidak mempunyai mimpi, malah membuat Hinata penasaran. Entah apa yang di rasakannya, Hinata ingin mengenal lebih klien-kliennya dan Naruto.

Naruto diam sementara, "Pasti ada, kalau tidak, kenapa kalung itu berkedip-kedip?" benar yang di katakan Naruto, kalau tidak ada, kenapa berkedip-kedip? Kalau tidak ada, pasti tidak akan berkedip-kedip, kan? Lagi pula, kalung itu berkedip-kedip karena berdekatan dengan orang yang membutuhkan _Dream Crystal_, dan orang yang membutuhkan_ Dream Crystal_, pasti ia memiliki mimpi.

"Benar juga ya" balas Hinata setelah ia menyelesaikan acara berpikirnya seperti yang di atas.

"Dia hanya tidak sadar, sebenarnya dia punya sebuah mimpi" lanjut Naruto, yang di katakan Naruto tidak salah. Sebenarnya kalian pasti punya mimpi, hanya belum menyadarinya saja.

"Begitu ya?" di langkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam rumah, di lepasnya pula sepatu sendal yang mau di pakainya.

"Iya~ sama sepertimu" berhenti dari aktifitasnya sementara, ia melihat kembali Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Sepertiku? Mau mampir dulu Naruto-_kun_?" tanyanya, ia mulai meranjakkan kakinya masuk ke dalam, tapi kelupaan kalau ia harus mengunci pintu.

"Tidak usah~" balas Naruto setelah menerima penawaran Hinata. "Aku tahu, sebenarnya ada sebuah mimpi yang belum kamu ketahui keberadaannya" ia melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi, mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi secara perlahan.

"Maksud Naruto-_kun_?" benar sudah, Hinata tidak mengerti sama sekali yang di katakan Hinata. Ia memang memiliki mimpi, tapi sudah ia sadari keberadaan mimpi itu. Ataukah, ia masih memiliki mimpi lain? Tapi belum di sadari olehnya?

"Mungkin akan muncul tidak lama, tapi aku tidak tahu itu apa" balas Naruto, mulai jauh posisi Naruto dari rumah Hinata.

Kembali Hinata memakai sendal, dan berjalan ke depan rumahnya, "Aku tidak mengerti" katanya setelah Naruto berjarak lima meter dari dirinya. Naruto berhenti berjalan,

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, tapi aku dapat merasakannya. Sudah ya, _Jaa~_" ia mengangkat tangannya dan melambai-lambai membelakangi Hinata, setelah itu sosoknya hilang entah ke mana. Seperti di telan bumi, sama seperti pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto. Sosok itu, mungkin akan menghilang dari depan matanya.

'_Ada apa dengan Naruto-kun?_' Hinata masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya, di kuncinya pintu dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur setelah bertemu dengan keluarganya.

_-skip-_

Pagi telah tiba kembali, Hinata juga sudah sampai di depan kelasnya. Ia masuk ke dalam kelasnya, di lihatnya kelas yang benar-benar sungguh ribut. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Hinata menghampiri Sakura yang sedang dekat dengan teman kelasnya yang lain. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Hinata setelah dirasa jaraknya dengan yang lainnya tidak terlalu jauh. Di taruhnya tas miliknya di atas meja dan kembali berjalan mendekati gerombolan para gadis itu.

"Kamu tidak tahu? Kami sedang meributkan model itu, Namikaze Minato! Di wilayah ini memang tidak terlalu di kenal, tapi di luar sangat terkenal loh" jelas Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Minato yang terpapar di majalah remaja tersebut.

Di lihatnya model itu secara teliti, benar-benar sama. "Tunggu dulu!? Apa!?" teriaknya, ia begitu kaget. Ternyata, kliennya saat ini adalah model yang sekarang sedang tenar di kalangan gadis di kelasnya.

"Ada apa Hinata_-chan_?" Sakura tidak mengerti, Hinata yang sifatnya seperti itu ternyata bisa teriak juga. Jarang-jarang sekali ia mendengar Hinata berteriak.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya kaget saja" balas Hinata, mana mungkin kan kalau ia kasih tahu kalau ia pernah berbincang, bertemu, dan di bilang manis oleh Minato pada teman-temannya? Nanti malah terjadi keributan yang lebih besar, dan Hinata tidak menginginkannya.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" mendengar suara dari luar kelas, semua murid yang ada di dalam kelas pun menengok.

"Eh~ Sasuke-_kun_" di lihatnya Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam kelas dan mendekati Sakura.

"Kyaaaa~!" setelah foto yang ada di majalah, sekarang Sasuke lah yang di teriaki Sasuke juga tidak kalah dari Minato.

"Keren, kan?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke, tidak lupa menunjuk yang mana agar Sasuke tidak salah melihat orang.

"Begitu?" balasnya dengan datar, "Aku lebih darinya" setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke dengan tenangnya langsung pergi beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

"Sasuke-_kun _cemburu" mendengar kata Hinata, Sakura langsung sadar. Ia langsung menyusul Sasuke yang hampir keluar dari dalam kelas itu.

"Sasuke-_kun~_" panggilnya dan akhirnya menghilang juga dari dalam kelas.

'_Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka berdua jadian, tapi sepertinya sudah lebih dari lima bulan mereka jadiannya. Bertahan lama juga~_

_Tapi, ternyata Minato-san itu model ya?_'

::

::

::

"Kushina-_chaaaaaan~_" dapat kita ketahui siapa yang memanggil Kushina. Ya~ Minato Namikaze lah yang telah memanggilnya.

Tanpa memandang Minato, ia masih saja terus berjalan. "Tidak usah menggangguku lagi" katanya, itu sempat membuat Minato berhenti mendadak. Tapi, Minato kembali mengejar Kushina yang masih jalan menjauhinya.

"Tapi Kushina-_cha_..." sebuah kesialan terjadi. Kaki minato tanpa sengaja tersandung batu yang entah muncul dari mana. Lalu karena kebaradaannya tidak terlalu jauh dari Kushina, jadinya ia jatuh menimpa kushina.

Bibir mereka sedikit bersentuhan, sempat kaku sementara. Tapi kekakuan itu terhenti karena Kushina mendorong Minato yang menimpanya, dan langsung memukul perut Minato kembali. Dengan wajahnya yang memerah, ia pergi meninggalkan Minato yang masih mematung walau pun habis di pukul.

'_Apa yang barusan terjadi? Sial~ dengan begini, tambah di benci lah aku'_

Kita lihat ke Kushina sekarang, ia berjalan bagaikan monster yang mengamuk. '_Grrrr~ marah~! Marah~!_' batinnya ia sedang marah, bahkan rambutnya berterbangan akibat tekanan kemarahan dari dalam tubuhnya.

Orang yang melewatinya pada takut, tidak berani mendekatinya. Takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada mereka kalau sampai mendekati manusia yang sedang marah.

Kemarahan meredam seketika, ia memegang bibirnya. Kembali wajahnya merah, mengingat kembali kejadian yang tertimpa padanya dan Minato.

'_Minato-kun~_'

::

::

**My Secret Girlfriend ~ To Be Continue**

**Eternal Dream ~ To Be Continue**

::

::

::

Chapter sembilan berakhir! Chapter berikutnya NaruHina dan MinaKushi kembali. Tapi MinaKushi akan berakhir di chapter berikutnya.

Terima kasih atas_ review _kalian semua. Balasan_ review _kalian sudah daku balas lewat PM, dan ini bagi kalian yang tidak_ login~_

**AwesomeBadass:** _Arigatou~ _Ini sudah lanjut.

**Nitya-chan: **Yah~ Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Ini sudah~

**Thanks To: **

**- huddexxx69**

**- AwesomeBadass**

**- uzugakure no satoy**

**- Restyviolet**

**- ypratama17**

**- Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida**

**- Nitya-chan**

**- akira . kumagawa93**

**- GazzelE VR**

**- IndoSedSarSupMie Ichiraku**

**- Akiyama Yuki**

Bertemu di chapter yang akan datang, _jaa~_


	10. Chapter 10 : Really Girlfriend

Chapter sepuluh telah_ update_~! Tidak menyangka akan sampai chapter sepuluh seperti ini. Kalau di lihat-lihat, sepertinya _fic_ ini akan tamat di chapter lima belas.

Jadi, kalau di hitung-hitung,_ fic_ ini tersisa lima chapter lagi. Sekian informasi dari daku~

::

::

Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

::

::

Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

"Ini gawat~ Gawat~" Minato masih saja mondar-mandir di tempat yang sama, ia terus kepikiran soal Kushina yang akan tambah membencinya. Karena kejadian itu, pasti tingkat kebencian padanya melonjak dengan drastisnya.

"Bagaimana ini?" pikirnya, ia tidak bisa berhenti berpikir sampai sore itu. Ia takut, Kushina akan membencinya selama-lamanya sampai dirinya mati nanti. Itu tidak mungkin, kan?

Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat dua pasang kaki di matanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan di kagetkan karena ia bertemu dengan Naruto dan Hinata lagi.

"Eh~ Nomor dua sama si gadis manis" katanya seakan menutupi masalah yang ada pada dirinya. Ia tidak mau, ada orang yang tahu kalau saat ini ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jangan panggil aku nomor dua!" teriak Naruto, ia seakan mau memukul Minato. Tapi tidak di lakukannya karena Hinata sudah berpesan jangan sampai melukai klien. Ia benar-benar tidak suka di panggil nomor dua seperti itu. Tidak peduli dengan yang ada di sekitarnya, yang penting membela dirinya sendiri.

"_Konnichiwa _Minato-_san_~" sapa Hinata, ia berjalan mendekati Minato, untuk bersalaman, tapi malah di tahan oleh Naruto dan berpesan singkat untuk jangan mendekati laki-laki seperti itu.

"_Konnichiwa mo_~ Aku belum tahu namamu, siapa?" tanyanya dan mendekati Hinata, karena Hinata tidak boleh mendekatinya, makanya ia yang berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Naruto Uzumaki" jawab Naruto dengan ketus,

"Aku tidak tanya ke kamu" cela Minato, pendekatannya dengan Hinata tidak di tahan kali ini oleh Naruto.

"Masalah?" cetus Naruto, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain arah. Tidak betah lama-lama melihat orang yang seperti itu, apalagi mirip dengan ayahnya walau sifatnya beda.

"Jadi, namamu siapa?" tanya Minato kembali, kini keberadaannya dengan Hinata sudah di bilang tidak terlalu jauh.

"Hinata Hyuuga, salam kenal" jawab Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya. Bisa di bilang, Naruto tidak suka itu. Masih saja ia memalingkan wajahnya,

"Ohh~ Hinata-_chan_~ Sebaiknya dirimu berhati-hati dengan pria yang ada disana" Naruto menguping, pria yang disana? Maksudnya aku gitu? Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa?" Hinata tidak mengerti, kenapa ia harus berhati-hati pada Naruto? Kenapa harus berhati-hati pada orang yang sudah berjanji akan melindungi dirinya?

"Karena bisa saja dia menyerangmu!" memeluk Hinata secara tiba-tiba, Hinata berteriak karena mendapatkan perlakuan itu. Wajahnya, memerah karena hal itu.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu dari Hinata-_chan~_!" lagi-lagi, Minato mendapatkan pukulan lagi di perutnya. Belakangan ini, sering sekali ia mendapatkan pukulan tepat di perut. Bisa jadi apa nanti perutnya?

"Maaf Minato-_san_~" Hinata minta maaf atas kesalahan yang tidak di perbuatnya. Tapi Hinata merasa bersalah juga, karena kalau bukan karenanya, Naruto pasti tidak akan memukul Minato sampai seperti itunya.

"Tidak apa, lagian seharusnya dia yang minta maaf, bukan Hinata-_chan_" katanya sambil mengusap-ngusap perutnya yang terasa sakit itu. Lumayan juga pukulan tuh anak, pikirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu model ya?" Ia bertanya seperti merasa tidak bersalah sama sekali akan perbuatannya. Atau bahkan mungkin Naruto telah lupa kalau ia habis memukul perut seseorang?

"Wah~ Kamu tahu Naruto" merasa pembicaraan makin menarik, Minato pun ikut ke dalam pembicaraan tersebut. Ia tidak mau berlarut-larut dalam kesakitan yang terasa di perutnya.

'_Tidak mau tahu namanya, tapi di ingat_' batin Hinata setelah mendengar Minato yang menyebut nama Naruto. Ternyata Minato mengingatnya walau ia bilang tidak mau tahu.

"Di kasih tahu Hinata-_chan_" balas Naruto dan menunjuk Hinata menggunakan jempol tangan kirinya.

"Aku di kasih tahu Sakura-_chan_" balas Hinata kembali, ia menceritakan bahwa tadi ia melihat majalah yang ada wajah Minato yang di bawa Sakura ke sekolah.

"Siapa Sakura?" tanya Minato setelah ia mengetahuinya, jiwa penasarannya bangkit kembali.

"Teman" balas Hinata,

"Sudah punya pacar?" pertanyaan yang tidak penting memang, tapi penting buat orang yang ditanyakan sendiri.

"Sudah~ Sebaiknya jangan di ambil, nanti pacarnya marah. Juga, Kushina-_chan _akan tambah benci sama kamu" Minato jadi murung mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang bisa di bilang menusuk itu.

"Aku tahu~" menundukkan kepalanya kembali. lalu pergi lah Minato dari hadapan mereka berdua.

"Bukankah itu sudah keterlaluan?" Ia melihat ke arah Naruto, di lihanya Naruto yang sedang menyegir. Tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali kah dia? Kata-katanya memang biasa saja, tapi itu mungkin sudah cukup untuk menyayat hati.

"Tidak kok~"

::

::

**Really Girlfriend**

**( MinaKushi )**

::

::

::

Minato keberadaannya sekarang sedang berada di taman. Setelah mendapatkan kata-kata itu dari Naruto, ia jadi murung kembali. Ia duduk di bangku taman dekat air mancur, bersandar, dan "Haa~" menghela napasnya.

Ia menutup matanya cukup lama, memikirkan kembali perkataan Naruto. Ia memang tidak mau tambah di benci oleh Kushina. Kalau Kushina tahu ia dekat dengan gadis lain, pasti akan tambah di benci nantinya. Kembali ia membuka matanya, ia melihat wajah Kushina yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Mau menciumku?" tanyanya, ia membuat Kushina sadar dan menginjak kaki Minato yang tidak terlalu jauh dari keberadaan kakinya.

"Tidak bodoh~!" katanya dan pergi dengan kesalnya, tidak terlalu jauh ia pergi, Minato memanggilnya bukan dengan cara memanggil namanya.

"Tunggu~!" Ya seperti itulah caranya memanggil Kushina kembali agar berhenti dulu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kushina, ia berhenti dan kembali menghadap Minato. Berjalan mendekati Minato, karena ia rasa ada yang mau Minato bicarakan. Jadi, lebih baik kalau bicara empat mata dan tidak terlalu jauh.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini?" Penting kah? Penting kah Minato mengetahui kenapa keberadaannya ada disana?

"Penting ya?" tanya Kushina kesal, ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Di kira ada yang penting untuk di bicarakan, tapi tahunya malah menanyakan hal seperti itu. Tidak suka keberadaan Kushina yang ada disana bukan?

"Haa~ Bukan itu masalahnya" menghela napasnya, Kushina menyadari kalau Minato menghela napas. Apa yang terjadi dengan Minato sehingga ia menghela napasnya? Jarang-jarang sekali, adakah masalah?

"Lalu?" sambil meminum _milk shake_ yang tadi di belinya di toko terdekat, ia mendengarkan cerita Minato.

"Maaf~!" serbu Minato secara tiba-tiba, sontak itu membuat Kushina mundur beberapa langkah karena hampir saja ia terkena hantaman kepala Minato.

"Untungnya tidak tumpah" ia memperbaiki _milk shake_ yang hampir tumbah itu. Di benarkannya posisi tutup dan sedotan yang hampir jatuh.

"Jahat Kushina-_chan_~ Aku minta maaf tapi malah lebih mementingkan _milk shake _itu" masa _milk shake_ lebih penting dari Minato? Ya iya lah! Kalau di pikir-pikir, _milk shake_ di beli dengan uang. Tapi, Minato bisa di dapatkan tanpa memerlukan uang, hanya memakai hati saja.

"Untuk?" tanyanya setelah ia selesai membetulkan _milk shake _yang hampir tumpah itu. Kembali melihat Minato, kini Minato telah mengangkat kepalanya kembali.

"Karena aku mengambil ciuman pertamamu, harusnya itu dilakukan dengan orang yang kamu sukai" ternyata itu, ia melihat Minato yang bicara sambil malu-malu itu. Sedikit semburat merah terpancar di wajahnya, mungkin ia habis mengingat kejadian yang tadi. Kushina tersenyum, Minato yang melihatnya jadi tambah bersemu merah karena kecantikan yang terpancar saat Kushina tersenyum. Sudah gitu, jarang sekali kan Kushina tersenyum di depannya? Apa lagi karenanya?

'_Aku senang, karena aku melakukannya dengan orang yang kusukai. Tapi, itu hanyalah kecelakaan. Sudah gitu, sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kalau perasaanku ini nyata. Dia hanya memainkanku, sebagai pacar rahasianya_'

"Tidak apa" jawab Kushina. Kushina duduk di bangku yang tadi Minato duduki, Minato pun juga duduk kembali setelah ia mereka berbicara terlalu lama sambil berdiri.

"Ada yang mau aku tanya padamu" cukup menghentikan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Apa?" tanya Kushina dan melihat ke arah Minato yang masih saja memandang langit.

Kushina melangkah pergi menuju tempat sampah untuk membuang gelas plastik_ milk shake_-nya tadi. Kembali ke tempat Minato berada,

"Apakah kamu benci padaku?" Benci? Sukses itu membuat Kushina tertawa. Benci katanya? Jadi selama ini Minato beranggapan bahwa Kushina membencinya?

"Kenapa kamu berpikiran seperti itu?" tanyanya setelah selesai ia tertawa dengan puasnya, cukup puas juga ia mengetawai keluguan Minato itu.

"Habisnya kamu cuek sama aku" cuek? Benarkah? Apakah sifat Kushina selama ini mengatakan bahwa ia cuek pada Minato? Ia memikirkan kejadian lalu-lalu dengan Minato. Kalau di ingat-ingat kembali, mungkin benar juga.

"Tidak kok~" balasnya menjawab pertanyaan Minato yang tadi, berdiri lagi dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menjauhi Minato.

"Sudah dulu ya" di lihatnya sosok yang melambai-lambai itu, terlihat raut wajah senang yang terpancar dari wajah Minato.

"Tidak? Aku tidak di bencinya?" terpancar wajah kebahagiaan, "Bagus~!" serunya dan melompat kegirangan.

Ia melihat Kushina yang belum terlalu jauh, di kejarnya Kushina, dan memberinya tawaran untuk mengantarnya pulang. Di terima oleh Kushina, sudah merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Minato.

"Mereka bahagia ya~" Hinata meminum jus kalengnya, melihat kepergian dua insan berambut pirang dan merah itu.

Memberikan senyuman atas keberhasilan Minato yang ternyata tidak di benci oleh Kushina. "Selamat~" ucapnya sekali lagi, ia membuang jus kaleng tersebut di tempat sampah.

Duduk di bangku taman, "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini" katanya, ia bersantai, menatap langit yang lama kelamaan berubah menjadi warna gelap.

"Naruto... Aku.."

"Hinata-_chan~_!" teriakkan Naruto membuat Hinata bergejolak, ia terjatuh dari bangku taman itu.

Di lihatnya Naruto yang menyengir, mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinata berdiri. Maafkan aku~ Seakan ia berkata seperti itu.

Naruto tertawa, Hinata duduk di bangku lagi setelah sudah berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya. Naruto juga duduk, biar enak bicaranya.

"Bagaimana dengan klien kita?" tanya Naruto, ia memandang langit yang bintang-bintang sudah pada keluar.

"Aku lihat, sepertinya baik-baik saja" kata Hinata, ia juga melihat bintang-bintang itu. Terlihat indah, tidak terlalu menyilaukan mata.

"Belum di pakai ya?" tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud Naruto, Hinata malah jadi bengong melihat Naruto.

"Maksudku_ Dream Crystal_-nya" lanjut Naruto memperjelas, Hinata jadi tahu apa maksud Naruto setelah di perjelas seperti itu.

"Belum" ia menggeleng, melihat Naruto yang sepertinya sudah mulai bosan.

"Adakah target baru?" kembali Naruto bertanya, ia melihat Hinata yang menggeleng kembali.

"Sampai saat ini belum" katanya, Hinata bangkit dari bangku, sepertinya ia akan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Begitu?" Naruto pun ikut berdiri, berjalan mengikuti Hinata.

Mereka jalan dalam keheningan, tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan antara mereka berdua. Berjalan dalam keheningan malam~

"Hinata-_chan~" _Naruto memanggil Hinata, ia menatap Hinata yang ikutan melihat ke arahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata dan menatap lurus lagi ke depan.

"Bagaimana ya? Kalau seperti ini terus, mungkin aku akan membenci pekerjaanku ini" diam, diam tidak berjalan di tempat. Hinata bingung kenapa Naruto berbicara seperti itu. Bukankah, itu adalah pekerjaan yang paling baik dari yang pernah ada di dunia mimpi?

"Kenapa?" Hinata berjalan kembali, mengejar Naruto yang sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa Hinata sempat berhenti sesaat.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi sampai saat ini masih belum" benar-benar tidak mengerti, kata-kata yang di katakan Naruto, tidak dapat di mengerti olehnya. Kata-katanya yang ribet, atau.. Hinata yang tidak dapat mengerti perasaan Naruto?

"Begitu?"

"Iya~"

Kembali lagi keheningan melanda di antara mereka berdua. Satu topik habis, keheningan akan terjadi lagi. Ada topik lagi, mereka akan mulai menghilangkan keheningan. Tapi kalau sudah habis kembali, kesunyianlah yang akan menerpa mereka berdua.

"Hinata-_chan~_" lagi-lagi Naruto memanggil Hinata, waktu berjalan begitu lama kalau terjadi sebuah keheningan. Waktu sampai di rumah pun, terasa lebih lama dari biasanya.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata lagi,

"Aku antar pulang?" mencari topik, tapi benar-benar topik yang tidak berguna.

"Naruto_-kun_ sudah melakukannya" Naruto melihat sekitar, ternyata ia memang sudah mengantar Hinata pulang sampai di rumahnya.

Lagi-lagi, tiga Hyuuga itu mengintip. Dengan tatapan yang sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

'_Lagi?_'

"_Arigatou _Naruto-_kun~" _kembali Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih pada Naruto,

"Sama-sama" balasnya,

"Sudah ya" di tutupnya pintu rumah itu, menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

"Iya, _jaa_~" meninggalkan rumah tersebut secara perlahan, menelusuri kegelapan, dan menghilang.

'_Aku rasa, aku bakalan benar-benar membenci pekerjaan ini_'

::

::

::

"Kushina-_chaaaaan_~" pagi telah tiba, Minato kembali melihat Kushina di dekat sana. Ia memanggilnya, dan orang yang di panggil pun menengok ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya,

"Aku mau memperkenalkanmu pada dua teman baruku" langsung Minato mengutarakan apa maksud Minato memanggil.

"Teman baru?" Ia melihat sekitar, tidak ada siapa pun di dekat Minato. Jadi, mana teman barunya?

"Ya~ Aku bertemu mereka karena sebuah ketidaksengajaan" ketidaksengajaan? Yah~ Kalian pasti tahu ketidaksengajaan apa yang di maksudkan oleh Minato.

"Ha?"

"Bertemu dengan cara tabrakan bahu, tapi yang laki-laki rambut sama mata sama sepertiku loh" biasanya, dengan tabrakan bahu, tidak ada yang akan berteman. Hanya akan muncul rasa kesal, atau pergi tanpa merasa bersalah. Tapi ini, menjadi teman?

"Begitu?" kalau soal mata sama rambut yang sama, tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Kushina. Jadi, buat apa Minato memberitahunya? Tidak penting ini, kan?

"Iya~ Makanya, jangan sekali-kali kamu menyukainya~" melihat Minato dengan kesal, kenapa dia malah menyuruh-nyuruhnya seperti itu? Masalah Kushina menyukai siapa, itu kan urusannya sendiri. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Minato~

"Kenapa?" Seenaknya saja Minato bilang itu, memangnya siapa dia? Setidaknya, itu lah yang di pikirkan oleh Kushina saat itu.

"Karena kamu milikku~" kaget mendengarnya, tapi.. itu malah membuat Kushina tambah kesal. Sejak kapan dia jadi milik Minato? Seperti sebuah benda saja~ Seenaknya di miliki, tapi akhirnya akan di buang juga.

"Begitukah? Kegeeran sekali dirimu" berjalan meninggalkan Minato, berjalan berlawanan arah dengan yang akan di tunjukkan Minato.

"Hei~! Mereka ada di taman itu" Minato memberitahukan di mana keberadaan dua orang itu. Ia menunjuk keberadaan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Oh~" Kushina yang sudah melihat dua orang itu langsung berbalik arah dan kembali meninggalkan Minato.

"_Konnichiwa~_" sapanya setelah Kushina sampai di tempat mereka, ia tersenyum dan duduk tidak jauh dari Naruto dan Hinata.

"_Konnichiwa_ Kushina-_chan_" balas Hinata, ia menggigit sedikit kue kering yang ia bawa untuk bekal siang.

"Wah~ Manis ya" komen Kushina setelah ia menggigit kue itu juga. Ia mengambil kue kering itu tanpa memintanya terlebih dahulu, langsung nyomot saja. Tapi itu tidak jadi masalah bagi Hinata~

"_Arigatou~_" di lihatnya Kushina yang sedang menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto dengan kesal, sepertinya ia tidak suka di perhatikan sampai seperti itunya. Memangnya ada apa dengan wajahnya?

"Tapi memang benar-benar sama ya, rambut sama matanya" di alihkan matanya sekarang, ia kembali mengambil kue kering yang masih tersisa banyak itu.

"Kebetulan saja"

Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya berbincang dengan ria. Tertawa, canda gurau, seperti inikah yang biasanya Naruto rasakan saat bersama dengan keluarganya?

"Jadi, Kushina-_chan_ beneran di jadikan pacar rahasia sama Minato-_san_?" mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, membuat Kushina jadi tersedak kue kering.

"Ya~ Tapi aku benar-benar kesal saat dia bilang seperti itu. Seenaknya saja~ Itu sama saja seperti bukan pacar, sudah rahasia, tambah rahasia pula. Tapi, dari mana kamu tahu?" tanyanya, gara-gara Hinata bertanya, ia jadi menjelaskan hal yang tidak perlu.

"Nebak" Hinata yang di tanya, tapi malah Naruto yang menjawab.

"Mana mungkin" mendengar suara orang yang beberapa menit lalu tidak ada, mereka melihat Minato yang ada di sebelah Kushina.

"Sejak kapan kamu muncul?" tanya Kushina dengan kesal, lagi-lagi, Minato menjawabnya secara asal-asalan. Dia bilang, pakai teleportasi. Tapi mana mungkin, kan?

"Memangnya mau sampai kapan seperti itu terus?" Naruto yang sekarang bertanya, ia penasaran dengan status mereka berdua. Mana ada yang namanya pacar rahasia, kan? Pacar jenis yang mana itu?

"Hei~ Ini hanya sebuah permainan. Tidak usah di urusi terlalu dalam" Kushina menjawab, ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah seakan menindak tegaskan bahwa itu memang hanyalah sebuah permainan yang di buat oleh Minato.

"Benarkah?" Hinata melihatnya, melihat sebuah rasa kemenangan dari Minato.

"Sekarang memang masih pacar rahasia, tapi kalau Kushina-_chan_ sudah menyatakan perasaannya padaku, aku bakalan menjadikannya pacar sesungguhnya loh~" Blussh~ Kushina yang mendengar itu langsung memerah. Apa katanya? Kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku, dia akan menjadikanku pacar yang sesungguhnya? Jadi dia sudah mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya? Jangan-jangan, selama ini aku di jadikan objek kejahilannya? Kurang ajar~ Yah.. Lagi-lagi Kushina beranggapan seperti itu.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku pergi~!" katanya dan pergi meninggalkan ketiga pemuda pemudi yang tidak mengerti tingkah Kushina.

"Kenapa?" dialah salah satu yang tidak mengetahuinya, Hinata Hyuuga bingung melihat tingkah Kushina yang mendadak berubah seperti itu. Padahal, belum selesai berbincang-bingcang, kan?

"Malu mungkin~" katanya saat ia mengunyah kue kering terakhir, Naruto membersihkan tangannya dari serbuk-serbuk kue kering itu dan meminum air yang di bawa oleh Hinata.

"Tapi dari situ sudah tahu, kan?" lanjut Naruto setelah dirinya selesai meminum minuman itu sampai habis.

"Tahu apa?" Minato masih saja melihat Kushina yang lama kelamaan itu menghilanh dari pandangannya.

"Perasaan yang sesungguhnya" mengerti apa yang di maksud, Minato menyeringai. Berdiri dari duduknya,

"Sudah dulu ya, _jaa~_" setelah berpamitan, Minato pun menyusul Kushina yang hampir tidak terlihat oleh pandangan mata itu.

"Hei~ Bilang saja kalau kamu menyukaiku" katanya setelah berhasil menyusul Kushina yang sudah lumayan jauh.

Kushina sadar ada orang di belakangnya, ia menghadap belakang dan memukul perut minato lagi. "Tidak" seakan membalas kata-kata Minato yang tidak salah itu.

"Jahatnya~" Minato merasa kesakitan kembali. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang di rasakan Minato, Kushina jalan kembali. Meninggalkan Minato yang tertinggal itu. Tapi Minato tidak putus asa, ia menyusul kembali Kushina.

"Ayo bilang" tidak akan menyerah, itu lah sesuatu yang memotivasinya dalam menjalani hidup. Untuk mendapatkan pasangan, juga tidak boleh menyerah dengan mudah, kan?

"Tidak akan" lagi-lagi, Kushina tetap berpegang teguh pada keinginannya untuk bilang tidak.

"Hei~"

"Aku menyukaimu~"

Seringai kemenangan, Minato akhirnya mendengarnya juga dengan telinganya sendiri. Melihatnya juga dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Sebuah keberhasilan yang telah ada di depan matanya.

"Baguslah~ Dengan begini, statsumu kuubah dari pacar rahasia, menjadi pacar yang sesungguhnya" Minato memeluk Kushina, Kushina yang di peluk terlalu lama akhirnya jadi marah.

"Menjauh~!" teriaknya dan kembali memukul perut Minato. Minato benar-benar berpikir, akan jadi apa perutnya jika di pukuli seperti itu terus?

"Kushina-_chan,_ sebaiknya hilalngkan kebiasaanmu memukul perut" Minato kembali mengusap-ngusap perut yang habis kena pukulan itu. Walau tidak bertenaga seperti Naruto, tapi cukup terasa juga.

"Tidak akan" Tuh, kan?

"Kushina-_chaaaan~_"

::

::

"Akhirnya, tidak dipakai ya?" Mereka berdua meliha Minato dan Kushina yang sepertinya hubungannya sudah tambah membaik.

"Iya" balas Naruto, karena sampai sekarang Naruto belum melihat Minato yang menggunakan _Dream Crystal _tersebut.

"Jadi, masih kah mau lihat perkembangannya?" kembali Hinata bertanya, karena Naruto akan mengikuti terus perkembangannya sampai _Dream Crystal_ itu tergunakan atau tidak di gunakan.

"Tidak usah~" tapi yang kali ini, Naruto tidak melakukannya.

"Kenapa?" tumben-tumbenan kan Naruto tidak melihat perkembangannya? Kenapa ya?

"Sampai mati pun, aku yakin dia tidak akan menggunakan _Dream Crystal_" seyakin apa kau Naruto?

"Kenapa seyakin itu?" Ia melihat Naruto yang tersenyum, sungguh senyuman bagaikan mentari, dapat menyejukkan jiwa.

"Kalau di lihat lebih teliti, dia benar-benar mirip Otou-san" mirip ayahnya? Hei~ Apa hubungannya dengan perkembangan klien?

"Apa hubungannya?" kembali melihat senyuman Naruto yang memudar, sepertinya ia sangat menyukai ayahnya sehingga saat mengucapkannya jadi terseyum seperti itu.

"Tidak ada sih~" balas Naruto, ia mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kembali jalan menelusuri jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai itu.

"Lalu?" Ingin mengetahuinya lebih jelas, sebenarnya Hinata bingung kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu.

"Yakin saja~" balasnya lagi, dan tertawa singkat setelahnya.

"Dasar~" Hinata ikutan tertawa,

Tertawa sambil jalan, dan, melewati sesuatu yang nembus pandang. Bisa di bilang, seperti menembusnya~

Mereka berdua kaget.

"Tadi?" mereka menengok ke belakang, di lihatnya, sesosok yang berbentung manusia, tapi tembus pandang. Akankah itu, hantu?

"_Aku mau minta bantuan kalian_"

::

::

::

**Really Girlfriend ~ End**

**Eternal Dream ~ To Be Continue**

::

::

::

MinaKushi berakhir~! Berikutnya adalah ShikaTema, intinya ada sosok hantu atau roh disana. ShikaTema akan berlangsung selama dua chapter juga. Pokoknya seperti itu lah~

Terima kasih atas review kalian, balasannya sudah daku balas lewat PM. Bagi kalian yang tidak _login_, daku balas disini.

**Nitya-chan:** Haha~ Sekarang kan udah nggak kepisah, jadi jangan nangis dong. Lagian, MinaKushi kan akhirnya bahagia. Whahaha~

**Thanks To:**

**- Akira no Rinnegan**

**- Nitya-chan**

**- uzugakure no satoy**

**- huddexxx69**

**- flowers lavender**

**- Akiyama Yuki**

**- IndoSedSarSupMie Ichiraku**

**- Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida**

Bertemu lagi di chapter berikutnya,_ Jaa~_


	11. Chapter 11 : Change

Tidak terasa chapter sebelas telah muncul~ Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah mau membaca _fic_ ini sampai sejauh ini. Selamat membaca~

::

::

Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

::

::

Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

"_Aku mau minta bantuan kalian_" kulihat raut rasa kekagetan pada diri mereka berdua. Aku tahu, pasti karena mereka melihat tubuhku yang tembus pandang ini. Mereka, menembusku saat mereka berjalan.

Aku, Sabaku Temari. Sebulan lalu meninggal akibat peluru yang nyasar dan peluru tersebut mengenai tepat di jantungku. Tragis bukan? Tidak ada yang tahu asal peluru itu dari mana, masih menjadi misteri. Tapi, perlahan demi perlahan tidak ada yang membahas masalah itu lagi. Itu, sudah di lupakan oleh masyarakat.

Sampai saat ini, aku sudah gentayangan di dunia manusia selama sebulan. Aku tidak bisa pergi ke surga, karena aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menganjal dalam diriku ini.

Aku merasa, pacarku yang namanya Shikamaru Nara kalau tidak salah menjadi lebih pemalas dari sebelumnya. Aku tidak tahu perasaan ini dapat dari mana, tapi aku dapat merasakannya. Ia seperti tidak punya semangat masa muda, berbeda dengan pemuda pemudi zaman sekarang. Aku merasakannya, dia seperti tidak punya semangat untuk menjalani hidup. Sebulan ini aku belum melihat Shikamaru, aku tidak dapat mengingat di mana tempat Shikamaru berada. Aku, tidak dapat mengingat apa pun, selain ingatanku tentang Shikamaru dan wajahnya, namaku, juga cara kematianku.

Mungkin, saat kecelakaan yang tidak di sengajakan itu aku jadi hilang ingatan. Tapi aku yang sudah keburu meninggal ini, teryata bisa kehilangan memori ya? Aku juga mengingat yang lainnya. Dia melihatku saat aku tertembak, membawaku ke rumah sakit, dan melihat masa-masa aku mengakhiri hidupku ini.

"_Kumohon, bantulah aku_" gadis yang kuyakini bernama Hinata itu masih bingung, aku tahu namanya karena si pria pirang itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Gadis itu masih bingung, tapi pria pirang itu, dapat menerima perkataanku dengan senyuman.

"Kalau itu maumu, aku bersedia membantumu" aku sangat bersyukur sekali, dia mau membantuku. Karena dari sekian banyak manusia yang ada di kota ini, hanya mereka lah yang dapat melihatku, dan hanya mereka yang dapat membantuku.

Kalau pun masih ada yang dapat melihatku, mungkin mereka akan lari terbirit-birit karena melihat roh sepertiku ini. Mungkin saja, mereka akan menganggapku hantu. Padahal, aku hanyalah roh yang mau mengubah sifat Shikamaru.

"_Hidupkanlah aku walau hanya satu hari saja_" hidupkanlah aku, aku tahu kalau itu adalah permintaan yang aneh. Mana mungkin ada manusia yang bisa menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati, kan? Manusia itu, bukan Tuhan yang bisa melakukan segalanya. Aku tahu itu~ Tidak ada manusia yang dapat menghidupkan aku kembali.

Kulihat, pemuda yang ternyata ada tiga garis di setiap wajahnya itu tersenyum. Aku baru menyadarinya itu, tapi aku tidak tahu, apakah dia bisa mengabulkan permohonanku itu? Apakah dia bisa mengabulkan mimpiku yang satu itu? Aku bersyukur sekali kalau bisa, aku... mau mengubah Shikamaru.

"Akan kulakukan" apa? Akan di lakukan olehnya? Dia, akan menghidupkanku? Benarkah? Menghidupkanku yang sudah mati ini? Bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana cara manusia biasa menghidupkan manusia yang telah mati? Apakah dia sedang bercanda?

"Tapi Naruto_-kun_, bagaimana caranya?" kulihat, gadis berambut indigo itu bertanya dengan takut-takut. Apa memang tidak ada cara untuk menghidupkanku walau hanya satu hari saja? Sebenarnya aku juga ragu-ragu dengan permohonanku yang sudah jauh ini.

"Tenang Hinata-_chan_, kita bisa menggunakan _Dream Crystal_, kan?"_ Dream Crystal_? Apa itu? Kenapa dia mengatakan hal yang tidak dapat kumengerti? Tapi kenapa, aku masih saja diam seperti ini? Berbicara dalam hati? Tapi apa dengan itu, aku dapat hidup kembali?

"Tapi, _Dream Crystal _tidak bisa di gunakan untuk menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati, kan?" tidak bisa? Apa memang tidak bisa? Apa aku memang tidak mempunyai harapan untuk merubah Shikamaru menjadi Shikamaru yang dulu? Apa mimpiku ini sudah berlebihan?

"Bisa~!" seruan pemuda itu, membuat aku tidak mengerti. Yang gadis bilang tidak bisa, tapi kenapa sekarang yang pria bilang bisa? Apakah, mereka berbeda pendapat? Atau, sekarang mereka sedang mempermainkanku?

"_Satu hari saja~_" aku hanya membutuhkan waktu satu hari. Kalau sampai dalam satu hari aku tidak bisa mengubah Shikamaru, di alam sana aku tidak akan bisa tenang. Oleh karena itu,

"_Kumohon_" aku memohon, walau aku tidak pasti dengan perkataannya yang bisa menghidupkanku kembali walau satu hari saja. Aku masih saja melihat wajah keraguan dari gadis bernama Hinata itu.

Sampai saat ini, aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan._ Dream Crystal_, apa itu? Kenapa mereka membicarakan hal yang tidak dapat kumengerti itu? Dengan itu, masa aku bisa hidup kembali? Apa mungkin, mereka bukan manusia biasa? Atau malah, mereka adalah makhluk mistis yang tidak di sadari keberadaannya?

"Tapi kata Naruto_-kun_ saat itu, tidak bisa menghidupkan orang mati" lagi-lagi aku mendengarnya, '**tidak bisa menghidupkan orang mati**'. Ternyata memang tidak punya harapan ya? Aku hanya bisa diam melihat mereka yang masih saja bicara berdua. Belum waktu yang pas untuk masuk dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Hinata-_chan~_ Waktu itu aku hanya berbohong loh. Kamu tidak sadar wajahku saat itu? Aku ini tidak serius. Aku hanya tidak ingin manusia merubah jalan hidup seseorang. Yang harusnya di takdirkan sudah mati, malah di ubah hidupnya-di hidupkan kembali. Aku tidak suka itu. Oleh karena itu, aku berbohong. Itulah sebabnya" dia berbohong? Benarkah? Apakah itu artinya aku memiliki harapan untuk di hidupkan? Aku benar-benar mau memiliki waktu satu hari~

"Tenang saja gadis tembus pandang yang ada di sana, aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu. Tapi, batasnya hanya satu hari" jujur saja aku ingin memukul pemuda itu. Aku memang tembus pandang karena aku hanyalah sesosok roh, tapi aku tidak suka di bilang seperti itu. Lagian kalau aku mau memukulnya, hanya akan tembus kembali. Kucoba berulang kali, tetap saja akan selalu gagal.

"_Benarkah?_" Aku sungguh bersemangat. Aku bersyukur bisa di lihat oleh mereka berdua, orang yang dapat mengabulkan permohonan anehku ini. Di hidupkan kembali dalam satu hari. Walau pun aku tidak yakin, tapi aku dapat melihat kejujuran di mata pemuda itu.

"Iya~" pemuda itu tersenyum, senyumnya tidak seperti di paksakan. Apakah dia suka membantuku? Apakah dia tulus untuk menolongku?

"Naruto-_kun_, kalau wujudmu ketahuan, segelmu akan terlepas" aku memang tidak mengerti apa yang dari tadi mereka bicarakan. Aku dan mereka berbeda. Aku roh, yang gadis seperti manusia asli, sedangkan yang pria itu seperti makhluk misterius yang tidak kuketahui.

"_Segel?_" Segel itu di gunakan untuk mengunci roh jahat agar tidak menyerang, kan? Apa sebenarnya pemuda itu adalah roh jahat? Tapi karena tersegel, makanya ia bersikap baik seperti itu?

"Tenang, kasus kali ini berbeda. Segel akan terlepas, jika ketahuan oleh manusai asli. Kalau mantan roh seperti dia, itu tidak akan bekerja" mendengar jawaban dari pemuda itu, si gadis jadi tersenyum. Lagi-lagi aku di buatnya kesal, aku memang mantan manusia, tapi aku juga tidak suka di panggil itu.

Tapi berkat kata-kata itu, Hinata yang tadinya ragu-ragu, sekarang jadi terlihat bersemangat seperti itu. Tidak menunjukkan wajah ragu-ragu lagi~ Apa sebenarnya dia juga berniat membantuku?

"Syukurlah~ Kalau begitu, kami akan membantumu" tidak salah, tidak salah aku dapat di lihat oleh mereka berdua. Tidak salah aku meminta bantuan mereka, mereka benar-benar baik. Aku, tidak akan menyia-nyiakan satu hari itu.

"_Terima kasih~_"

Aku bersyukur bertemu dengan mereka berdua. Dengan begini, aku dapat merubah Shikamaru. Dimana pun kamu berada, aku akan mencarimu. Memerlukan waktu selama apa pun, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin, bertemu denganmu. Aku akan menemukanmu, Shikamaru.

Aku akan mengubahmu~

::

::

**Change**

**( ShikaTema )**

::

::

::

"Roh?" Naruto menyernyitkan matanya, ia heran, kenapa malah di sebut roh? Bukannya hantu? Tapi, kalau di pikirkan lebih jauh lagi, roh dan hantu memang jenis yang berbeda.

"_Iya~ Aku tidak bisa ke surga karena ada yang menganjal dalam pikiranku_" Temari memulainya, ia akan menceritakan apa penyebab mengapa ia tidak dapat ke surga.

Tapi sebelumnya, keberadaan mereka ada di rumah Hinata. Semua keluarga Hinata sudah pada tidur semua, jadinya akan aman karena tidak akan ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Apa?" Hinata yang tadi ada di dalam kamar mandi sudah keluar, ia sedikit mendengar pembicaraan Temari tadi. Tadinya ia mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, selagi Naruto mendengarkan penjelasan dari Temari. Hinata duduk di sebelah Temari, dan ia pun juga ikut mulai mendengar cerita Temari.

"_Pacarku, aku merasakan dia telah berubah_" melihat sekitar, sudah lama sekali Temari tidak melihat sebuah kamar. Selama sebulan gentayangan, yang di lakukan Temari hanyalah mencari orang yang dapat membantunya. Tidak ada ingatan, rumahnya sendiri pun ia tidak ingat ada dimana.

"Berubah seperti apa maksudmu?" kembali Naruto bertanya, melihat kedua gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"_Aku rasa, dia jadi tidak bersemangat untuk hidup karena kematianku_" Temari tertunduk, melihat kedua tangannya. Merasakan rasa yang tidak enak itu memang tidak mengasyikkan, tapi rasa itu tidak dapat di ubah dengan mudahnya, kan?

"Sampai segitunya?" Hinata melihat Temari, perlahan-lahan wajah Temari terangkat kembali.

"_Masih belum pasti, aku hanya merasakannya saja_" menjawab dengan senyuman yang pilu, Naruto dan Hinata yang melihatnya jadi tidak enak. Mereka tidak suka melihat seseorang yang bersedih di depan mereka. Apa lagi, sosok roh yang ingin melakukan sesuatu sebelum kepergiannya seutuhnya.

"Namanya siapa?" kebiasaan Naruto muncul lagi, ia memang mau lebih tahu. Menanyakan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak di ketahui. Menanyakan hal yang kemungkinan membuat orang yang di tanya tidak suka. Tapi, itulah yang harus di lakukannya agar ia lebih jelas mengenai kesulitan klien.

"_Shikamaru Nara. Aku tidak tau dimana dia, aku hanya mengingat nama dan wajahnya saja_" mendengar nama Shikamaru Nara, membuat Hinata bergejolak kaget. Lagi-lagi, orang yang di kenalnya. Walau pun tidak akrab, tapi Hinata tahu jelas siapa itu Shikamaru Nara.

"Shikamaru Nara?" tanya Hinata, nama itu benar-benar terngiang di otak Hinata. Shikamaru Nara, telah menjadi pembicaraan di sekolahnya. Tidak ada kabar, tidak masuk ke sekolah selama sebulan. Tidak ada yang tahu dimana dirinya sekarang.

"_Iya~ Apa kamu mengenalnya?_" perasaannya mengatakan, bahwa Hinata mengenali Shikamaru. Bertindak seperti itu, sudah pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Hinata. Ketahuan dari Hinata, yang di inginkan oleh Temari.

Hinata mengangguk, "Iya~ Dia seniorku di sekolah" jawabnya. Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Benarkah!?" Naruto langsung menyerbu, mengangkat Hinata kembali sehingga Hinata kembali ke posisi duduknya.

"I-iya" rambut Hinata jadi berantakkan akibat perlakuan Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu.

Naruto melepaskan Hinata, meminta maaf selagi Hinata membereskan rambutnya yang berantakkan. Temari tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah pasangan itu.

"_Ternyata memang tidak salah_" ia merasa senang karena memang tidak salah bertemu dengan mereka berdua.

"Apanya yang tidak salah?" Naruto duduk di sebelah Hinata, menatap Temari dengan wajah-wajah penasaran. Memangnya apa yang tidak salah? Tidak salah berpikir? Sehingga mendapatkan jawaban yang benar, kah?

"_Aku bertemu kalian_" kembali senyuman itu terpancar, senyuman dari Temari setelah selama sebulan tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya.

"_Terima kasih_" lanjutnya lagi, ia berdiri dari duduknya. Mendekati jendela yang terbuka, merasakan angin malam yang begitu sejuk. Hembusan angin, masih dapat di rasakannya walau pun dirinya adalah sesosok roh.

"Sama-sama" balas Naruto dan Hinata, mereka juga tersenyum untuk membalas senyuman dari Temari.

"_Jadi bagaimana tentang menghidupkanku kembali?_" langsung ke intinya. Setelah Temari selesai bercerita, sekarang ia langsung menanyakan apa tujuannya sejak awal. Bagaimana caranya menghidupkan dirinya kembali? Ia melihat Naruto yang berdiri dari duduknya.

"Oh ya~ Karena orangnya berbeda, maka caranya pun akan berbeda. Tertulis di undang-undang dunia mimpi, kalau_ Dream Crystal_ hanya bisa di gunakan oleh manusia. Walau pun kamu roh, tapi dulunya kamu juga manusia, kan? Kamu ini mantan manusia, jadi bisa pakai~" sambil bercerita, Naruto mendekati Temari. Ia juga mau merasakan angin yang kelihatan sejuk itu. Rambutnya sedikit bertebrangan akibatnya~

"_Kalau boleh tahu, Dream Crystal itu apa?_" Temari melihat ke arah Naruto, melihat Naruto yang sepertinya sedang memandang bintang-bintang di atas sana.

"Itu adalah kristal mimpi Temari-_chan_~ Dengan itu kita bisa mengabulkan mimpi kita hanya dalam waktu sedetik saja" Hinata juga mendekati Temari, tidak enak rasanya melakukan kegiatan yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Makanya, dari duduk sekarang berdiri di sebelah Temari.

"_Benarkah?_" Temari menatap Hinata, melihat Hinata yang tersenyum.

"Iya~" balasnya.

"Tapi, kamu akan dilupakan saat mimpimu sudah terkabulkan. Tidak akan diingat, itu akan terjadi setelah kamu selesai melaksanakan keiinginanmu. Kematianmu yang pertama, memang masih di ingat oleh mereka. Tapi, setelah kamu perg ke surga, kamu akan di lupakan setelahnya" memang kata-kata yang jahat, tapi itu adalah sebuah kenyataan. Inilah fakta! Tidak bisa di elak, sudah dari sananya seperti itu. Tidak dapat diubah~

"_Aku tidak peduli sama sekali soal itu, karena pada awalnya aku sudah meninggal. Tidak peduli di lupakan, aku akan membuat Shikamaru berubah. Maka dari itu, aku akan tenang di surga nantinya_" tujuan awalnya, hanya merubah sikap Shikamaru. Membuat Shikamaru menjadi seperti dulu, bukan menjadi orang yang tidak mempunyai semangat untuk hidup. Itulah yang di rasakannya~

"Oke~ Kalau manusia asli, biasanya akan di tanamkan di dalam tubuhnya atau benda kesayangannya. Tapi kalau kamu, _Dream Crystal_ akan mengikutimu sampai kamu menggunakannya. Tidak ada lambang kontrak, karena Dream Crystal tidak di tanamkan di tubuhmu atau benda kesayanganmu" penjelasan yang dapat di mengerti oleh Temari. Caranya pun lebih mudah daripada manusia asli. Tidak berbelit-belit untuk mendapatkannya.

Di luar terlihat sepi, semua sudah pada beristirahat untuk mengumpulkan tenaga untuk kegiatan di esok hari. Tapi tidak bagi Hinata, ia masih harus mengerjakan tugasnya itu sampai selesai.

_Dream Crystal_ muncul, muncul tepat di sebelah Naruto. Terbang mendekati Temari yang terheran-heran melihat benda itu.

"_Ini_?" tanyanya tidak percaya, ia mendekati _Dream Crystal_ itu, seakan ingin menyentuhnya. Tapi, ia terhenti, terlalu bercahata untuk di pegang.

"Iya~" balas Hinata, terpapar dengan jelas wajah Hinata, seperti menunjukkan sebuah senyum paksaan.

"_Indah ya~_" luarnya indah memang, tapi tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa di dalamnya itu ada suatu kegelapan yang membekas disana. Telah di gunakan, menunjukkan bahwa segel telah terlepas. Pemilik meninggal, dan mengeluarkan tenaga yang besar. Menyerap semua kenangan, yang telah di buat sang pemilik semasa hidupnya. Di lupakan, dianggap tidak pernah ada~

"Tentu saja" Hei, Naruto~ Dirimu pernah berpikiran bahwa kamu akan membenci pekerjaanmu itu. Tapi masih belum pasti~ Masih saja memuji keindahan dari _Dream Crystal_? Seperti sebuah benda yang bersifat _Yandere_. Di luar, dan di dalamnya begitu sangat berbeda.

"_Kalau boleh tahu, kalian berdua bukan manusia asli ya? Jenis makhluk mistis apa_?" setelah _Dream Crystal_ di pastikan telah mengikuti Temari, Temari menanyakan suatu hal yang membuatnya penasaran dari tadi.

Jenis makhluk mistis apa mereka? Kenapa sebuah(?) makhluk bisa memiliki rumah dan keluarga?

"Hinata-_chan_ itu manusia asli yang menjadi partnerku, tugasnya ya membantuku mengerjakan tugasku ini. Sedangkan aku, aku datang dari dunia mimpi untuk melaksanakan tugasku. Aku ini..."

"_Aku ini_?" Naruto yang menghentikan kalimatnya itu, membuat Temari makin penasaran. Mengapa di hentikan di tengah-tengah? Apa dia sengaja membuat Temari jadi penasaran?

"Iblis mimpi"

::

::

::

• **Temari P.O.V. **•

'_Tinggal saja di rumahku dulu, aku akan mencari informasi tentang Shikamaru-senpai di sekolah_' aku jadi tidak enak karena telah membuatnya repot. Aku tidak tahu, kenapa Shikamaru sampai bolos sekolah? Apa yang terjadi pada Shikamaru? Kenapa dia bisa seperti itu?

'_Selama sebulan, Shikamaru-senpai tidak masuk sekolah. Tidak ada kabarnya_' kembali itu ternginang di benakku. Selama sebulan, Shikamaru tidak masuk sekolah. Itu artinya, setelah kematianku, dia tidak pernah ke sekolah lagi? Shikamaru benar-benar keterlaluan, masa hanya dengan kepergianku sampai segitunya? Kalau gitu seharusnya, lebih baik dia melupakanku saja.

Tapi sebelum dilupakan, aku akan merubahnya dulu. Merubahnya seperti semula~ Menjadi Shikamaru, yang kukenal.

"Aku pulang~" mendengar suara itu, aku jadi bersemangat. Aku tahu, Hinata sudah pulang dari sekolahnya. Sudah pasti, ia membawa sedikit informasi tentang Shikamaru.

"Temari-_chan~_" kulihat pintu yang perlahan-lahan terbuka, ia masuk dan mengunci pintunya kembali.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan sedikit informasi" inilah yang kutunggu dari tadi, sebuah informasi tentang Shikamaru walau hanya sedikit saja. Dan apa informasinya?

"Apa itu?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara itu, suara pemuda berambut pirang itu. Naruto muncul tiba-tiba dari luar jendela, dan masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata. Seharusnya itu sudah di tegur, karena seenaknya saja seorang pria masuk ke kamar wanita.

Tapi, aku dapat melihat pancaran senyuman Hinata. Senyuman yang muncul karena kedatangan orang yang di sayanginya~ Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan senyuman yang seperti itu. Benar-benar rindu~

"Awalnya, aku memang sulit mendapatkannya. Karena guru tidak bisa menyerahkannya begitu saja. Tapi, aku berusaha keras agar bisa kudapatkan. Aku, di bantu oleh Asuma-_sensei_. Dia baik sekali mau membantuku~" Asuma-_sensei_ ya? Aku jadi teringat kata-kata Shikamaru. Dia menyukai guru yang satu itu, kan? Guru favoritnya?

'_Hari ini, dia kalah lagi melawanku. Aku tidak tahu, dia bisa main atau tidak. Tapi, itu sangat seru_' Hee~ Aku rindu itu. Suara Shikamaru yang bersemangat menceritakan gurunya yang satu itu. Aku mengingatnya, memoriku yang satu itu telah kembali.

"Jadi, apa yang Hinata_-chan_ dapatkan?" Aku lupa, aku kan mau tahu apa yang telah di dapatkan Hinata. Kenapa aku jadi mengenang masa lalu yang telah kuingat kembali seperti itu? Ingat Temari, kamu sudah mati. Mana mungkin kamu bisa seperti itu lagi bersama dengan Shikamaru. Kalau terlaksana juga, pasti hanya satu hari saja.

"Aku mendapatkan, alamat rumahnya. Kita akan kesana besok bersama, memastikan keadaan Shikamaru-_senpai _seperti apa" di mulai besok ya? Cepat, dan itu yang kuharapkan. Besok~ Aku tidak sabar besok. Aku, akan di hidupkan kembali dalam satu hari. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan itu, walau hanya sedetik saja, tidak akan kulewatkan. Aku pasti, dapat mengubahnya~ Aku janji.

Tunggu saja~

::

::

**Change ( ShikaTema ) ~ To Be Continue**

**Eternal Dream ~ To Be Continue**

::

::

::

Selesai chapter sebelas~ Chapter dua belas ShikaTema lagi, tapi disana Temari akan jadi manusia selama satu hari. Disini memang belum ada Shikamaru, tapi akan di munculkan chapter berikutnya.

Dalam hal mengubah~ Temari akan mengubah sikap Shikamaru. Dari mana Temari tahu perubahan sifat Shikamaru? Mungkin itu karena kedekatan batin di antara mereka berdua.

Oke~ Terima kasih atas _review _kalian. Sudah kubalas lewat PM, ini yang tidak_ login_~

**Nitya-chan: **Haha~ _Arigatou_ ya~

**Thanks To:**

**- Akira no Rinnegan**

**- alvaro d diarra**

**- IndoSedSarSupMie Ichiraku**

**- Akiyama Yuki**

**- Nitya-chan**

Bertemu di chapter yang akan datang..

_Jaa~_


	12. Chapter 12 : Change

Chapter dua belas _update~!_ Ini dia~ Pengakhiran dari ShikaTema.

::

::

Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

::

::

Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

::

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

"_Ini, rumahnya?_" perlahan demi perlahan aku mengingat tempat ini, dia pernah menunjukkan rumahnya padaku. Walau dia tidak pernah mengajakku masuk ke dalamnya. Aku ingat, dia saat ini tinggal di apartemen. Tapi dimana? Aku tidak dapat mengingatnya sama sekali.

'_Ini rumahku~_'

'_Jadi ini rumahmu? Kenapa tidak tinggal di rumahmu saja daripada sewa apartemen? Sayang uangnya, kan?_'

'_Hanya mencoba mandiri, walau itu sedikit merepotkan_'

Kenangan yang kembali muncul dalam pikiranku, dia memang tidak suka suatu hal yang merepotkan. Aku mengingat, sesuatu yang tidak di sukai olehnya.

"Temari-_chan_~" benar, aku lupa kalau aku datang dengan dua orang lainnya. Hinata dan Naruto, aku jadi melupakannya gara-gara mengingat kenangan itu.

"Kita mulai?" mulai sekarang? Sebenarnya, aku masih belum siap. Tapi, aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu ini.

"Iya~" jawabku, setelah itu Hinata mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut. Kulihat, ada dua orang yang keluar dari dalam rumah. Menatap Naruto dan Hinata dengan pandangan rehan, menatap satu sama lain, dan kembali menatap kedua tamu itu.

"Siapa?" orang tua itu bertanya siapa Naruto dan Hinata. Mungkin mereka tidak tahu siapa Naruto dan Hinata makanya bertanya seperti itu. Tapi, siapa dua orang tua itu? Apakah itu, ayahnya Shikamaru?

"Kalian?" Dia, apakah Ibunya Shikamaru? Tapi kalau di lihat-lihat, mungkin memang iya. Ayahnya mirip dengan Shikamaru, tapi kenapa aku tidak dapat mengingat mereka berdua ya? Apa saat aku masih hidup, aku belum pernah bertemu dengan mereka?

"Aku Hinata Hyuuga, aku adik kelas Shikamaru-_senpai_" Hinata mulai berkenalan,

"Aku kenalannya" disusul Naruto yang juga memperkenalkan dirinya.

"_Aku Temari_" walau pun mereka tidak dapat melihatku, aku harus tetap memperkenalkan diriku. Karena mereka bertanya,

"Kalian berdua datang ke sini karena Shikamaru yang bolos itu ya?" ternyata, orang yang kuanggap ayahnya Shikamaru sudah mengetahui tentang itu ya? Tapi kenapa reaksinya bisa setenang itu?

Kulihat Hinata yang mengangguk~

"Kami sudah coba menegurnya, tapi dia tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali. Sebulan bolos~ Entah kenapa dia berubah mendadak seperti itu. Mungkin karena kematian Tema-_chan_" dia mengenaliku? Dia menyebut namaku kan tadi? Itu tandanya, aku sudah pernah di kenalkan oleh Shikamaru ke mereka berdua. Tapi, kenapa bisa lupa?

'_Ini ayah, dan ini ibuku_' haha~ Ternyata ingatan tentang mereka berdua baru muncul sekarang. Aku sudah yakin, mereka lah orang tua Shikamaru.

"Tunggu~ Aku ambil alamat apartemennya dulu. Mudah-mudahan kalian berdua bisa meluruskan kembali anak itu" paman masuk ke dalam rumah, aku tidak tahu apa yang di lakukannya. Lalu keluar kembali dengan membawa secarik kertas di tangannya.

"Ini~" ia memberikan kertas tersebut pada Naruto, dan Naruto langsung mengambilnya. Setelah itu, kertas yang berisikan alamat itu di masukkannya ke dalam saku bajunya.

"Kalau gitu, kami langsung ke apartemen itu" berpamitan dengan kedua orang tua Shikamaru, Naruto dan Hinata kembali berjalan menelusuri jalan.

"Baiklah~ Semoga berhasil" samar-samar, aku mendengar kata-kata penyemangat dari kedua orang tua Shikamaru. Kulihat, mereka yang sudah menutup pintunya.

"Temari-_chan~_" Hinata memanggilku, aku kembali menatap depan.

"Kita dapat yang lebih jelas" ia menunjukkan secarik kertas yang sudah pasti isinya alamat Shikamaru berada. Aku tidak sadar kalau Naruto sudah memberikan kertas itu ke Hinata. Apa mungkin aku kebanyakan bengong ya?

"Iya" aku mengangguk, mengambil kertas itu dan melihat alamatnya.

"Langsung ke sana?" kuhentikan acaraku melihat alamat itu, aku melihat ke arah Naruto yang sepertinya sangat bersemangat sekali untuk kesana.

"Iya" balasku dan Hinata secara bersamaan, kami memang sehati mungkin.

Kami kembali menelusuri jalan, aku tidak kenal sama sekali dengan jalan yang kami lewati. Tapi, perlahan demi perlahan aku sedikit mengingatnya. Apa itu pertanda, bahwa kami sudah dekat dengan apartemen itu?

Ternyata benar, keberadaan kami sekarang sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen yang di tingali oleh Shikamaru. Naruto memanggil Shikamaru, tapi tidak ada yang menyahut atau pun membuka pintu. Karena sudah terlalu lama, akhirnya kami semua masuk tanpa di buka terlebih dahulu oleh pemilik. Tidak di kunci? Apa Shikamaru tidak takut kemalingan?

Mata ini membulat saat melihat sekitar apartemen yang di tempati olehnya. Berantakan, penuh debu, kotor, seperti tidak terawat, dan sejenisnya. Melihat Shikamaru yang sedang memeluk lututnya, seakan sudah lama ia seperti itu terus.

Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?

::

::

**Change**

**( ShikaTema )**

::

::

::

_**~ FLASHBACK ~**_

_"Heeei~ Shikamaru! Ini sungguh berantakkan~! Bisakah kamu merapikannya? Hilangkanlah kemalasanmu itu" Temari yang melihat apartemen Shikamaru langsung ngomel-ngomel karena berantakan._

_Bisa kalian lihat? Sepatu berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Pakaian kotor berserakkan dimana-mana. Tumpukkan cucian piring kotor yang belum di bersihkan. Serta debu-debu yang menempel pada barang-barang. Sebenarnya apa yang di lakukan Shikamaru sampai-sampai kamarnya itu seperti kandang ayam?_

_"Temari~ Sudahlah. Biarkan saja" tentu saja Temari tidak bisa menerima ucapan Shikamaru itu. Membiarkannya saja? Enak saja! Orang bodoh seperti apa yang betah dengan tempat tinggal yang berantakkan seperti itu? Pastinya Shikamaru~_

_"Di biarkan? Tentu tidak! Seharian ini, kita bersihkan rumah ini" mendengar ajakan yang seperti suruhan itu, Shikamaru langsung kaget dan rasa kemalasannya makin menjadi-jadi._

_"Ayolah~ Jangan hari ini, kapan-kapan saja" benar-benar susah diatur. Temari langsung berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengambil spons untuk mencuci._

_"Aku cuci, kamu bilas. Tidak ada pengelakan lagi"_

_**~ End of FLASHBACK ~**_

'_Memoriku, mulai muncul kembali. Kejadian itu, kejadian sebelum aku meninggal. Aku meninggal, di hari-hari aku membereskan apartemen Shikamaru_' Temari merenung, merenungkan kejadian itu kembali.

"Temari-_chan_~" kembali Hinata memanggilnya, ia seperti memberikan isyarat pada Temari.

Benar juga! Temari tidak boleh hanya berdiam diri melihat kondisi yang seperti ini. Ia harus hidup kembali dan merubah sifat Shikamaru, juga harus membersihkan apartemen ini.

"Silakan" Naruto memberikan isyarat sama seperti Hinata. Tanda-tanda untuk menggunakan _Dream Crystal_. Tapi sepertinya Shikamaru tidak sadar dengan keberadaan mereka bertiga. Buktinya, ia masih diam di tempat dan tidak melakukan apa pun.

"Iya" balas Temari,

Ia melihat _Dream Crystal _tersebut, "Aku akan menggunakanmu sekarang" ucapnya. _Dream Crystal_ lebih bersinar dari biasanya, Termari yang melihat itu jadi silau melihatnya.

"Sesuai perintahmu" suara itu bergema lagi, terdengar oleh sang pemilik yang mau minta permohonan.

"Ubah aku jadi manusia" permohonan itu, telah terucap. Beberapa detik, menuju pengabulan.

"Permohonan terkabul" setelah mendengar itu, Temari langsung melihat dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah jadi manusia!

Perlahan ia menyentuh Hinata, kebahagiaan yang begitu memuncak saat dirinya bisa menyentuhnya. Tidak tembus lagi!

"Selamat bekerja" ucap Naruto, setelah itu ia mengajak Hinata untuk pergi. Naruto dan Hinata akhirnya pergi tidak terlihat disana. Temari heran kenapa mereka bisa menghilang secepat itu, hanya satu kedipan mata saja.

"Bukannya habis menggunakan_ Dream Crystal_ tenaga akan terkuras? Sama seperti kasusku dan Sakura?" Hinata heran melihat Temari yang tidak mengamali sesuatu, seperti pingsan atau melemah. Padahal saat Hinata dan Sakura menggunakannya, mereka berdua pingsan. Tapi kenapa Temari tidak?

"Benarkah?" pertanyaan singkat yang di lontarkan oleh Naruto.

"Iya" balas Hinata sambil mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Naruto tersenyum, ia sadar bahwa belum memberitahukan tentang hal yang satu itu. "Manusia dan mantan manusia itu beda" apa maksud Naruto?

Di dunia ini, tidak ada yang namanya mantan manusia. Tapi kenapa Naruto selalu saja menyebutnya sebagai mantan manusia? Yang benar harusnya adalah roh~

"Manusia, mantan manusia, dan makhluk-mahkluk mistis lainnya. Terdapat banyak jenis kehidupan di dunia ini. Tapi yang masih belum kamu tahu, mereka itu berbeda. Kamu dan Temari berbeda" penjelasan yang berbelit-belit keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Pada dasarnya, Temari yang pada dasarnya adalah mantan manusia sudah tidak memiliki perasaan lelah lagi. Intinya, aku tidak mengerti" mendengar pengakhiran Naruto membuat Hinata kaget di tempat.

Sudah menjelaskan sepanjang itu, kenapa malah diakhiri dengan kalimat tidak mengerti? Apa maksudnya?

"Yah~ Pokoknya kalian berbeda, jadi tentang itu juga berbeda" lanjut Naruto, ia tidak mau dianggap bodoh oleh Hinata. Setelah itu, Hinata iya-iya saja biar Naruto tidak menjelaskan hal yang membuatnya jadi ribet sendiri~

"Aku tidak boleh diam" Temari berjalan mendekati Shikamaru yang berada di atas ranjangnya. Memanggilnya,

"Shikamaru" panggilan itu tidak ditanggapi sama sekali. Oleh karena itu ia memanggilnya kembali,

"Shikamaru" mungkin Shikamaru mendengarnya, ia mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Temari dengan pandangan kosong.

"Temari?" katanya disaat dirinya melihat sosok Temari di hadapannya.

"Iya, ini aku" jelas Temari, Shikamaru langsung merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Tidak seperti posisi yang sebelumnya.

"Tapi, bukannya kamu sudah..."

"Meninggal maksudmu?" sebelum Shikamaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Temari sudah menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"Iya" balas Shikamaru, ia melihat Temari yang masih saja ada di hadapannya.

Temari tersenyum singkat, "Aku memang sudah meninggal" katanya. Shikamaru cukup kaget karena mendengar itu. Ia pikir, pasti dirinya hanya berhalusinasi yang berlebihan sehingga bisa mendengar suara Temari.

"Tapi, kenapa kamu berwujud disini?" Shikamaru yang biasanya pintar, tapi ini jadi bodoh karena kematian Temari. Otaknya masih belum bisa bekerja dengan baik setelah itu.

"Mimpi" tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Temari saat itu. Dia bilang kalau itu hanyalah mimpi? Padahal, itu adalah kejadian nyata.

"Mimpi?" jelas-jelas, Shikamaru merasakan itu bukanlah mimpi. Kalau di mimpi, kenapa kejadian yang dialaminya sekarang seperti kejadian nyata?

"Benar~ Aku datang, untuk merubah sifatmu" suara yang terdengar dengan jelas, gerak-gerik yang terlihat nyata, wajah yang terlihat jelas. Bagaimana itu bisa disebut mimpi?

"Tapi.."

Kembali Temari menyela kata-kata Shikamaru, "Sudahlah~ Sebaiknya lakukan apa yang harus kamu lakukan".

"Apa yang mau kulakukan?" Temari makin kesal dengan wajah Shikamaru yang hampa dan kosong itu. Bukan seperti Shikamaru yang dikenalnya. Ternyata, apa yang diperkirakannya benar-benar terjadi.

"Iya~! Ayo bersemangat!" Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Shikamaru, memberikan semangat untuk bergerak.

Mata Shikamaru mulai cerah kembali, memegang tangan Temari yang berada di pipinya.

"Iya" ucapnya dan tersenyum.

"Bagus~!" Temari melepaskan tangannya dari pengangan Shikamaru, mengepal tangannya seakan memberikan suatu isyarat untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Bersihkan rumah" ucapnya dengan nada jail, ia tahu bahwa Shikamaru paling malas untuk membersihkan rumahnya sendiri.

Shikamaru melihat sekitar, sudah sangat berantakkan. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa rumahnya akan berantakan seperti itu.

"Ta-tapi"

"Sudahlah~! Jangan malas-malas. Aku cuci, kamu bilas" sama seperti saat itu,

"_Nostalgia_ di dalam mimpi" kata-kata itu membuat Temari kaget. Ia baru ingat ia pernah merasakan kejadian itu juga sebelumnya. Benar-benar_ Nostalgia_ rupanya.

"Tapi, ini benar-benar seperti nyata ya"

::

::

::

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Kalau dia bilang itu hanyalah mimpi, maka itu akan dianggap benar-benar mimpi. Tugasnya, akan sia-sia saja kalau begitu" sia-sia? Apa maksud Naruto? Kenapa dia bilang seperti itu?

"Maksudnya?" itu tidak akan jadi sia-sia, kan? Masa, perjuangan Temari akan menjadi sia-sia saja? Mana mungkin itu diterima oleh Hinata.

"Aku sudah berpikir dua kali. Harusnya, kalau dia mau mengubah Shikamaru, langsung saja meminta permohonan itu. Tidak perlu jadi manusia segala, karena sama saja dia akan dilupakan nantinya" Hinata mengerti sekarang, itu memang akan jadi sia-sia saja setelah diceritakan Naruto. Tapi, ia mau berpikir yang baik saja.

"Mungkin ada alasan lain mengapa Temari-_chan_ melakukan itu" katanya, pasti memang ada sebuah alasan.

"Lihat saja nanti"

Beberapa jam telah berlalu, semua sudah rapi, tidak ada yang berantakkan lagi. Keadaan yang sebelumnya dengan yang sekarang sudah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Selesai, kan?" Temari puas dengan hasil yang dilakukannya dengan Shikamaru. Walau pun banyak membuang waktu, yang penting sudah kembali ke keadaan seperti semula.

"Iya" balas Shikamaru singkat.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" setelah melakukan beres memberes, tentunya Temari ingin mengetahui batas waktu yang tersisa, kan?

"Tiga" jawab Shikamaru setelah melihat jam yang ada di dinding.

"Beres-beres memerlukan waktu yang lama rupanya" kalau dihitung, waktu Temari tersisa sembilan jam lagi. Waktu yang masih lumayan banyak untuk merubah sifatnya.

"Aku antarkan pulang?" sebuah tawaran keluar dari mulut Shikamaru.

Diantarkan pulang? Sudah lama sekali Temari tidak diantarkan pulang. Tapi kalau ia keluar dari dalam apartemen Shikamaru, nanti orang yang mengenali Temari sebelumnya akan melihat dirinya? Akan berpikir seperti apa mereka melihat orang yang sudah meninggal hidup lagi?

Tapi Temari tidak mau membuat Shikamaru curiga. Ia sudah terlanjur bilang kalau itu adalah mimpi, walau ia tidak tahu Shikamaru akan percaya atau tidak. Lagi pula, di dalam mimpi apa saja bisa terjadi, kan?

"Boleh" balas Temari,

'_Rumahku dimana ya? Tapi shikamaru pasti ingat_' ingatan Temari masih belum kembali seutuhnya, rumah saja masih belum teringat letaknya dimana.

"Aku tahu ini bukan mimpi" kata-kata Shikamaru lagi-lagi membuat Temari lumayan kaget.

"Hee~ Sudah kubilang ini mimpi" mencoba menutupi kenyataan, ia mencoba menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa menutupi sesuatu.

"Tapi terasa sangat nyata" memang terasa nyata, karena yang kamu alami sekarang benaran kejadian nyata Shikamaru.

"Sudah~ Jalani saja mimpimu" baru kali ini ada orang dalam mimpi yang memberitahu kalau ini adalah mimpi. Kejadian dalam mimpi pertama kali yang dilakukannya.

Shikamaru mengantar Temari, mereka sudah sampai di tempat kejadian peluru nyasar itu.

**Deg!** Shikamaru kembali mengingat kejadian itu, itu membuat jantungnya berdetak.

"Di dalam mimpi pun, jantung yang berdetak sangat terasa ya" ucapnya seraya memegang badannya yang terletak di dekat jantung.

Temari tidak bisa menjawab perkataan Shikamaru yang tadi, hanya bisa diam sambil berjalan. Ia juga mengingat tempat itu, dan sempat membuatnya takut juga.

Dulu peluru melesat tepat mengenai jantungnya, sekarang apa yang akan terjadi?

Truk melaju dengan cepatnya, apakah sekarang itu yang akan terjadinya? Sebuah tabrakan? Temari diam di tempat, ketakutan telah membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Temari~!"

Jdasss~ Waktu benar-benar terhenti, hampir saja truk itu mengenai Temari disana.

"Hampir saja" Naruto muncul di tempat kejadian, begitu juga Hinata.

"Naruto_-kun_ bisa menghentikan waktu?" tanyanya,

"Tidak~ Hanya bertahan sepuluh menit" balasnya dan kembali menyadarkan kesadaran si pengendali truk agar tidak terjadi sebuah kecelakaan nanti kalau waktu sudah di jalankan kembali.

"Kalian?" semua terhenti, tapi Temari tidak ikut berhenti. Kejadian itu hanya berpengaruh pada orang-orang yang tidak memiliki kekuatan ajaib.

"Ayo kita buat seakan itu mimpi beneran" Naruto langsung melakukan teleportasi kembali, ia membawa Shikamaru dan yang lainnya kembali ke kamar apartemen Shikamaru.

"Tapi, aku belum merubahnya" ucap Temari setelah mereka sampai di kamar itu, ia memang belum merubah Shikamaru sama sekali.

"Kamu bilang ini cuma mimpi, anggaplah mimpi beneran" Temari sadar, ia memang bilang kalau itu cuma mimpi.

Tanpa dijelaskan juga, ia sudah mengerti. "Aku mengerti" katanya tertunduk.

"Sebenarnya, keinginanmu sudah terwujud untuk mengubahnya. Tanpa kamu melakukan apa pun, pasti dia akan berubah. Kamu di lupakan, sifatnya akan kembali seperti semula" tidak dapat mengelak perkataan Naruto, itu memang benar. Temari berpikir itu, saat ia mau diantarkan pulang oleh Shikamaru.

"Jadi, percuma saja ya jadi manusia?" Hinata bertanya, Temari tersenyum.

"Tidak~ Permintaanku untuk menjadi manusia tidak percuma. Karena, nanti dia akan heran kenapa apartemennya berantakkan seperti tadi. Oleh karena itu, tidak sia-sia aku jadi manusia karena akan membereskan apartemennya itu" jelas Temari. Ternyata itulah alasannya, Naruto dan Hinata jadi mengerti.

"Baguslah~ Dengan ini mungkin aku akan tenang disana" lanjut Temari, ia sedikit meneteskan air matanya.

"Iya" balas Naruto dan Hinata, Naruto tersenyum tipis, dan Hinata ikut-ikutan meneteskan air matanya. Perempuan itu, memang lebih rapuh rupanya.

"_Terima kasih_" ucapnya, dan menghilang dari tempat itu.

::

::

::

"_Aku mohon, berubahlah~_" Shikamaru bangun, ia bangung karena mendengar suara yang menggema dalam telinganya itu.

Bangun, dan melihat sekitar apartemen itu. "Sejak kapan apartemen ini jadi rapi kembali?" Ia berkeliling sekitar, menyentuh sela-sela kaca. Tidak ada debu, pikirannya seperti itu.

"Setauku kotor, apa cuma perasaanku saja kalau sebelumnya apartemen ini kotor?"

Mengingat mimpi, Shikamaru kembali mengingat kejadian yang seperti mimpi itu.

"Tadi? Mimpi? Tapi, siapa gadis itu? Wajah itu, tidak terlihat jelas, tapi aku merasa sepertinya aku pernah mengenalinya. Siapa? Aku merasa, dia sangat penting bagiku" tidak bisa mengingatnya,

'_Berubahlah Shikamaru, ubahlah sifatmu itu._

_Berubahlah~_'

Siapa?

'_Aku, sudah janji kan?_'

::

::

::

"Akhirnya, kejadian itu hanyalah di anggap sebuah mimpi. Dia, sudah melupakan Temari. Walau, sudah pasti di mimpinya itu samar-samar dapat diingatnya. Di lupakan itu, benar-benar menyakitkan~" Naruto melihat langsung kepergian Temari, begitu juga dengan Hinata. Kepergian dan dilupakan itu adalah dua hal yang berbeda, tapi sama-sama menyakitkan.

"Iya" balas Hinata tertunduk sedih, ia setuju dengan yang Naruto katakan.

"Aku tidak tahu, entah kenapa lama kelamaan aku jadi tidak suka pekerjaan ini. Hanya membuat, klien sedih dan menderita di akhirnya" mungkin, inilah yang dirasakan Naruto setelah mengetahui akhir dari semua pekerjaannya. Akhir dari klien setelah menggunakan tawarannya itu.

"Benar" setuju juga dengan yang di katakan Naruto barusan.

Hinata melihat kalung yang secara tiba-tiba berkedip. Hinata kaget melihatnya, padahal sekarang Hinata berada di depan rumahnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto, ia melihat sekitar.

"Hinata, sebaiknya kamu masuk. Jangan lama-lama dengan pria disana" ucap seseorang itu, ia masuk ke dalam rumah kediaman Hyuuga.

"Jangan~ Jangan bilang Neji-_nii_? Kenapa?" sekarang, kenapa harus keluarga Hinata sendiri? Hinata tidak bisa menerima itu.

Sebuah pekerjaan, yang lama-lama akan tidak disukai oleh pekerjanya sendiri. Tapi tetap harus dilaksanakan~

"Aku tidak tahu, walau pun itu kakakmu sendiri, aku akan tetap melaksanakan tugasku. Ini, sudah takdir"

Tidak bisa menerima sebuah kenyataan,

"Kenapa?"

::

::

**Change ~ End**

**Eternal Dream ~ To Be Continue**

::

::

::

ShikaTema berakhir~ Seperti di pengakhiran, berikutnya adalah NejiTen. Nanti disana bakalan ada _chara death _lagi loh~ Entah kalian akan suka atau tidak. Tapi aku tidak menyangka berikutnya adalah chapter tiga belas. Itu tandanya, tiga chapter lagi _fic_ ini akan tamat~

Tapi aku merasa, sepertinya pembaca fic ini berkurang ya? Apa cuma perasaan aja kali ya? Sudahlah~ Yang penting masih ada yang mau baca.

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah mau mengikuti _fic_ daku sampai sejauh ini. Balasan _review_ kalian sudak aku balas lewat PM.

**Thanks To:**

**- uzugakure no satoy**

**- Akira no Rinnegan**

**- Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida**

**- huddexxx69**

**- Akiyama Yuki**

**- IndoSedSarSupMie Ichiraku**

_Jaa~_


	13. Chapter 13 : Neji-nii

Chapter tiga belas telah _update~_! Sekarang ini adalah NejiTen. Seperti yang sudah di kasih tahu sebelumnya, akan ada_ chara death_ lagi di _fic_ ini.

Semoga kalian menyukainya~

::

::

Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

::

::

Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

"Besok malam, akan kulakukan tugasku" ucapan itu, membuatku tertunduk sedih. Jujur saja, aku tidak mau melakukan tugas itu kalau ke keluargaku sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau" jawabku, aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan. Aku tidak mau melihat Neji-_nii_ yang menerima penawaran itu nantinya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku sendiri saja yang melakukannya" setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto-_kun_ langsung pergi.

Sepertinya, akan terjadi perenggangan antara aku dan Naruto-_kun_.

"Jangan di luar terus, cepat masuk" kembali Neji-_nii_ menyuruhku masuk, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa mendengar dan melihat wajahnya nanti. Tapi yang pastinya, aku tidak mau melupakan Neji-_nii_ saat dia mati nantinya. Aku, akan berusaha membuat Neji-_nii_ menolak tawaran itu.

"Iya" balasku, aku pun masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengunci pintu seperti biasanya.

"Neji-_nii_" aku memanggilnya, ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan padanya. Tidak boleh nanti, kalau bisa dilakukan sekarang ya harus sekarang. Tidak boleh menunda, kalau tidak akan menyesal nantinya.

"Hmm?" balasnya, walau pun tidak terlalu banyak bicara, tapi Neji-_nii_ selalu membalas kata-kataku. Dia sayang padaku, dan aku juga sayang padanya. Tidak akan kubiarkan siapa saja berbuat sesuatu pada Neji-_nii_, termaksud Naruto-_kun_.

Tidak akan kubiarkan, seseuatu merusak keluargaku.

"Kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh menawarkan benda aneh pada Neji-_nii _tolak saja ya" pasti kalau sampai orang dunia mimpi mendengar kalau aku bilang _Dream Crystal_ aneh, langsung dipenggal aku.

Tapi aku tidak menganggapnya aneh, hanya saja itu karena keluargaku. Aku mau memperingati Neji-_nii_, agar menolak tawaran itu.

"Maksudnya?" Aku yakin pasti Neji-nii bakalan tidak mengerti, tapi aku yakin di dalamnya sudah mengerti apa maksudku.

"Sudahlah~ Neji-_nii_ sudah mengerti, tidak usah tanya lagi" jawabku, setelah itu aku langsung ke atas untuk masuk ke kamarku.

Kutengok ke belakang, melihat Neji-_nii_ yang ternyata sudah menutup pintu kamarnya. Apa dia mengerti apa yang kuucapkan tadi ya? Tapi yang pastinya, aku tidak akan membiarkan Neji-_nii_ menerima penawaran itu.

"Akan kulakukan"

::

::

::

"Malam ini" Hinata saat ini sedang bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

Saat ini, Hinata sedang bertentangan dengan Naruto. Ia akan selalu mengawasi kakaknya itu agar tidak bertemu dengan Naruto. Walau tidak selalu mengawasinya selalu, tapi kalau untuk berangkat dan pulang sekolah mungkin masih bisa diawasi.

Hinata sudah rapi menggenakan seragamnya, ia langsung turun ke lantai bawah. Mengetuk kamar Neji,

"Ada apa?" itulah ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Neji setelah membukakan pintu itu.

"Berangkat bareng" balas Hinata langsung pada intinya. Neji menyernyitkan sebelah matanya saat Hinata bilang itu. Tumben-tumbenan, itulah yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang.

"Kami pergi" setelah Hinata mengucapkan itu, mereka langsung keluar dari rumahnya dan berangkat bersama.

Ditengah jalan tidak lupa Hinata memperingati Neji kembali, "Kalau ada sesosok yang menawarkan sesuatu, tolak saja ya".

Sudah beberapa kali Neji diperingati itu oleh adiknya. Setiap kali bertemu, pasti Hinata tidak lupa untuk memperingatinya.

"Iya-iya" balas Neji. Padahal diperingati sekali saja sudah cukup, tapi ini sepertinya sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali.

Neji berpikir, sejak Hinata jarang bertemu dengan Naruto lagi, Hinata jadi aneh seperti itu. Kalau sampai saja ia bertemu Naruto, akan dihantam langsung Naruto. Lalu menanyakan apa yang diperbuat Naruto sehingga Hinata jadi seperti itu.

"Jangan lupa loh" mereka akhirnya berpisah saat sampai di kelas Hinata, dan Neji langsung jalan kembali setelah Hinata sampai di tempatnya dengan selamat.

Benar-benar kakak yang baik~

'_Aku tidak tahu kenapa dengan adikku yang satu itu_' berbatin, dan melihat seseorang bercepol dua yang berlari sekuat tenaga.

'_Jarang-jarang sekali dia berlari seperti itu. Pasti, ada sesuatu deh_' kembali Neji berbatin, melihat sosok itu yang semakin dekat saja dengannya.

"Neji~!" teriakkan itu menggema di koridor itu, gadis bernama Tenten ini sudah mendapatkan peringatan dari guru untuk tidak berlari seperti itu. Tapi masih saja melakukannya~

Dekat, semakin dekat. Yap! Akhirnya terlewat~ "Eh~ Kelewatan" Tenten mundur beberapa langkah, dilihatnya Neji yang mematung melihat tingkah memalukan Tenten.

Berlari di koridor? Melanggar peringatan guru? Bukan Tenten itu. Kecuali, kalau ada sesuatu yang mendesak. Pasti semua cara akan dilakukan agar mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan.

"Bantu aku!" seperti itu rupanya, memang ada sesuatu yang mendesak saat ini.

"Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu, aku juga dengar kali. Bantu apa?" Neji yang biasanya tidak banyak bicara sekarang. Walau nada bicaranya seperti tidak peduli sama sekali. Tapi Tenten tahu kalau Neji pandai menutupi perasaannya, walau tidak mempan sama dirinya.

Bagaimana teman waktu kecil tidak mengenalinya setelah sekian lama bersama?

"Mengerjakan PR! Bantulah aku" meminta seperti nada memohon, menyatukan kedua tangannya.

"Ha?" satu orang yang mungkin bisa dibilang aneh telah berlalu, mungkin Hinata seperti itu karena lagi masa pubertas.

Muncul lagi Tenten yang sudah pasti memang dianggap aneh secara langsung oleh Neji.

"Aku lupa mengerjakan PR yang seratus soal itu" Neji langsung syok mendengarnya. PR itu sudah diberi dua minggu yang lalu, tapi sampai sekarang masih belum dikerjakan?

Padahal dikumpulinnya besok. Kalau Neji mah, sudah selesai seminggu lima hari yang lalu. Ia tidak suka menunda suatu pekerjaan, nanti yang ada malah kelupaan. Seperti Tenten sekarang~

"Imbalannya?" sekarang, malah Tenten yang menyernyitkan matanya. Tidak biasanya Neji membantu seseorang dengan imbalan. Apa hanya bercanda?

"Imbalan segala?" katanya setelah posisi matanya kembali seperti semula.

Ia melihat wajah Neji yang datar, "Bercanda" katanya. Walau pun bercanda, raut wajahnya itu tidak terlihat sama sekali sedang bercanda.

"Baiklah~! Pulang sekolah di rumahmu" seenaknya memutuskan, Tenten langsung pergi dari hadapan Neji.

Berlalu begitu saja. Apa dia lupa kalau mereka sekelas? Jalan bareng menuju kelas gitu?

'_Bisa-bisanya aku menyukai gadis seperti dia_'

_~Skip time~_

Hinata berjalan keluar pagar sekolah, sekarang sudah waktunya untuk para murid pulang ke rumahnya.

Dengan raut sedih, Hinata melihat gerbang sekolah. Tidak ada sosok itu disana.

'_Hinata~ Aku datang menjemputmu_' kejadian itu, tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi, kan?

"Sudahlah" kembali Hinata melihat ke arah dalam sekolah. Ia melihat Neji sama Tenten yang sedang jalan berdua. Apakah, mereka pulang berdua?

"Neji-_nii_~ Ten-_chan_~" Hinata memanggil mereka berdua. Orang yang merasa kepanggil pun melihat ke asal suara tersebut.

Melihat sosok gadis berambut _indigo_ sedang berdiri di sebelah gerbang.

"Hinata?" Neji melihat Hinata dengan heran. Biasanya kan sudah pulang duluan dengan bocah itu?

"Tidak pulang sama..." belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Tenten langsung memutuskan perkataan Neji dengan memanggil Hinata.

"Hina-_chan_!" serunya langsung berlari ke arah Hinata, dan langsung dipeluknya Hinata.

Setelah cukup lama, ia kembali melepaskan pelukannya itu. "Walau pun satu sekolah, jarang sekali aku melihatmu" katanya.

Memang, mereka jarang sekali ketemu walau satu sekolah. "Lebih sering ketemu sama kakakmu itu daripada dirimu. Haa~" lanjutnya.

"Kecewa ketemu aku terus?" kata-kata yang meluncur secara tiba-tiba ini membuat Tenten dan Hinata jadi syok.

Neji berbicara seperti itu?! Ha!?

Walau pun sang pembicara biasa-biasa saja, tapi tidak untuk mereka berdua.

"Hee, tidak kok" balas Tenten setelah syok beberapa saat.

Hinata juga telah sadar dari syok-nya itu. "Tumben pulang berdua?" mencairkan suasana, sekaligus menjadi topik yang berikutnya.

"Iya! Si Neji mau bantuin bikin PR. Baik, kan? Jarang-jarang sekali loh" ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Neji, melihat Neji yang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tumben-tumbenan" sambung Hinata. Jarang sekali Hinata melihat kakaknya itu membantu mengerjakan PR orang lain. Biasanya hanya peduli terhadap diri sendiri.

'_Jangan-jangan~_'

"Ayo pulang!" Neji mengajak Hinata pulang,

"Iya-iya" balas Hinata, mereka akhirnya jalan juga dari gerbang sekolah setelah bicara dengan cukup lama.

Diperjalanan pulang Tenten nanya-nanya soal Neji, Neji diam saja mendengarnya. Tidak peduli dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Hinata nantinya. Cuek saja~

"Jadi, apakah Neji yang seperti itu memiliki orang yang spesial?" pertanyaan yang membuat Neji dan Hinata jadi kaget seketika.

"Kenapa kamu tanya seperti itu?" akhirnya yang dari tadi diam sekarang angkat mulut juga. Mungkin karena pertanyaan Tenten yang seperti itu ya?

"Ya cuma nanya. Lagian, sebagai teman kecilmu ini hanya penasaran saja" mencerna kata dari Tenten, itu hanya membuatnya sedih.

Hanya? Hanya penasaran saja?

"Ada, tapi sepertinya orangnya sendiri tidak tahu" jalan lebih cepat dari para gadis, "Jadi, percuma saja" kembali melanjutkannya, dan meninggalkan kedua gadis yang diam ditempat.

'_Jangan-jangan_' kembali Hinata mengucapkan kata jangan-jangan dalam hatinya. Sebenarnya, apa yang dijangan-jangankan(?) oleh Hinata?

Kepergian yang semakin jauh, menundukkan kepala. Kata-kata Neji itu, membuatnya...

"Neji~!" Tenten kembali berlari menyusul Neji, meninggalkan sosok Hinata. Rambutnya bergoyang-goyang akibat angin yang terbuat akibat larian Tenten.

Akhirnya tersusul, memegang pundak Neji dengan sebelah tangannya. "Aku mengerti" katanya. "Jadi, jangan bersedih" lanjutnya lagi.

"Ini, benar-benar tidak masuk akal" menganggap Tenten tidak ada disebelahnya, langsung jalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hina-_chan_~ Neji aneh ya belakangan ini" tidak mengejar Neji lagi, kali ini ia menunggu Hinata sampai dekat dengannya. Ada yang mau dibicarakannya~

"Kenapa ya? Neji bersikap seperti itu padaku? Walau pun waktu kecil seperti itu juga, tapi kali ini berbeda. Neji, berubah" Tenten memang dapat mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Neji yang sebenarnya. Tapi, dirinya belum mengetahui Neji yang sebenarnya.

"Aku. Walau pun teman kecilnya, masih belum mengenalnya secara dalam" kemurungan yang terjadi itu, hanya sementara saja.

"Tapi, tidak usah dipikirkan~! Aku harus menyelesaikan soal itu" ucapnya bersemangat kembali.

"Nah, aku nyusul Neji lagi ya. Neji~!" kembali Tenten berlari mengejar Neji, meninggalkan sosok Hinata kembali.

'_Yang sebenarnya berubah itu, Ten-chan, kan?_'

Sampai juga mereka di kediaman Hyuuga. Setelah mengucapkan salam, langsung Tenten masuk ke kamar Neji.

"Wah~ Sudah berubah ya. Poster disana dicopot, posisi lemari itu diubah, lalu.. mana?" semua yang ada di kamar itu dahulu kala masih ada. Tapi, ada satu benda yang tidak dilihatnya.

"Mana apanya?" Neji melihat perubahan raut wajah Tenten yang berubah seketika.

"Tidak~ Tidak ada. Ayo langsung kerjakan" tidak peduli dengan benda itu. Pasti benda itu sudah rusak karena terbuat dari benda yang mudah rusak. Pasti, sudah dibuang.

"Ya sudah" Neji langsung duduk di sebelah meja di kamarnya.

Bereaksi tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Tapi, ia penasaran. Kenapa tiba-tiba Tenten seperti itu?

'_Gambar yang Ten-chan bikin ini, akan aku pasang terus disini sampai besar nanti_' mengingat kenangan waktu itu, '_Ternyata bohong ya?_'.

Tenten berjalan mendekati Neji, menaruh tas-nya disebelah meja tersebut. Membuka resleting, dan mengeluarkan buku yang sengaja dibawanya. Ia akan, mengerjakan PR dengan serius.

"Kalau bingung tanya aku" sambil membaca komik, Neji menoleh sedikit ke Tenten. Sepertinya belum ada kesulitan, itu yang dipikirkan olehnya.

Ditengah keseriusan mengerjakan PR, Hinata masuk membawakan teh untuk mereka berdua.

"Permisi~" mendekati mereka, menaruh teh diatas meja, dan kembali berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

"Selamat bekerja lagi" katanya lalu menutup pintu kamar Neji.

Hinata kembali ke dapur, menaruh nampan ditempat asalnya. Melihat jam yang ada di dapur,

"Enam jam lagi" katanya.

"Apanya yang enam jam lagi?" sosok yang muncul tanpa disadari oleh Hinata.

"Sejak kapan ada disini?" tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hanabi, Hinata malah bertanya balik. Melihat Hanabi yang ada disana,

"Sejak tadi" sejak tadi? Tapi sepertinya iya, soalnya Hanabi lagi melap piring yang basah.

"Lalu, apanya yang enam jam lagi? Itu kan pas tengah malam" lanjutnya. Sepertinya Hanabi penasaran, makanya ia bertanya lagi.

"Hanya menunggu film" katanya berbohong, Hanabi menatap datar Hinata. "Begitu ya?" responnya,

"Aku sudah selesai, aku duluan ya _nee_" ia menaruh lap kembali ke asalnya, lalu keluar dari dalam dapur menuju kamarnya.

Acuh dengan kepergian Hanabi, '_Tapi bisa saja waktunya berubah_'.

Waktu kemunculan NU, bisa kapan saja. Kecuali pagi, siang atau sore, dia tidak akan muncul. Muncul disaat malam hari~

Tenten selesai mengerjakan PR tepat jam sembilan malam. Ia kembali menaruh buku itu di dalam tasnya.

"Akhirnya, kamu tidak perlu bantuanku sama sekali" Tenten menengok ke Neji, sepertinya Neji juga sudah selesai membaca komiknya.

"Benar juga" Tenten menengok ke arah jam yang ada di kamar Neji.

"Jam sembilan, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang" ia memakai tas, lalu membuka pintu kamar Neji.

"Terima kasih ya" sebelum Neji keluar, Tenten sudah menutup pintu kamar Neji.

Satu langkah mau jalan, Neji malah menghalanginya. "Tenten" dipanggilnya Tenten.

Tenten melihat ke arah pintu lagi. Pintu yang perlahan-lahan terbuka itu perlahan-lahan juga menampakkan sosok Neji.

"Apa?" tanyanya setelah sosok yang memanggilnya sudah berada di depannya.

"Aku mengantarmu" katanya, tapi Tenten malah tertawa saat Neji bilang seperti itu.

"Mengantarku? Haha~ Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri" tidak mau merepotkan Neji, Tenten berniat untuk pulang sendiri.

"Sudah larut malam, jadi aku akan mengantarmu" jam sembilan memang waktu yang hampir larut malam.

"Itu akan merepotkanmu. Jadi, tidak usah. Terima kasih" Tenten kembali jalan, menuju pintu keluar.

"Merepotkan? Tentu tidak" Neji berjalan mendekati Tenten, memakai sendalnya. Bersiap-siap untuk mengantar Tenten.

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah" ia memakai sepatunya, diikatnya tali sepatu yang sebelah kanan. Setelah itu yang sebelah kiri, lalu berdiri.

"Aku akan pulang, terima kasih ya" baru saja pintu dibukanya, tapi Hiashi datang dan menahan kepergian Tenten.

"Menginap saja" menginap? Bagaimana menginap? Besok kan sekolah. Mana mungkin bisa menginap kalau besoknya sekolah. Bisa ribet nanti~

"Tenang saja, aku sudah kasih tahu orang tuamu. Masalah seragam, kan bisa pinjam sama anakku" ternyata Hiashi sudah memikirkan semuanya.

"Sudah lama sekali kan kamu tidak menginap di rumah ini" katanya lagi.

Tenten menginap di rumah Neji saat berumur tujuh tahun, dan itu memang sudah lama.

"Baiklah" akhirnya Tenten hanya bisa pasrah. Menginap di rumah itu lagi, dengan keadaan yang berbeda.

Ia masuk ke kamar Hinata berbarengan dengan pemilik kamar itu. Dipinjamkan baju tidur oleh Hinata, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk memakai baju itu. Lalu keluar,

"Bajunya muat" kata Tenten memberi penilaian.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" balas Hinata, ia melihat Tenten yang naik ke atas ranjang Hinata.

"Aku tidur ya" setelah Tenten menutup mata, tidak lama kemudian ia sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya. Mungkin kecapean mengerjakan PR~

Tapi kalau bisa dibilang, Tenten adalah tipe orang yang bisa tidur dengan lelap dalam hitungan tiga detik. Seperti itulah~

"Dua jam lagi" Hinata yang masih bangun terus memantangi jam.

Karena penasaran, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menengok sebenatar ke kamar Neji.

"Neji-n_ii_" panggilnya.

Neji membuka pintu, melihat Hinata di depan pintu kamarnya. "Ada apa? Belum tidur?" tanyanya.

"Iya" balas Hinata. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan hal itu. Bagaimana dirinya bisa tidur dengan nyenyak kalau akan terjadi sesuatu pada kakaknya?

"Mau ngapain kesini?" kembali bertanya, ia mau tahu apa niat Hinata menemuinya.

"Ten-_chan_ sudah tidur" hanya itu jawaban yang melintas dalam pikirannya. Mana mungkin kan ia kasih tahu kalau sebenarnya ia sedang menjaga Neji?

"Untuk apa beri tahu soal itu?" bicara seperti itu, padahal kata-kata Hinata tadi kan yang mau diketahuinya.

Apakah Tenten sudah tidur apa belum? Sudah ada jawabannya, kan?

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya?"

Neji berpikir sesaat, "Terserah" katanya lalu menutup pintu. Untuk apa datang hanya memberikan informasi yang seperti itu?

"Tunggu Neji-_nii_" kembali Hinata memanggil, dibuka lah pintu itu lagi.

"Apa?" tanyanya kembali,

"Kalau ada yang menawarkan sesuatu nanti malam tolak saja ya" kembali diperingati.

"Itu lagi?" sudah bosan lah diperingati seperti itu terus. Memangnya, penawaran seperti apa sih?

Hinata mengangguk.

"Tidak akan diambil, kan?" walau pun tidak mengerti maksud Hinata, ia hanya bisa mengikutinya saja.

"Iya~ Tapi kalau penawarannya itu menarik pasti kuterima" mulai lagi, Neji yang jarang bercanda itu memulai kembali aksinya.

"Apa?"

"Bercanda" Hinata lega mendengar bahwa itu hanya bercanda. Jadi, tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan olehnya lagi.

"Ya sudah, selamat malam" Hinata akan balik lagi ke atas, ia menaiki tangga yang tadi dituruninya.

"Selamat tidur" Hinata berhenti, kembali melihat Neji. "Selamat tidur" balasnya. Lalu, Neji pun menutup pintunya kembali.

'_Aku sudah memperingatinya berkali-kali. Pasti, tidak akan diterima. Pasti, ditolak_' Hinata pun akhirnya bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Kenapa lagi si Hinata?" saat ini Neji sedang merapikan kamarnya yang berantakan.

Kemudian merinding seketika. Ia melihat keluar jendela. "Kenapa terbuka? Padahal sudah ditutup" ia pun jalan mendekati jendela dan menutupnya.

"Beres" ia membuka gorden yang akan menutupi seisi dalam kamarnya. Lalu menghadap kembali ke arah kamar. Dilihatnya ada satu makhluk yang membantunya membereskan sampah-sampah yang ada di atas meja. Itu adalah yang terakhir.

Dibuangnya sampah itu ke tong sampah, "Beres-beres selesai" katanya.

Neji melihat makhluk itu yang menghantamkan tangannya dengan tangan yang lainnya. Seakan membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di kedua tangannya itu.

"Siapa?" tanya Neji, ia jadi teringat dengan apa yang diperingati oleh Hinata. Mengingatnya secara tepat~

"Aku NU, tentu saja itu nama samaran" dimulailah dengan perkenalan, padahal biasanya pengenalan di akhirnya.

"Orang yang kukenal?" mencoba menyelewengkan fakta, ia tidak mau berkenalan dengan makhluk yang sepertinya dibenci oleh Hinata.

"Bukan!" balasnya secara cepat,

"Lalu?"

"Aku datang kesini untuk menawarkanmu sesuatu" ternyata benar, Neji sudah dapat memastikannya. Tidak salah lagi,

'_Ini ya yang diperingati oleh Hinata?_'

::

::

::

**To Be Contiune**

::

::

Chapter tiga belas selesai, tersisa dua chapter lagi deh. Terima kasih sudah mau mengikutinya ya~

Balasan_ review_ kalian sudah aku balas lewat PM~

**Nitya-chan: **Ini sudah ada~

**Thanks To:**

**- Naru sayang Kaa-chan**

**- Akira no Rinnegan**

**- Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida**

**- bayux666**

**- kirei- neko**

**- Akiyama Yuki**

**- IndoSedSarSupMie Ichiraku**

**- Nitya-chan**

**- baladewa . loveless **

Bertemu lagi di chapter berikutnya ya. _Jaa~_


	14. Chapter 14 : Sayonara, Neji-nii

Chapter empat belas _update_~! Sisa dua chapter lagi maka akan tamat. Disini akan ada yang mati, seperti judulnya, '**Sayonara, Neji-nii**'.

Itu artinya, yang akan mati nanti adalah Neji. Mudah-mudahan kalian suka~

::

::

Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

::

::

Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

"Aku datang kesini untuk menawarkanmu sesuatu" akhirnya, sampai juga aku di tempat ini.

Aku akan memulainya, akan kutawarkan _Dream Crystal_ padanya. Maafkan aku Hinata, kali ini aku tidak berpihak padamu.

"Kutolak" apa? Apa yang barusan kudengar?

"Apa tadi kamu bilang?" nggak mungkin kan ditolak? Sesi penjelasan aja belum dimulai, ini baru pengawalan! Sudah ditolak mentah-mentah?!

"Sudah kubilang, kutolak" tunggu! Tunggu! Tidak ada yang aneh sama telingaku ini, kan?

"Tapi kamu belum tahu apa yang akan kutawarkan ini. Mungkin saja, kamu tertarik" kucoba untuk merayunya, agar dia mau menerima tawaranku ini.

Tapi, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi ya? Sehingga langsung ditolak? Apakah Hinata-_chan_ memberitahunya sesuatu? Apa dia memberitahukan semuanya? Tapi, kalau di kasih tahu, pasti segelku sudah terbuka kembali.

"Aku menolaknya, jadi lebih baik kamu pergi" memang berbeda ya, kakak dan adik yang benar-benar berbeda.

Tapi, mereka memang bukan saudara kandung. Pantaslah berbeda~

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan menceritakan dulu apa yang akan kutawarkan padamu" sepertinya dia tidak peduli sama sekali ya? Malah asyik baca buku seperti itu.

"Aku tidak peduli kamu dengar atau tidak. Aku menawarkan _Dream Crystal_ padamu, dengan itu mimpimu akan terkabul. Entah mimpi jenis mana, yang pasti dapat mengabulkan permohonanmu" kuberhentikan penjelasanku, masih saja dia asyik membaca bukunya.

Entah dia dengar atau tidak~

"Tapi kalau_ Dream Crystal_ sudah terpakai, saat kamu meninggal nanti tidak akan ada yang mengingatmu. Dilupakan, dianggap tidak pernah ada" walau pun aku bicara seperti itu, tetap saja dia tidak peduli.

Benar-benar tidak mendengarkannya ya?

"Oke, segitu saja. Apakah tertarik?" dia menghentikan acara baca bukunya, dia melihat aku.

"Tidak" jawabnya. Berarti, saat seperti ini saja dia baru mendengarku? Sabar Naruto~ Kamu tidak boleh marah pada calon klien.

"Baiklah~ Kalau pikiranmu berubah, panggil saja aku" mau apa lagi? Sepertinya Hinata benar-benar sudah membuat Neji seperti itu. Neji itu, benar-benar kakak yang sayang adiknya ya?

"Panggil NU" lanjutku. Kalau dia memanggilku, itu tandanya dia akan menerimanya. Okelah~

Aku pun pergi, keluar lewat jendela lagi.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memanggilmu" Wah~ Tidak akan memanggilku ya? Kita lihat saja, pasti sebentar lagi kamu akan memanggilku.

::

::

::

Tenten terbangun jam dua pagi, melihat Hinata yang tidur disebelahnya.

'_Benar juga, aku kan sedang menginap_' berbicara dalam hati, ia takut membangunkan Hinata dengan suaranya.

Dilihatnya jam, jam dua lewat lima menit. "Subuh ya?" padahal baru tidur lima jam, tapi sudah merasa sesegar itu.

'_Tidak bisa tidur lagi nih_' ia keluar dari kamar Hinata, turun ke lantai bawah.

Jalannya terhenti di tangga karena melihat Neji yang membuka pintu.

"_Ohayou~_" sapanya, ia kembali melanjutkan menuruni tangga. Tidak enak rasanya kalau berbicara dengan jarak yang seperti itu.

"Kebangun?" Neji melihat Tenten yang memakai piyama milik Hinata, '_Muat rupanya_'.

"Iya, kamu juga?" menjawab pertanyaan Neji, lalu bertanya balik. Sama-sama nanya, itulah yang dipikirkan Tenten.

"Tidak~ Aku belum tidur" mendengar jawaban Neji, Tenten jadi bagaimana gitu. Masa dari tadi belum tidur? Matanya juga terlihat segar-segar saja? Sebenarnya Neji itu orangnya sekuat apa sih? Sampai tahan tidak tidur seperti itu.

"Belum? Sekarang sudah jam dua lewat loh. Memangnya ada sesuatu?" tanya Tenten. Berbicara sambil berdiri itu kurang enak ya?

Jadinya Neji duduk di bangku yang ada di depan kamarnya. Sedangkan Tenten duduk di salah satu anak tangga urutan yang ketiga.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi" jawab Neji. Ia memang memberitahunya, tapi mana mungkin dikasih tahu yang lebih dari itu.

"Apa?" penasaran Tenten muncul. Apa sih yang membuat Neji jadi tidak tidur seperti itu? Apa alasannya?

"Tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali denganmu" jawaban yang tidak ingin didengar Tenten.

Tidak ada hubungannya? Memang tidak ada hubungannya sih. Jadi, untuk apa mengetahuinya lebih?

"Oh~ Begitu ya?" suaranya bergetar, Neji yang tadi tidak melihat Tenten sekarang melihatnya.

Menundukkan kepalanya~

"Aku mau tanya sesuatu" menampakkan wajah cuek, merasa tidak mendengar suara yang bergetar barusan.

"Apa?" sebenarnya, Neji mau tanya kenapa tiba-tiba suara Tenten bergetar seperti itu? Apa dia mau menangis? Apa kata-katanya yang barusan menyakiti hatinya?

Sebenarnya, itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Neji.

"Apa kamu mengingat sesuatu?" bertanya, itulah yang dilakukannya. Setelah Neji bilang sesutatu yang menyakitinya, ia jadi mau tahu, apa benar-benar Neji tidak mengingat apa-apa?

"Mengingat sesuatu?" bertanya kembali, sempat itu membuat Tenten jadi lebih tersakiti. Bertanya balik, artinya tidak mengingatnya, kan?

"Iya, waktu terakhir kali aku menginap disini" ternyata itu yang mau dibilang oleh Tenten. Apakah mengingat waktu terakhir kali Tenten menginap disana?

"Oh~ Waktu usia tujuh tahun" hanya itukah yang diingat oleh Neji? Hanya usia-nya saja yang diingat? Bagaimana dengan kenangannya?

"Iya, apa kau mengingatnya?" Tenten yakin, Neji tidak mengingatnya. Tapi, apakah boleh berharap sedikit saja kalau Neji masih mengingatnya? Walau sedikit saja.

"Ingat apa? Tidak ada yang kuingat sama sekali" cukup sudah, cukup kau buat hati Tenten terluka lagi. Sudah cukup~

"Oh~ Ternyata memang lupa ya" Neji benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya, apa yang dimaksud Tenten dari tadi?

"Lupa apa?" Neji bingung harus berbuat apa. Keadaan disana, semakin memburuk.

Tenten menganggat kepalanya, matanya terlihat mulai sendu. "Janjimu sendiri, tidak ingat ya?".

"Ha? Janji? Janji apa?" Neji berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Benar-benar pusing! Apa yang harus dilakukannya agar gadis yang ada didepannya itu tidak menangis nantinya?

Karena, dilihat dari mana pun, Tenten mau nangis.

"Benda itu, juga sudah tidak ada lagi. janji dan benda itu, benar-benar sudah terlupakan?" bisa saja Neji berbohong, hanya tinggal bilang mengingatnya.

Tapi, mana mungkin Neji berbohong pada Tenten, kan?

Ia melihat Tenten yang berdiri, berjalan menaiki tangga. "Memangnya apa?" Tenten berhenti, melihat Neji sesaat.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri!" Tes~ Setitik air mata jatuh dari matanya. Ia berlari ke atas, meninggalkan Neji.

'_Dia menangis, dan aku yang membuatnya menangis_' Neji berpikir, dia ini memang bukan laki-laki sejati. Mana mungkin lelaki sejati membuat gadis yang disukainya menangis karenanya.

"Memangnya apa?" otak yang diputarbalik pun, tidak akan bisa mengingat janji dan benda yang sudah dilupakan itu.

Hiashi muncul, "Ribut ya?" sepertinya Hiashi menyaksikan keribuatan mereka berdua dari awal sampai akhir.

"Sepertinya begitu" ia menghadap ke arah Hiashi, lalu berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Tidak mau berlama-lama berbicara dengan Hiashi.

"Tentang benda dan janji itu, benaran lupa ya?" tadi Tenten, sekarang Hiashi yang bertanya. Benar-benar lihat dari awal ya?

"Kamu tahu?"

Protes dengan panggilan Neji, Hiashi tidak mendahulukan jawaban dari pertanyaan Neji. "Panggil aku ayah", katanya.

"Tentu saja~! Bahkan ayah sudah merestuinya. Janji itu~ Sudah ya" bicara dengan nada cepat, Hiashi juga akan masuk ke kamarnya kembali.

"Tunggu dulu! Benda dan janji apa itu?" mungkin saja, Hiashi akan memberitahunya. Janji itu, benda itu, pasti Hiashi mengetahuinya.

"Hmm~ Cobalah untuk mengingat kata-kata yang pernah kamu ucapkan sendiri" setelah mengucapkan itu, Hiashi masuk ke kamarnya dan menguncinya.

'_Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali?_'

Neji masuk ke dalam kamarnya lagi, menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya itu.

"Berusaha mengingatnya pun, tidak ada ingatan yang muncul sama sekali" Neji jadi teringat dengan sosok bernama NU.

Benda yang ditawarkan olehnya, dapat mengabulkan permohonan, kan? Hanya itu penjelasan yang dapat diingat oleh Neji.

Ia tidak mau membuat Tenten terluka, pasti saat ini Tenten sedang menangis.

'_Aku akan mengambilnya_' tunggu! Jangan! Apa yang kamu pikirkan Neji? Bagaimana dengan larangan adikmu itu? Kau sudah melupakannya?

"NU" terlambat sudah, ia sudah memanggilnya.

"Akhirnya pikiranmu berubah ya? Cepat sekali" NU muncul sudah, ia sudah ada dihadapan Neji. Usaha Hinata, sia-sia sudah.

"Aku tipe yang datang saat malam hari. Tapi, aku sudah bilang. Kamu panggil, aku datang. Aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu lama. Jadi, bagaimana?" sok bijak, NU tersenyum dengan licik. Ternyata, tanpa bantuan Hinata ia juga dapat melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Sekarang. Akan kuambil sekarang" kembali NU tersenyum, akhirnya tugasnya sebentar lagi akan selesai.

"Bagus~ Jadi, mau dimana?" tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh NU, dia jadi menjawab dengan asal.

"Dimana saja, terserah" seperti itulah,

"Ok" pembuatan lambang kontrak kali ini, berbeda.

NU sudah memikirkannya, lambang kontrak itu akan diletakkan di tempat benda yang terlupakan itu. Mengukir kontrak di langit-langit, lalu secara perlahan lambang itu menghilang.

"Aku meletakkan kontrak itu, di benda yang telah kamu lupakan" ternyata ukiran kontrak itu telah melekat di benda yang telah dilupakan olehnya.

"Lambang kontrak? Benda Yang kulupakan? Apa ada hubungannya dengan itu?" apa yang diketahui oleh makhluk didepannya itu? Kenapa sampai mengetahui hal seperti itu?

'_Ternyata tidak mendengarkannya ya_' NU sempat berpikir, Neji bertanya tentang lambang kontrak. Memang tidak didengar~

"Mungkin saja" kata NU tidak melupakan pertanyaan lain dari Neji.

"Apa kamu tahu benda apa itu?" Neji juga bertanya pada orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Tapi kalau saja Neji tahu sosok lain dari NU, pasti ia sudah marah-marah karena membuat Hinata jadi aneh.

"Tahu" NU tahu? Sebenarnya dia tahu dari mana ya? Kenapa bisa mengetahui segalanya?

"Apa?"

"Ingatlah sendiri" lagi-lagi tidak dikasih tahu. Sebenarnya, bagaimana caranya? Mencoba mengingat, malah tidak ada yang diingat.

"Kalau janji?" sekarang soal janji yang ditanya,

"Pikirkanlah" pikirkanlah? Bagaimana memikirkannya kalau tidak diingat?

"Baiklah, mana benda yang kau tawarkan itu?" menyodorkan tangannya, ia mau meminta benda yang telah ditawarkan oleh NU.

"Tanpa kamu ketahui,_ Dream Crystal_ sudah tertanam ke dalam benda yang kamu lupakan itu" sudah tertanam? Kenapa, ia tidak melihat pergerakannya sama sekali? Benda seperti apa itu sebenarnya?

"Kalau gitu, akan kugunakan besok" bukannya kecepatan kalau digunakannya besok? Tapi lebih cepat lagi kalau digunakan sekarang. Tapi, bukan waktu yang tepat kalau digunakannya sekarang.

"Silakan saja" melihat NU yang tersenyum sinis. Dia, benar-benar terlihat seperti iblis.

"Kamu jahat ya, seperti iblis saja" tidak peduli yang diucapkannya itu menyakiti perasaan orang lain atau tidak. Yang penting jujur, dan tidak bicara di belakang orangnya.

"Hmm~ Begitu ya? Aku memang iblis kok" NU berjalan keluar, ia akan pergi dari rumah itu sekarang juga.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata-_chan_" menengar apa yang dikatakan NU barusan, Neji langsung menahan sosok itu dengan tangannya.

"Kenapa nyebut nama Hinata? Kau siapa? Kenapa mengenal adikku?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi meluncur dari mulutnya. Bagaimana dia tahu Hinata? Yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah adiknya, bukan dirinya sendiri.

"Memangnya aku nyebut nama itu?" NU mencoba membela dirinya, berusaha agar sosok lainnya itu tidak diketahui oleh Neji.

"Aku dengar" Neji mencengkram pakaian NU, sepertinya Neji benar-benar akan marah. Ia takut, Hinata didatangi oleh makhluk seperti itu.

"Salah dengar" NU menghindarkan cengkraman tangan Neji dari pakaiannya,

"Begitu?" dilepaslah cengkraman itu,

"Hahaha~ Pasti!" mencoba menjadi dirinya yang biasanya, menutupi semua yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Mungkin gara-gara banyak pikiran" Neji langsung beranjak ke kasurnya, tiduran sebenar. Lumayan untuk mengumpulkan sedikit tenaga.

NU menghilang sudah, '_Apa dia tahu konsekuensinya ya?_'

::

::

::

Paginya, mereka sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Hinata berada ditengah-tengah sebagai penghalang Neji dan Tenten.

"Sepertinya, suasananya seding tidak enak" Hinata merasakannya, suasana yang tidak enak itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ya? Padahal kemarin malam masih baik-baik saja.

"Apakah terlihat seperti itu?" Tenten berusaha menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mau membuat Hinata jadi khawatir karena dirinya dan Neji sedang marahan.

"Aku duluan" harusnya, Tenten yang bersikap seperti itu. Tapi, kenapa malah Neji?

Neji sudah jalan duluan, sudah jauh Neji perginya. Hanya Tenten dan Hinata saja yang berangkat bareng.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Hinata yang melihat Tenten dari tadi bengong saja akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Tidak seperti Tenten yang biasanya, kali ini ia tidak ceria.

"Aku marahan dengan Neji" hanya pada Hinata dirinya dapat bercerita. Karena, hanya Hinata yang dapat dipercaya.

"Kenapa bisa?" Hinata benar-benar kaget, pantesan saat pagi tadi suasananya tidak enak. Ternyata itu alasannya~

"Tapi itu bukan masalah yang besar kok, sudah ya" Tenten berpisah arah dengan hinata,

"Mau kemana?" harusnya jalan sekolah ke arah yang akan Hinata lalui, kan? Tapi, kenapa malah Tenten berbelok arah?

"Membeli sesuatu, duluan saja" tentu saja ini sebuah kebohongan, Tenten hanya tidak mau bertemu Neji saat itu.

"Ya sudah" Hinata berjalan, Tenten menatap kepergiannya.

Hinata berjalan sendirian menuju sekolah, sudah mulai ramai. Ia terus berjalan, dan akhirnya sampai juga dirinya di kelas.

Ia duduk di bangkunya, lalu menghela napas. Tiba-tiba dilihatnya seorang didepan matanya.

"Hinata-_chan_~ Sepertinya ada masalah" selalu saja Sakura datang disaat Hinata terlihat ada masalah. Ia dapat membedakan orang yang tidak ada dan ada masalah.

"Iya~ Neji-_nii_ sama Ten-_chan_ lagi marahan" ceritanya, padahal dirinya tidak suka kalau Neji dan Tenten marahan. Lebih baik kalau berbaikan saja, kan?

"Wah~ Kenapa bisa?" Sakura bertanya hal yang sama seperti dengan Hinata. Tapi percuma saja karena Hinata juga tidak tahu apa penyebab pertengkaran mereka.

"Aku juga tidak tahu" balasnya, disusul dengan helaan napas yang kedua kalinya.

"Lalu, sudah jarang aku melihatnya" beralih ke topik lain, Sakura mencoba untuk membuat Hinata ceria kembali.

"Melihatnya?" tapi sepertinya Hinata belum mengerti seutuhnya apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Sakura.

Akhirnya, Sakura menjelaskannya secara lebih _detail_. "Iya~ Kemana pemuda yang selalu menjemputmu itu?" berniat membuat Hinata malu seperti biasanya, tapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah wajah kesedihan.

"Menghilang" hei~ Menghilang apanya? Naruto masih ada di dunia manusia, hanya dirimu saja yang belum siap untuk menemuinya.

"Apa? Menghilang?" tidak mengerti maksud dari Hinata. Hilang maksudnya gimana? Hilang ke kota lain? Meninggal? Atau pergi ke dunia lain? Hilang yang mana?

"Iya" malah Hinata hanya balas iya lagi. Sakura jadi berpikir bahwa Naruto menghilang pergi ke dunia lain.

Jadi dia membalasnya seperti ini, "Mana mungkin!" dengan suara yang keras.

"Ada masalah ya?" Sakura mengerti sekarang, pasti ada masalah diantara mereka berdua.

"Iya~ Perbedaan pendapat" perbedaan pendapat doang? Menyebabkan hal yang seperti itu?

"Yah~ Kalau gitu jangan dibesar-besarkan. Aku pergi dulu ya, dipanggil Sasuke-_kun_" Sakura langsung berlalu, Hinata melihat keakraban Sakura dan Sasuke.

'_Hubunganku dengannya, tidak akan pernah seperti mereka ya?_'

Disekolah berjalan seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, Tenten datang ke sekolah hanya untuk menyerahkan tugasnya. Langsung pada gurunya, setelah itu dirinya langsung pulang.

Tidak mengikuti pelajaran hari itu, meminta izin dengan sebuah kebohongan. Ia tidak mau, bertemu dengan Neji saat itu.

Pulang sekolah, kembali Neji dan Hinata pulang bersama. Ada yang mau diketahui oleh Hinata~

"Bagaimana dengan tawaran yang kubilang? Apakah benar-benar ada yang menawarkan sesuatu?" inilah yang mau diketahui oleh Hinata.

"Ada" jawab Neji. Sebenarnya Neji penasaran kenapa yang dibilang Hinata itu benar-benar ada. Apa Hinata memiliki sebuah kemampuan yang tidak diketahui olehnya?

"Lalu, apakah penawaran itu diambil?" Neji bingung harus menjawab apa. Karena, dia tidak menepati keinginan Hinata untuk menerima tawaran itu. Apa yang harus dikatakannya?

"Kutolak" terpaksa berbohong, tapi itulah jawaban yang diinginkan Hinata.

Tapi Hinata tidak tahu, kalau itu adalah sebuah kebohongan besar.

"Lalu, kenapa Tenten tidak masuk sekolah? Padahal kalian pergi ke sekolah bareng, kan?" tidak ke sekolah? Apa maksudnya? Jadi, saat Tenten bilang itu, itu hanyalah bohong?

"Aku berpisah dengannya ditengah jalan" berhenti di tempat berpisahnya mereka, "Disini, katanya Ten-_chan_ mau membeli sesuatu" jelasnya.

"Pasti bohong" dengan kecewa Neji kembali melangkah. Apa semarahnya dia pada Neji sehingga tidak mau bertemu dengannya?

Malamnya, Neji akan memulainya. Ia, akan menggunakan_ Dream Crystal_ itu.

"Hei~ Kamu dimana? Aku mau memakaimu" tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang menerangi tempat itu.

Ia melihat cahaya yang berasal dari belakang lemari, memunculkan sebuah gambar.

Dia telah keluar, "Sesuai perintahmu".

"Ingatkan aku kembali. Janji itu, benda itu" berbicara sambil melihat gambar yang perlahan-lahan mendekatinya.

"Permohonanmu terkabul"

_'Gambar yang Ten-chan bikin ini, akan aku pasang terus disini sampai besar nanti' _benda itu? Apakah itu? Gambar yang waktu itu? Dimana? Apakah itu janjinya? Banyak yang dipikirkan oleh Neji setelah mengikat kembali kejadian itu.

_'Aku akan menikahi Ten-chan, dan gambar ini akan selalu di pajang di kamar kita berdua nanti'_

"Aku, pernah mengucapkan itu?" tidak percaya dengan yang diucapkannya, pasti itu bukan janjinya, kan?

'_Aku janji_'

"Tidak mungkin. Itu, janjinya?" Ia melihat ke gambar yang sekian lama telah terlupakan. Menghilang dalam ingatan~

"Ternyata, ada di belakang lemari selama ini"

Ia sadar, bahwa selama ini dirinya yang salah. Melupakan kenangan yang seperti itu~

Berlari, ia akan pergi menuju Tenten sekarang juga. Tidak lupa untuk membawa gambar itu~

"Berhati-hatilah, Neji" Naruto melihat Neji yang tiba-tiba keluar dari rumah Neji. Sepertinya Neji sedang tergesa-gesa, sehingga Naruto yang melintas disana pun tidak disadari olehnya.

Ia menuju ke rumah ke Tenten, tapi tidak ditemukannya Tenten disana. Orang tuanya juga khawatir, karena sejak tadi Tenten belum pulang. Dikiranya masih menginap di rumah Neji, ternyata tidak.

Neji terus mencarinya, dan akhirnya Neji melihat Tenten yang mau menyebrang jalan. Masih menggunakan seragam sekolah, jalanan yang terlihat sepi.

"Tenten!" Ia memanggil namanya, tapi orang yang dipanggil jadi kabur karena melihat kehadiran orang yang tidak mau ditemuinya saat ini-Neji Hyuuga.

Tenten langsung kabur, Neji mempertambah kecepatan larinya.

"Aku sudah mengingatnya!" teriaknya, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gambar yang dimaksudkan.

Tenten terhenti, melihat ke arah Neji. "Mengingatnya?", ia berhenti di tengah-tengah jalan.

"Iya! Aku... Awas!" Tenten terdorong, dan Neji yang kena.

Neji, tertabrak pengendara yang sedang mabuk.

"Neji~!" Tenten langsung berlari, melihatnya yang sudah terkulai dengan lemas.

Darah bercucuran dimana-mana. Waktunya untuk hidup, sudah habis.

'_Aku, akan melindungimu_'

"Ini, gambar ini" dengan sisa tenaganya, Neji menunjukkan gambar yang pernah dibuat oleh Tenten.

"Aku sudah mengingatnya. Aku juga ingat janji itu. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak dapat menepatinya ya?" suaranya melemah, tenaganya hanya tersisa kurang dari sepuluh persen.

"Jangan bilang seperti itu" ia tidak mau, melihat Neji yang langsung menyerah seperti itu.

Kalau berusaha untuk bertahan hidup, pasti bisa kan? Bertahanlah, bertahanlah sebentar saja. Kamu, harus hidup.

"Padahal, aku mau menepatinya suatu hari nanti" kali ini, air mata Tenten mengalir lagi. Ia senang karena Neji sudah ingat pada benda dan janjinya itu, tapi kenapa malah terjadi kejadian seperti ini?

"Terima kasih, aku suka sama kamu._ Sayonara~_" menutup matanya. Kata-kata terakhir, selamat tinggal. Selamat tinggal untuk selamanya~

Lupakanlah~

"Neji~!"

::

::

::

Neji telah mati, dan sekarang sudah dikubur. Setelah ini, ingatan mereka semua akan hilang.

Neji Hyuuga, telah terlupakan~

"Kenapa aku disini?" Tenten penasaran, kenapa dirinya ada di kuburan? Ia pun melihat batu nisan dimana dirinya tidak terlalu jauh berpijak.

"Neji Hyuuga? Siapa?" Siapa Neji Hyuuga? Kenapa dia berada dikuburan dengan nama Neji Hyuuga? Lalu, kenapa dirinya pakai baju seperti itu?

Dilihatnya karangan bunga yang ada di tangannya. "Bunga ini?" Ia menaruh bunga karangan bunga itu diatas makan.

Matanya beralih ke sebuah gambar, "Gambar itu, gambar yang pernah kubuat, kan?" ia mengambil gambar itu, dilihatnya setiap sudut-sudutnya.

"Sejak kapan ada lingkaran berputar itu? Warnanya merah darah lagi" ia melihat sebuah tulisan, tulisan dirinya waktu selesai membuat gambar tersebut.

"Untuk Neji-_kun_? Siapa sih? Sudahlah~" ia menaruh gambar itu kembali, lalu pergi dari makam itu.

Ia melihat Hinata juga memakai pakaian yang sama dengannya, "Hinata-_chan_~ Kenapa kita disini ya? Siapa ya Neji Hyuuga itu? Tapi tidak usah dipikirkan, ayo kita pergi" Tenten mengajak Hinata.

Tapi Hinata menyuruh Tenten duluan saja, jadi Tenten jalan duluan.

'_Dia, orang kedua yang terakhir melupakan Neji-nii_'

Hinata terjatuh, melihat makam kakaknya. "Kenapa, malah jadi seperti ini? Ternyata, Neji-_nii_ berbohong padaku" Hinata menangis, ia gagal untuk melindungi kakaknya.

"Ini semua, gara-gara dia" Hinata bangun, pergi meninggalkan makam itu.

"_Sayonara_, Neji-_nii_"

Hinata telah pergi, dan Naruto datang. "Ini memang salahku" ia melihat makam itu, disana tertanam Neji Hyuuga yang telah dilupakan.

"Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku. Maafkan aku, Hinata-_chan_" ia juga akan meninggalkannya, meninggalkan seseorang yang sudah dilupakan oleh semua orang.

"_Sayonara_, Neji Hyuuga"

::

::

::

Dengan perasaan yang sedih, Hinata menuju taman itu kembali. Sudah beberapa bulan ia tidak datang kesana lagi. Ia sedih, ia menangis akan kepergian Neji. Semua sudah melupakannya, tapi kenapa dirinya tidak?

Matanya melihat Naruto yang ada didepannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, kamu, terlihat murung" sama-sama murung, sebenarnya perasaan Naruto juga sama seperti dengan yang Hinata rasakan.

"Ini semua, gara-gara kamu" kemarahannya memuncak, pusat kemarahannya sekarang berada pada Naruto.

Dialah penyebabnya~

"Salahku?" pada dasarnya, setengahnya memang merupakan kesalahan Naruto. Kalau Naruto tidak menawarkannya, pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Semuanya, jadi melupakan Neji-_nii_" Hinata berdiri, ia akan pergi. Tidak tahan, terus berdekatan dengan sosok yang menyebabkan kematian Neji.

"Itu pilihan dia sendiri" kata-kata itu, membuatnya semakin marah. Kemarahan yang membuatnya menjadi kebencian.

"Aku, aku benci Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata lari, meninggalkan Naruto.

"Itu, menyakitkan loh" ia melihat Hinata yang telah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Duduk di bangku yang barusan digunakan Hinata untuk duduk, "Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak mau melakukannya. Aku ini, memang iblis".

'_Daripada disebut iblis, Naruto-kun lebih cocok disebut malaikat_' mengingat kembali kata-kata itu, ia jadi tidak setuju dengan kata-katanya.

"Kamu lihat kan Hinata? Aku memang tidak pantas disebut malaikat" ia mengangkat kepala, merasakan rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai membasahi bumi ini.

'Ot_ou-san, Okaa-san. Aku muak, aku benci pekerjaan ini_'

::

::

**To Be Continue**

::

::

Akhirnya, tersisa satu chapter lagi maka akan tamat. Sebenarnya, aku bingung mau bicara apa lagi. Tapi, aku mau berterima kasih pada kalian karena sudah mau membaca _fic-ku_ yang aneh ini.

Balasan _review_ kalian sudah aku balas lewat PM. Yang tidak _login_ aku balas disini~

**Nitya-chan:** Ini sudah ada~

**Thanks To:**

**- Naru sayang Kaa-chan**

**- kirei- neko**

**- Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida**

**- Akiyama Yuki**

**- Akira no Rinnegan**

**- Restyviolet**

**- Nitya-chan**

**- IndoSedSarSupMie Ichiraku**

_Jaa~ _Bertemu lagi di chapter terakhir.


	15. Chapter 15 : Pengakhiran

Chapter terakhir telah _update_~! Inilah pengakhiran setelah perjalanan panjang mereka berdua.

::

::

Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

::

::

Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

"Kalung ini, masih kugunakan" aku melihat kalung ini masih ada padaku, menggantung di leherku ini.

Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan kalung ini? Apa aku, kembalikan saja? Tapi, aku tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan dia. Atau kubuang saja? Tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin aku membuang kalung ini secara sia-sia.

Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Yang lebih gawatnya lagi, aku masih suka padanya~ Bagaimana ini? Oh _Kami-sama_~ Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku?

Kulihat suasana pagi hari ini, terlihat sejuk dan nyaman. Matahari sudah memunculkan sosoknya yang indah itu, langit-langit yang biru menambah keindahannya. Suasana pagi ini, benar-benar mirip dengan Naruto_-kun_. Rambut kuning bagaikan warna matahari, senyuman yang secerah mentari, dan warna mata yang mirip dengan warna langit biru.

...

Tuh kan, aku lagi-lagi melakukannya. Kenapa aku harus mengingatnya sih? Kapan aku bisa melupakannya seutuhnya?

Sudah gitu, apa yang harus kulakukan pagi ini? Aku benar-benar bosan! Akhirnya aku pun turun ke bawah, melihat _Otou-san_ sama Hanabi yang berada didepan kamar Neji-_nii_.

"Sebenarnya? Ini kamar siapa? Barang-barang didalamnya, punya siapa? Kenapa, sesuatu yang tidak pernah kukenal sebelumnya ada di rumah ini?" kudengar _Otou-san_ bertanya seperti itu. Ternyata, memang benar-benar dilupakan ya?

Neji-_nii_~ Kenapa kamu berbohong padaku? Kenapa waktu itu kamu menerima _Dream Crystal_? Padahal kan sudah kuperingatkan untuk menolaknya. Engkau gunakan untuk apa itu?

"Hinata-_nee_, ini kamar siapa ya?" Aku baru sampai diantara mereka berdua, mereka sudah menanyakan hal itu padaku. Ternyata Hanabi juga sudah melupakan _Neji-nii_ ya? Hanya aku saja, yang masih mengingatnya. Neji-_nii,_ yang merupakan salah satu dari keluarga ini.

"Aku juga tidak tahu" balasku dengan lesu, aku berjalan keluar rumah.

"Mau pergi kemana?" Aku ditanya oleh _Otou-san_, dan aku pun menjawab.

"Jalan-jalan" jalan-jalan di pagi hari lumayan untuk menyenjukkan hati dan menenangkan pikiran.

"Berhati-hatilah" aku mengangguk, memakai sepatu sendal dan membuka pintu.

'_Jangan lupa pulang_' suara itu?

Kutengokkan kepalaku, memutar balikkan posisi tubuhku. Suara itu, bagaikan suara Neji_-nii_. Tapi aku tidak melihat apa-apa disana, ternyata aku benar-benar belum siapa menerima kepergiannya ya?

"Ada apa? Ada yang tertinggal?" Aku menggeleng, dan aku pun keluar rumah dan menutup pintu itu.

Masalah pertanyaan yang tadi, aku terpaksa berbohong. Kalau aku bilang itu kamar Neji-_nii_, pasti tidak akan ada yang mengenali dan mengingatnya. Entah kenapa, hanya aku sendiri yang masih sedih dengan kepergiannya.

Aku sudah keluar dari rumah, waktunya jalan-jalan pagi mengitari kota disaat hari libur ini. Baru saja, aku melihat anak-anak yang sedang main di taman ini. Sedang berlarian saling mengejar, bagaikan kucing dan tikus yang kejar-kejaran. Haha~

"Itu, pasti menyenangkan ya?" Aku duduk di bangku taman, bangku yang biasanya pastinya.

Lagi-lagi, semuanya berakhir di taman ini ya? Tempat pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Naruto_-kun_.

Sudah dua hari berturut-turut aku datang kesini. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ternyata aku memang memiliki banyak masalah. Entah masalah sekolah atau yang lainnya tidak pasti.

"Hei~" aku mendengarnya, mendengar suara itu. Kenapa? Suara orang yang kubenci malah terdengar di pendengaranku ini?

"Hinata" dia memanggilku, memanggil namaku. Apa respon yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Melarikan diri, atau bertindak acuh saja? Tapi sepertinya kecuekkan yang memenangkannya, aku cuek saja akan pemanggilan itu.

Itu kulakukan karena aku masih marah padanya, walau sepenuhnya memang bukan kesalahannya. Tapi, itu semua berawal dari dia. Diawali olehnya~

Coba saja kalau Naruto-_kun _tidak pernah menawarkan_ Dream Crystal_ padanya, pasti kejadian seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Kematian Neji-_nii_, kemarahan aku padanya, dan..

"Aku, akan kembali ke duniaku" kembalinya dia ke asalnya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang, tapi hati ini jadi sakit mendengar bahwa dia akan pulang ke asalnya. Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau bepisah dengannya.

"Itu keputusanmu, silakan saja pergi. Aku tidak akan melarangnya, aku tidak peduli sama sekali" apa yang barusan kuucapkan? Aku membiarkannya pergi begitu saja? Mana mungkin. Aku, tidak mau kehilangan orang yang kusayangi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku, tidak mau Naruto-_kun_ pergi. Aku, tidak mau kehilangan orang yang kusukai.

Aku, mau selalu bersama dengannya. Tapi, kenapa kuucapkan itu?

Kualihkan pandanganku, saat ini aku tidak mau melihatnya. Mungkin, ini terakhir kalinya aku melihat Naruto_-kun_. Aku, belum siap untuk melihat sorot matanya itu.

"Baiklah" Naruto-_kun_, benar-benar akan pergi ya? Apa aku, benar-benar akan kehilangan dirinya?

Kukembalikan pandanganku ke tempat dimana tadi Naruto-_kun_ berada, tapi dia sudah tidak ada lagi. Dia menghilang, dari hadapan mataku. Naruto-_kun_, sudah benar-benar pergi ya?

Ditempat ini juga, terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dengan Naruto_-kun_.

'_Aku, kehilangan dua orang yang kusayangi_'

::

::

::

Sehari akan kepergian Naruto sudah berlalu, "Naruto-_kun_" ucapnya lirih. Walaupun satu hari terlewat, tetap saja Hinata belum melupakannya.

Ia sudah pulang sekolah, dan keberadaannya sekarang berada didepan gerbang sekolah. Matanya meredup ketika tidak melihat sosok yang disukainya tidak ada disana. Yah~ Mau diapakan lagi, orangnya sudah kembali ke asalnya. Tidak akan pernah ada lagi didunia ini, apa lagi disana

"Hinata-_chan_" ada yang memanggil Hinata, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura? Teman Hinata.

"Ada apa Sakura_-chan_?" ia melihat Sakura yang sudah sampai didekatnya. Meletakkan sikut tangannya diatas pundak kiri Hinata.

"Mana sih pemuda itu?" Sakura menghela napas, sudah lama ia tidak melihat pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

Semenjak pemuda itu tidak ada, sebagian kebahagiaan Hinata seperti hilang entah kemana.

"Dia sudah kembali ke asalnya" jawab Hinata sedih, Sakura jadi merasa bersalah karena menanyakan itu.

Tapi, ada juga yang tidak dimengeri olehnya. Apa maksudnya tentang kembali ke asalnya?

"Dia, kembali ke tempatnya yang sesungguhnya" walaupun tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Hinata, tapi Sakura jadi mengerti perasaan yang Hinata rasakan sekarang. Pasti, Hinata begitu terluka karena ditinggalkan orang yang disayangi sekaligus disukainya.

"Kami tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi" melihat Hinata yang makin bersedih, Sakura jadi tidak tega. Ia mau menghiburnya,

"Hinata-_chan_~" panggilnya.

"Tidak apa kok, aku akan mencari yang baru" dilihatnya Hinata yang sedikit bersemangat dalam mengucapkan itu. Tapi ia tahu, Hinata memaksakan dirinya sendiri untuk tersenyum.

Tapi agar Hinata tidak curiga dengan tanggapan Sakura, jadi Sakura ikutan bersemangat saja. "Aku setuju! Masih ada banyak laki-laki didunia ini yang menyukaimu" katanya seperti itu.

Hinata tersenyum, "Iya~ Terima kasih" balasnya. Sama-sama tersenyum, membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

"Hei" sekarang muncullah Sasuke, ia berjalan mendekati kedua gadis yang ada dalam pandangannya sekarang. Walau ada banyak gadis yang dekat dengannya, tapi didalam matanya hanya terlihat sosok kedua gadis itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_" kecanggungan yang muncul diantara Hinata dan Sakura dihilangkan oleh Sasuke.

"Ayo" mendengar itu Sakura langsung menghadap ke arah Hinata, tidak enak rasanya kalau meninggalkan Hinata dalam keadaan yang seperti itu.

"Tidak apa, pergi saja dengan Sasuke_-kun_. Lagi pula, saat ini aku lagi mau sendirian" mendengar itu, Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura untuk jalan.

"Iya~ Aku duluan ya" Sakura berpamitan, dan akhirnya pergilah sosok itu dari hadapan Hinata.

Sebulan berlalu sudah, Hinata masih saja belum bisa melupakan Naruto. Mungkin karena kalung kristal yang masih ada padanya. Mau dibuang, tapi tidak mungkin. Karena itu bukanlah kalung biasa~

'_Sudah sebulan, memang tidak akan pernah kembali. Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya ya? Apa aku, benar-benar masih menyukainya?_'

Perjalanan menuju rumah terasa begitu panjang, terasa sepi tanpa ada Naruto disebelahnya.

"Hinata-_chan_~" kali ini diperjalanan ada yang memanggil Hinata. Dilihatlah sosok berambut kuncir kuda itu, Ino Yamanaka.

"Ino-_chan_" ia melihat Ino diseberang jalan, sedang melambai-lambai padanya. Setelah lampu untuk pejalan kaki sudah hijau, Ino langsung berjalan menuju seberang.

"Hai~!" sapanya, Ino terlihat bersemangat sekali seperti biasanya. Sepertinya, Ino sudah menerima kepergian Sai. Mau diapa lagi? Itu sudah berangsur lama.

Tidak membalas sapaan Ino dengan kata-kata, Hinata hanya tersenyum dan membalas sapaannya dengan melambaikan tangannya. Sama seperti yang Ino lakukan tadi.

"Tumben" tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Ino, Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Tumben apa yang dimaksud oleh Ino?

Ino sadar bahwa Hinata tidak mengerti, ia menghela napasnya dan menjelaskan apa maksud yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak bersama dia?" tanyanya. Kali ini, pertanyaan Ino dapat dimengerti oleh Hinata. Ino belum tahu kalau Naruto sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Sekarang Hinata lah yang menghela napasnya, dan membalas pertanyaan Ino.

"Tidak" seperti itulah.

"Emangnya kemana dia?" sama seperti Sakura sebulan yang lalu, Ino juga banyak bertanya, dan Hinata tidak suka itu.

"Dia kembali ke asalnya" Ino heran, kenapa Naruto kembali ke asalnya? Memangnya dia tidak punya perasaan apa ke Hinata sampai meninggalkannya seperti itu?

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Ino kembali, ia melihat Hinata yang tidak bersemangat. Sampai-sampai Ino lupa tujuan awalnya apa keluar dari rumah sore-sore seperti itu.

"Sebulan" jawab Hinata dan disusul oleh Ino yang menunjukkan ekspresi kaget secara berlebihan. SUDAH SELAMA ITU!? Teriaknya dalam hati.

"Oh ya, mau apa Ino-_chan_ keluar sore-sore begini?" pertanyaan itu membuat Ino jadi sadar akan keperluannya.

Ia melihat jam tangannya, tambah kaget pula karena waktu janjiannya tinggal sebentar lagi.

"Aku akan kencan buta! Lumayan cari kenalan cowok keren! Siapa tahu bisa ada yang dijadikan pacar, kan? Sudah dulu ya!" setelah itu Ino berlalu dari sana, Hinata hanya menggeleng melihat Ino yang seperti itu.

"Ino-_chan_, sudah melakukan apa yang diinginkan olehnya, kan?"

::

::

::

Sebulan sudah kepergian Naruto, sebulan yang lalu juga Naruto telah sampai didunianya yang sebenarnya.

Yang dilakukan olehnya, ya hanya bersantai-santai saja. Tidak melakukan apa-apa, tidak ada pekerjaan sama sekali. Itu benar-benar membuatnya seperti sosok yang tidak berguna.

"Sudah sebulan tidak melakukan tugasnya, ada apa ya?" Ratu Kushina menatap khawatir putranya yang sedang bersantai itu. Tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya, hanya murung dalam kesepian.

"Lelah mungkin" jawab Raja Minato santai, seakan tidak peduli sama sekali dengan keadaan sang anak.

"Lelah sebulan!? Tidak mungkin~" tidak setuju dengan kata-kata suaminya itu, ia jadi berkata seperti itu.

"Menurutku, mungkin saja" balas Minato,

Mereka melihat Naruto yang mendekati mereka berdua, sepertinya ada yang mau dibicarakan oleh Naruto setelah dipendamnya selama sebulan.

Apa ya?

"Raja, Ratu. Aku mau membicarakan sesuatu dengan kalian berdua" kata Naruto, melihat Naruto yang tidak bersemangat itu membuat Kushina ikut-ikutan tidak bersemangat.

Minato dan Kushina pun duduk di singgah sana mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato, inilah saat-saat yang ditunggu olehnya. Anaknya, mencurahkan isi hatinya pada kedua orang tuanya. Jarang sekali Naruto mau curhat pada mereka berdua. Bagai anak yang tidak dekat dengan orang tua, tidak dekat, ya tidak bisa bercerita.

Pasti belum apa-apa, sudah ada perasaan yang tidak enak muncul duluan.

"Soal pekerjaan itu" Naruto memulainya, ia akan memulai apa yang mau dibicarakannya. Ia, akan mencurahkan semuanya. Ia akan melakukan apa yang diinginkan olehnya.

"Kenapa selama sebulan tidak bekerja? Memangnya tidak ada target baru?" Kushina angkat bicara, ia tahu kalau Naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang mengabaikan tugasnya begitu saja.

"Pasti ada, tapi aku tidak mau melakukannya" jawaban jujur Naruto, memang membuat kedua orang yang berbicara dengannya kaget sekaligus mau marah. Tapi, Minato yang besikap lebih dewasa dari Kushina dapat menahan amarahannya itu.

"Tidak mau melakukannya? Ayolah~ Ini pekerjaanmu" masih tetap santai, Minato mencoba mencari alasan agar Naruto mau bekerja kembali.

Tapi ia tahu, pasti itu akan menjadi sia-sia saja. "Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja" kata-kata Naruto memelan, bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu tidak mau bekerja lagi?" pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada anaknya. Khawatir, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?

"Aku, aku mau berhenti" kembali dikagetkan olehnya, Kushina yang tadi merasa khawatir sekarang jadi marah akannya.

"Apa!?" sebuah teriakkan amarah keluar dari mulutnya. Kipas yang tadi digunakannya untuk mengipas-ngipas sekarang sudah terlempar entah kemana.

"Aku muak! Sudah kuputuskan, aku berhenti dari pekerjaan ini!" berteriak seperti itu, mengeluarkan semua apa yang diinginkannya. Apakah dengan ini, semua akan baik-baik saja Naruto? Apa pilihanmu itu tidak salah?

"Naruto, kamu sadar apa yang barusan kamu ucapkan?" Minato masih bisa menahan amarahnya. Bisa saja ia melakukan tinggah yang sama seperti Kushina, melempar tongkat yang dipegang olehnya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin dilakukan olehnya, kan?

"Aku sadar, dan aku akan berhenti" Naruto langsung pergi, pergi meninggalkan Minato dan Kushina disana.

"Tunggu!" telat sudah cegahan Kushina untuk menahan Naruto pergi, dirinya sudah tidak ada disana lagi.

"Aku berhenti" pergi meninggalkan istana, tempat dimana dirinya tinggal setelah sekian lama.

"Sudahlah, ini keputusannya" tersenyum setelah kejadian itu, bersikap lapang dada akan keputusan anaknya sendiri.

"Ayolah~ Kamu tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika dia melakukan itu" tidak salah memang ibu khawatir pada anaknya. Tapi, tidak usah terlalu berlebihan. Karena, apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto tidak terlalu bahaya.

"Kehilangan ingatan tentang klien yang sudah menjalin kontrak dengannya, tidak terlalu masalah, kan?" diputar balik sudah pikiran Kushina oleh Minato,

"Haa~ Aku mengerti" ia menghela napasnya, akhirnya ia pun kembali tenang. Pasti, apa yang diputuskan oleh Naruto tidak akan salah. Ia percaya pada anaknya.

"Tapi mungkin, ingatannya tentang gadis itu tidak akan hilang" menatap keluar jendela, melihat Naruto yang pergi lagi dari dunia mimpi. Naruto, akan kembali ke dunia manusia.

"Ya~ Kalung itu masih ada padanya"

::

::

::

• **Naruto P.O.V.** •

Aku memutuskan, aku akan kembali ke dunia manusia dan tinggal disana. Akan kujalani hidup, didunia yang berbeda dengan dunia asalku. Aku, akan menjalani hidup seperti manusia biasanya.

Aku sudah sampai didunia manusia, aku memang belum memikirkannya matang-matang. Aku tinggal dimana? Uang dapat dari mana? Mungkin aku akan kerja sambilan dulu sampai uang terkumpul untuk menyewa apartemen.

Aku melihat sekitarku. Entah kenapa, aku menapakkan kaki di taman ini. Disini, tempat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Apa aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?

"Naruto-_kun_?" aku tidak percaya, baru saja aku memikirkannya, ia sudah ada disekitarku. Suara lembut itu, aku mendengar dia memanggilku. Ini nyata, kan?

Kuputar posisi badanku. Aku melihat, gadis itu memang sedang berada didepan tidak jauh denganku.

Aku tersenyum lembut, bibirku rasanya terangkat ke atas saat melihatnya. "Kita bertemu lagi" sebuah arti kerinduan yang terucap dari ucapanku itu. Sebulan lamanya tidak bertemu, seakan seperti sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu dengannya.

"Naruto-_kun!_" Dia berlari, mendekatiku, dan memelukku.

Kulihat air matanya mengalir, aku tidak suka melihatnya menangis. Tapi, bukankah itu air mata kebahagiaan?

"Naruto-_kun~_" kembali ia menyebut namaku,

Aku ingat saat itu, dia bilang benci padaku. Tapi kenapa dia malah melakukan hal ini padaku?

"Kamu membenciku?" pertanyaan ini, yang mau kutanyakan. Yang dia bilang itu, sebuah kebohongan atau bukan?

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Aku tidak membencimu" jujur saja aku senang dengan kata-kata itu. Mungkinkah, aku bisa mengeluarkan kekonyolanku lagi padanya?

"Pekerjaanmu? Sudah lama kalung ini berkedap-kedip" ia menunjukkan kalung yang berkedip-kedip itu. Cukup risih juga baginya pasti, karena selalu saja seperti itu. Itu tandanya, orang yang mempunyai mimpi itu ada didekat mereka, kan?

"Aku berhenti, aku juga sudah melupakan klien yang pernah menjalin kontrak denganku" kata berhenti terucap lagi dari mulutku. Kalung yang tadinya berkedip-kedip pun, sekarang sudah tidak berkedip lagi.

"Melupakan? Apakah tidak ingat satu pun? Sakura-_chan_? Ino-_chan_? Atau Minato-_san _yang belum menggunakan_ Dream Crsytal_? Terus, tiga lagi siapa ya? Aduh~ Kenapa bisa lupa? Padahal belum lama ini aku masih mengingatnya" sekarang, ingatannya tentang yang telah meninggal pun sudah terhapus. Semua, sudah berakhir. Diakhiri dengan cara melupakannya~

"Iblis mimpi yang telah berhenti melakukan tugasnya, akan melupakan kenangan tentang orang yang pernah jadi kliennya yang sudah meninggal sekaligus yang pernah menjalin kontrak dengannya" berbeda dengan manusia.

"Aku memang tidak mengingat yang sudah meninggal, tapi yang hidup aku masih mengingatnya. Tapi saat kamu bilang berhenti tadi, aku merasa ada satu keluargaku yang menghilang. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu, ingatanku menghilang seketika" berbeda dengan iblis mimpi.

Iblis mimpi yang sudah berhenti dari tugasnya, pasti akan melupakan semuanya. Itulah yang telah bagi manusia, hanya yang sudah meninggal saja yang akan dilupakan olehnya.

"Kenapa Naruto-_kun_ berhenti?" bicaraannya yang panjang tadi kini telah diganti oleh sebuah pertanyaan. Alasan apa yang membuat Naruto berhenti?

"Aku tidak suka membuat manusia dilupakan saat mereka meninggal nanti setelah memakai _Dream Crystal_" mendengar itu, Hinata jadi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, kenapa masih mengingatku?" Inilah yang diherankan oleh Hinata dari tadi. Kalau semuanya dilupakan, kenapa dirinya tidak dilupakan juga?

"Mungkin karena kalung itu. Lagi pula, beruntung aku tidak melupakanmu" beruntung tidak melupakannya? Hinata memiringkan kepalanya,

"Aku mau bersama denganmu selamanya" pipi Hinata memerah seketika. Ia jadi gugup, sangat gugup seperti saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Mimpimu, mau bersama denganku selamanya, kan? Kalau gitu, mari kita kabulkan mimpi itu tanpa menggunakan _Dream Crystal_" seperti membaca pikiran Hinata. Naruto mengetahui apa yang diinginkan olehnya, bersama dengannya selamanya.

"Iya" diakhiri dengan senyuman antara keduanya.

"Aku menyukaimu"

Semuanya, akan berakhir_ Happy Ending_, kan?

::

::

"Oh ya~ Ini kalungnya, aku kembalikan pada Naruto-_kun_" Hinata melepaskan kalung yang dikenakannya, diserahkannya kalung itu pada Naruto.

Naruto menerima kalung itu, dilihatnya sesaat dan kembali ia menatap Hinata. "Kamu tidak mau?" tanyanya.

"Tidak" Hinata menggeleng, "Naruto-_kun_ saja yang memakainya" tuturnya dan tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Ya sudah" balas Naruto, ia memakai kalungnya kembali.

"Satu lagi. Saat meninggal nanti, sama saja aku akan dilupakan olehmu" barusan Hinata mengingat bahwa ia pemakai _Dream Crsytal_ juga. Pasti, saat ia meninggal nanti sama saja akan dilupakan oleh Naruto.

Naruto menyernyitkan sebelah matanya, "Kalau begitu, kita buat kenangan sebanyak-sebanyaknya" memberi sebuah respon _positive_, Naruto mencoba membuat Hinata kembali bersemangat.

"Percuma saja, karena sama saja akan di lupakan"

"Bagi mereka iya, tapi tidak untukku. Saat kamu meninggal, dan aku juga. Kita akan terlahir kembali. Dikehidupanku yang kedua, tidak sengaja aku akan masuk ke ruangan dimana buku itu berada. Namamu, pasti akan tertulis di buku itu. Saat aku melihat namamu, pasti aku akan mengingatmu kembali. Aku yakin~" Hinata kembali tersenyum mendengarnya. Coba kalau itu benaran terjadi ya?

Seperti apa sih kehidupan kita yang kedua? Apakah sama nanti dengan kehidupan kita yang sebelumnya? Kita tidak pernah mengetahuinya, kan? Dikehidupanmu yang berikutnya, akan seperti apa dirimu? Atau, dikehidupanmu yang sebelumnya, orang seperti apa kamu?

"Begitu ya?" melukiskan senyuman, senyuman kebahagiaan.

"Tentu saja"

Setiap orang pasti memiliki mimpi dan ingin mewujudkannya. Hei~ Kalian tidak membutuhkan_ Dream Crystal_ untuk mewujudkannya loh. Hanya perlu semangat, kerja keras, dan keinginan kita untuk mewujudkannya~

::

::

**The End**

Yaha~! Akhirnya tamat juga _fic_ ini. Terima kasih ya sudah mau membacanya sampai tamat.

_Thanks to your review, favorite, and follow._

Balasan _review_ kalian sudah aku balas lewat PM, dan ini balasan_ review_ yang tidak_ login_~

**Nitya-chan**: Iya, benar. Ini sudah ada,_ arigatou_ ya~

**Thanks To:**

**- Naru sayang Kaa-chan**

**- kirei- neko**

**- Akira no Rinnegan**

**- bayux666**

**- Akiyama Yuki**

**- baladewa . loveless**

**- Restyviolet**

**- Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida**

**- IndoSedSarSupMie Ichiraku**

**- Nitya-chan**

Sekedar info, aku telah membuat _saquel_ dari _fic_ ini. Ini summarynya~

**Di ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas, aku kembali memasuki ruangan tua itu. Membuka buku yang sudah lama tidak kulihat, melihat nama "Hinata Hyuuga" yang terukir didalamnya. Kalungku bersinar, memunculkan memori kehidupanku sebelumnya. / "Kenapa kamu melakukan itu hanya untuk seorang gadis?" / "Kalau saat itu kamu tidak mengembalikan kalung ini padanya, aku pasti tidak akan pernah mengingat kehidupanku sebelumnya. Kalau pun kamu ingat, itu akan percuma saja. Ingatanmu akan sia-sia karena tidak bisa bertemu denganku" /**

Itu dia, adakah yang tertarik? _Saquel_-nya mungkin akan terbit seminggu kemudian.

Oke~! Sekian dariku. Sampai bertemu di saquel-nya~


End file.
